Bloodlines: the dog demon's heir
by HyperFerret
Summary: What would happen if Sesshomaru had a daughter? What would happen if she was raised by humans? (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha. All characters and pre-established plots from the series belong to creator Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters within the story are my creations and I request that they not be copied or used elsewhere.

Bloodlines: the dog demon's heir

By HyperFerret

Chapter 1

"Lord Sesshomaru there's a demon approaching from above!" the little toad demon warned his master. Though it was a wasted effort, Sesshomaru had sensed the aforementioned demon nearly an hour ago. It was a bird like creature; a larger relative to the three eyed crow scavengers; and it had been following them for some time. Stepping into a clearing, Sesshomaru was finally able to see their pursuer clearly. As he expected, a large, black dozen-eyed bird was hovering in the night sky. It did not attack, only flew forward a few yards and let something fall from its hooked talons.

          Jaken had cleared the forest just in time to be smacked down by the falling object. Its task accomplished, the crow rose high in the air and departed with no further confrontation. Sesshomaru turned to Jaken who was sprawled on the ground underneath the crow's delivery; a small white bundle of furs with a note attached. 

          "Sesshomaru" the note read, "this is yours, I'm not dealing with it." Sesshomaru knelt down and picked up the small bundle. Within the soft furs was a tiny pale skinned infant. The baby, a girl, had fine silver hair, and vivid red markings adorned her face, forehead arms and back. She also had large dog like ears and the beginnings of a silky tail. 

          Sesshomaru glanced first at the baby, then back at the note to see who would dare suggest such a thing. The paper was signed "Mura" and though vague in his mind, Sesshomaru did recall the demon sorceress who the name belonged to. Some months ago he had sought out the black witch demon in her mountain home with the hopes that she might use her sorcery to reveal the location of his father's tomb. The meeting, as it turned out, had proved more then either of them had bargained for. That in mind, and the fact that this child so resembled him, Sesshomaru could not deny that Mura was correct in her claims that this baby was his. 

          Jaken naturally remained naive of such matters and so was rightfully furious that the demon Mura would make such an outrageous assumption. 

          "Why that no good, rotten…how dare she even say such a thing! Why I have half a mind to…" 

          "Jaken." Sesshomaru interrupted in his usual, calm and emotionless manner, "Watch what you say in front of my daughter." 

          "Yes lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken began until he heard the remainder of his master's order. "Waw what! Are you saying that this child is…" A stern glare from the demon lord stopped him short. Seeing his master's anger, Jaken bowed his head submissively and tried to make amends. "Forgive me my lord. I shouldn't have questioned you." Jaken fidgeted nervously as his master gazed at the baby cradled in his arms. The infant yawned and opened her vivid yellow eyes; they too, were just like her fathers; cat like and filled with calm intelligence. 

          "I see your mother didn't even have the courtesy to give you a name." he remarked as his daughter stared up at him. Though not exactly the paternal type, Sesshomaru refused to let a child of his go without an identity. But what to name her? Jaken, anxious to get back on his masters good side decided to try and help with the naming process. 

          "Oo oo I know!" Jaken announced when he finally came up with the perfect namesake "How about Shuramaru!" Jaken beamed as he jumped from one foot to another. 

          "Shuramaru," the demon lord repeated out loud as he pondered over the origin of the name. It was an elegant cross between his name and that of his baby's mother. Not only would his impressive linage be represented; it would also prevent Mura the sorceress from completely denying her involvement with him and their baby. "That sounds like a fine name." Sesshomaru agreed. Gently with his free hand Sesshomaru stroked a strand of silver hair out of the infants face. The baby smiled, reached up with tiny, clawed hands, clasped hold of one of his fingers and started to chew on it lightly. Even at so young an age, the demon baby had the beginnings of sharp fangs. No doubt she would prove to be a powerful ally when she got older. 

          With his new charge tucked securely amongst the fur lining his shoulder, Sesshomaru continued to journey onward with Jaken in toe. For the moment it was back to the safety of the high grounds; now that he was vulnerable the demon lord would have to restrict his travel. Even his own land, dangers were ever lurking, and he would not risk the life of his baby.


	2. chapter 2

In the following months Jaken was quick to discover an entirely new realm of pain. Even as a baby, little Shuramaru was anything but defenseless, a truth Jaken often discovered the hard way while acting as babysitter. On more then one occasion Sesshomaru returned to find his daughter getting into some kind of mischief, while Jaken lay unconscious thanks to her poisoned scratches. 

          Shura was a handful, but one her father wasn't ashamed to dote over. She was so much like him in many respects, her very presence acted as a comfort. Through her, his reign would continue, and once she was old enough and mastered her demon skills, she could even help him take care of some nagging unfinished business. The downside to his plans was that until his child reached an appropriate age she was a major inconvenience during his travels. 

The problems only worsened as she reached toddler-hood. Curious and slightly aloof Shura always managed to chose the worst possible moments to wonder off and go exploring. Even after Sesshomaru resorted to using his whip as a leash, Shura still managed to find trouble; be it rouge demons, wild beasts or even passing humans. Jaken was usually able to handle whatever situations Shura got herself into, but as she grew bolder so did the creatures that threatened her. 

As Sesshomaru found himself handling more and more of these little "situations" he started to wonder if this was the best life for his child. He was not so much concerned for her safety; for she had the will, at least, to endure anything. Sesshomaru was more worried about her potential to become a skilled demon. In his mind, Shura should have been showing much more power than she was and he believed his sheltering was to blame for her weakness and lack of discipline. As hard as it was, Sesshomaru decided the only way for Shura to discover her true strengths was to make her fend for herself. The cruelties of the world would no doubt force her to think on her feet and rely on her demon hood for survival. It was a drastic measure, but one he felt was necessary for the future success of his offspring. Failure was not an option. If Shura didn't survive, she was not meant to be his successor. Even with those intentions in mind, the test of Shura's endurance came unexpectedly and was far crueler then even Sesshomaru had imagined or desired. 

It was a warm afternoon, the hills, forests and grassy plains were flooded with sunlight, and gentle breezes carried the fragrance of freshly blooming flowers. It was on one of these breezes that Shura's sharp nose caught the scent of her favorite food; a rare honey tasting fruit. With Jaken as her watch, escape was easy, and Shura slipped away for the umpteenth time. Her keen senses lead her out of the forest, where she and her father had been traveling, and onto a dirt road. The food was resting in a pile in the center of a path. Shura approached the fruit without fear; demon or not she was still a child, and children knew nothing of traps. Shura didn't see the bodies of warriors hidden amongst the roadside foliage as she bent down and reached for the food, nor did she take notice of the trip wire attached to it. 

Shura screamed in pain as she was struck in the shoulder by a numbing dart. She tried frantically to scramble away in the other direction, but her efforts were halted as the five warriors stepped free from there hiding places. Though only human, their apparel could fool even the most observant. Each member wore a different set of demon skin armor, complete with facemask. Weapons of every sort made of demon claw, fang and scale hung from their belts and rested behind their backs. For a small demon child though, their weapons of choice were lassos made of wolf demon hair. 

Shura gasped as one loop caught her arm. She tried to pull away but it only caused the rope to dig deep into her flesh. Another lasso, this one around her neck. It closed so tight Shura had to gasp for breath as she cried pitifully for help and struggled to fight the opposing pulls.

Shura's cries did not go unheard. Elsewhere in the forest Sesshomaru felt his child's anguish and quickly honed in on her calls for help. He halted just short of the forests edge, careful to keep himself hidden from the demon trapper's watchful gazes. Sesshomaru had himself witnessed such a band kill some of the most skilled and noble demons; and now they had his daughter. 

The lead trapper, a lean faced, rugged, man sporting the skin of a boar demon, looked on in amusement at the child's feeble attempts to resist capture. "We've got ourselves a fighter," he mused as his numbing poison started to take its toil on their captive. Her gasps and cries reduced to feeble half whimpers, Shura sank to the ground in exhaustion. She didn't even have the strength to lash out at the boar-faced leader as he seized her roughly by the hair and tossed her into a sturdy cage on the back of his team's wagon. Shura was not the only demon victim of that day. Piled around her were cages of all sizes, each housing a demon. The meaner ones were bound further by chains and collars and piled around the cages were the remains of captives that were no longer alive.   

"Let's move it!" the leader ordered as his followers cleared up the remains of their trap and loaded things onto the wagon. "We still want the beasties fresh by the time we get there!" 

As Shura's mind drifted in and out of consciousness she caught a glimpse of a white haired demon standing at the edge of the forest. He was tall, elegantly dressed and bore a crescent moon on his forehead. 

"Pappa!" Shura tried to cry out as the wagon started to move, but only the "pa" managed to come out audible. She didn't understand why he wouldn't come, why he was just standing there! Shura closed her eyes and let her body succumb to sleep as the vision of her father refusing to help burned painfully in her mind. 

          Meanwhile Sesshomaru watched with cold yellow eyes as the trapper's wagon started to depart in the direction of the nearest village. Part of him yearned to slay the filthy poachers that had dared to take his child. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. If he saved Shura this time, he would be cheating her out of the most important test of her life. 

          "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken panted as he rushed to catch up with his master. Though he hadn't actually witnessed the scene, the stillness of his master, and the absence of Shura told him what he missed. 

"Quick master!" Jaken squealed, "They're getting away!" When Sesshomaru didn't move Jaken became even more frantic. "Aren't you going to go after them?" Sesshomaru didn't answer right away. He kept his gaze steady, ignoring the antics of his annoying sidekick. Finally though he did manage a reply. Though there was no emotion in his voice, Sesshomaru would not set his eyes on Jaken. 

          "No. A dose of human cruelty is the only way Shura will ever learn how to use her true power and fend for herself." Jaken was horrified. 

          "But my lord…" he started to protest, but was quickly silenced by a motion of Sesshomaru's clawed hand. 

          "Any heiress of mine would be able to handle this little test Jaken. If Shura fails, then she obviously wasn't worthy of succeeding me." With that said, Sesshomaru turned his back on the road and started back into the forest. Jaken looked first at the moving cart, then back at the place where his master had been seconds before. 

          "Wait for me, my lord!" Jaken pleaded as he once again scrambled to catch up.


	3. chapter 3

Hours later the demon trappers arrived at their destination; a sleepy little town nestled in the heart of the grasslands. Though still quite small, the town was growing rapidly as the sweeping plains and rich soil surrounding it continued to attract farmers. But these trappers were not so much interested with the land's fertility, rather the other less flattering rumors that were also being circulated. It was also told that this place was heavily trafficked by demons and the townsfolk would pay well for weapons to fend them off, and medicine for the aftermath of unsuccessful battles. 

          Shura was awakened when the wagon came to a sudden halt and she was slammed against the back wall of her cage. She screamed and scrambled backwards when a snarling weasel demon lashed out at her through the bars of a neighboring crate. Timidly Shura backed herself into the nearest corner. She didn't recognize any of the strange sounds and smells around her. It was dark and the air was musty and thick with the stench of moldy wood, demon blood, and death. She could barely hear above the restless calls and snarls of the other captive demons, but as she listened harder there was the faint echo of human voices. One of those humans was coming closer.

          Shura shielded her eyes as the wagon was uncovered and she was blinded by sunlight. When her vision adjusted the demon child could see a group of five humans starting to unload the cages and weapons that were piled around her. She braced herself, as her cage too was slowly lifted from the back of the wagon and placed on a cobblestone sidewalk. The vast array of unfamiliar people, foreign smells and strange sounds made Shura so dizzy with fear and loneliness that she was afraid to budge.  Even when a young child walked up to her cage and started making faces at her, she didn't dare move a muscle. 

          "Hahah! Look at this one!" the child called. He was joined shortly by three other children who stared curiously into the cage. 

          "Kinda scrawny for a demon!" an older boy with crooked teeth teased. Another boy the same age, with scruffy red hair and freckles was especially bold. He approached the cage and poked Shura roughly through the bars with a stick. Shura turned and hissed loudly, as she bore her fangs at the group. The boys backed a short distance away, then were quickly shooed off by the lead demon trapper. 

          "Get out of here you pesky kids!" he scolded, "You'll damage the merchandise!" Just then a gentleman dressed in fine silks approached the group of trappers and offered a generous sum for the heart of a weasel demon. Shura's eyes fell first on the cage next to her where the aforementioned demon was pacing nervously, then on the glinting dagger the lead trapper pulled from his belt. She watched as the boar-cloaked man yanked the hissing demon out of its crate by the scruff and carried it to a station behind the wagon; an area kept out of public view for very good reason. 

          Shura went pale as the pungent scent of fresh blood filled the air followed by the anguished screams of the helpless weasel demon. the demon child cured herself into a ball and tried hard to blot out the horrible scene; but it was no use. She could not erase the beasts haunting cries from her mind. 

When the trapper returned into view, there was a small box in hand where the demon had been moments before. He then happily exchanged the box with the gentleman for a small bag of coins and a piece of brightly colored silk. Shura felt a wave of nausea overcome her entire body. she couldn't move, couldn't cry, couldn't even breath…everything around her had started to spin. And then…blackness took her. 

Shura awoke a few hours later to an incessant banging on her cage. An old woman with steel gray hair and a devious smile was rapping on the bars with her cane and demanding service. 

          "Hey demon slayer!" she was yelling, "I'll give you ten pieces of silver for this young beastie here." The trapper wasted no time in getting right to business. Though this woman was the town's herbalist, and one of his best customers, she was a stubborn one to bargain prices with. For a young, fresh demon child, ten silver pieces was not nearly enough. The trapper stepped towards the woman and motioned towards the inside of the cage. 

          "See those clothes she's wearing?" he questioned as he pointed out Shura's elegant white kimono to the old healer. "This demon's got royal blood. I won't take less then thirty silver." The woman scratched her chin in thought. This little demon would make a lot of medicine, but thirty silver was stretching it. 

          "I'll pay twenty silver… and take her alive" she finally announced "…save you the trouble and the mess." The trapper was at last satisfied and agreed to the purchase. After handing over the payment, the herbalist peered through the bars at her new investment. 

          Horrified, Shura could only stare timidly back from her place in the corner as the woman's grotesquely wrinkled face and beady yellow eyes watched her every move. 

          "You're a pretty one, aren't you? So young and tender. You're going to make fine remedies when I'm through with you," the woman cackled. Shura covered her face with a sleeve and started to whimper softly. Why wouldn't everyone just leave her alone! She winced when the latch holding her cage door suddenly opened. Shura scrunched herself up tighter as the old woman reached in after her. She tried to ward off the healer woman like she had the young boys, by hissing and bearing her fangs, but her efforts were unsuccessful. As panic filled her heart, Shura lashed out at her aggressor and tore her claws across the old woman's hand and forearm.       

"Why you little wretch!" the healer cried as she pulled her arm free from the cage, she was so busy yelling that she failed to notice the fine green vapor swirling around her wounds and the demon child's nails "You'll pay for that!"  Before she could make good on her promise however, the wounds on her wrist started to throb, then sting, and then burn uncontrollably. Looking down at her arm, the woman screamed in horror as she witnessed her own flesh melting off her wrist and hand. By the time the trappers realized what had happened, Shura's poison had not only dissolved the woman's arm completely through, it was beginning to spread further into her body.

          The old woman ran away screaming, leaving an anxious crowd of potential customers having second thoughts. The lead trapper seized a spear from the back of the wagon and walked briskly over to Shura's cage. The demon child had proved to be more dangerous than any had expected and though killing her would decrease her value, it was far too risky keeping her alive.  

          Just as he had aimed the spear through the bars a voice rang out from the surrounding audience. 

          "Stop! Don't kill her!" the trapper looked up momentarily to see who had made the request. A young, fair-faced woman with soft gray eyes and long black hair shoved her way through the crowd and charged angrily up to the demon slayer. "Leave her alone!" the woman demanded, practically yanking the spear from its holder. The trapper couldn't resist a smirk. It wasn't every day that a woman would act so boldly, especially around him. Though he normally didn't have much patience for civilians the trapper tried to remain somewhat dignified for the sake of the crowd

"Listen Miss…" he began. "I don't tell you how to do your job." A forceful yank of his spear was enough to send the woman back a few steps. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

          "But you can't! She's just a child!" the woman cried. 

          "A demon child," the trapper corrected her. "And this one's too dangerous to be kept alive." 

          The trapper prepared to strike but stopped suddenly when the woman pulled out a money pouch and tossed it at his feet. 

          "Ninety pieces of silver…that's three times what you offered. I'll pay that and more if you give her to me alive." The trapper was astonished. He looked first at the woman, then at the bag on the ground, then at the demon child. The woman was either desperate or insane, but at least she had the cash to make up for it. 

          "Okay lady, you can have her, but don't say I didn't warn you." with that, the trapper scooped up the pouch of coins and tossed his spear back into the wagon. The woman was so outraged by the demon trappers that she stubbornly refused to let any of them help her carry the cage home.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Within the hour Shura's rescuer reached her home at the local inn. Since her husband's death several years back, she had become solely responsible for maintaining the popular tavern, but it was a job she enjoyed. Her determination to keep things running smoothly without the help of others also seemed to add to the inn's appeal. People left with a lasting impression and thus recommended the place to others. 

The woman walked inside and placed the cage in a quiet corner of her bedroom. She could see the child within was still very worked up so she covered the crate with a blanket in the hopes doing so might help calm the little girl. Her tactics seemed to work. When she peeked in on the demon child half an hour later, she was huddled in the corner sound asleep.

          Shura slowly awoke as a soft female voice echoed in her ears. She didn't recognize the speaker and cringed in a moment of panic when the latch clicked open on her cage door. When she didn't sense anyone approach, Shura reluctantly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. No longer was she outside, surrounded by unfriendly people and ruthless trappers, instead, her eyes fell on tidy floors, a neatly made bed and small table with a clean white covering. 

          Shura twitched her nose and sniffed. Instead of smelling of blood and filth, the air carried pleasant aromas, the strongest of which made Shura's stomach growl loudly.  The flavorful scents of cooking food made Shura realize just how hungry she actually was. Suddenly the floorboards creaked, and Shura immediately went back on the alert. A tall, elegant woman entered the doorway carrying a large platter of food in her arms. Shura remained still, despite the temptation to investigate the food. The woman smiled warmly and placed the tray on the table. Then she lowered herself to her knees and peered into Shura's cage from a distance. Shura stared back intently without moving a muscle. 

          "Its okay, I won't hurt you," the woman crooned. Shura curled her upper lip, exposing her fangs slightly. That was a statement she wasn't about to believe. The woman made no attempt to approach or threaten. She just continued to watch with her calm gray eyes. "I know those people hurt you. But that won't happen again I promise." Shura laid her ears back. This person was different from the others. Her calm actions and soft, reassuring voice was reminiscent of her father. When the demon lord spoke to her, it was always gently, never cold like he often addressed others. 

          Shura felt her stomach growl again. The food smelled more delicious with each passing second. Slowly she inched her way forward toward the cage door. She was careful to keep her eyes focused on the woman. Since traps were no longer foreign to her, Shura wasn't about to rush into anything. Cautiously she crawled out of the cage, keeping her body low, seeing as how she could avoid ambush faster on four legs. Anxiously Shura waited for the woman to make a move. This was the perfect opportunity for her to strike. 

          "You must be hungry," the woman said calmly "Go ahead…eat up. It's all for you." Shura watched as the woman motioned to the food with her eyes rather then making any sudden movements. Still cautious but a little less wary, Shura seated herself in front of the feast. She glanced over the foods curiously.  Having neither seen nor eaten anything like them while with her father, Shura was intrigued by the strange blends of colors and odors of the various dishes. Sesshomaru had told her that she was not to eat human food…something about it being "below her." But Shura couldn't resist. In her mind something that smelled that good couldn't possibly cause any harm. 

          She was quick to regret that thought shortly after she polished off the final plate full of roast pork. No one had ever told her that eating too much could be a bad thing. Shura rolled backwards and lay sprawled on her back. Was that the woman's plan all along? Too get her so bloated that she couldn't possibly escape? Shura rested her eyes on the now upside down woman. She was laughing, but not the evil kind of laugh one makes when their trap works. Her laughter was happy. Perhaps this woman, whoever she was, could be trusted after all. Thus far she hadn't done anything threatening, and everything she spoke was filled with kindness. 

          Shura watched as the woman slowly rose, walked over to her and reached down with welcoming arms. The demon child flinched hard, not from the tender embrace the innkeeper offered, but from her scent. It was an aroma she had been taught to stay away from all her life, and now she was surrounded by it. Any other right-minded demon would have panicked, but Shura found herself more curious then frightened. If not parts for medicine…what exactly did this human want with her? 

Shura's question remained unanswered for at that moment the woman holding her started towards the door. The demon child shifted her golden gaze as the scenery around her changed. Her sight came to rest first on tidied corridors with different decorations hanging neatly on the walls. Along the hall in intervals were guest rooms, most of which Shura noted with delicate sniffs, were empty.  In a few moments the woman reached her destination. As they entered another room the delicate scents of bath salts and perfumed oils danced around Shura's nose. Glancing around, she saw this room was much different then the ones they had passed. It was full of benches and storage cubbies. At the far end was a large basin filled with water. 

          "How about we get you cleaned up?" the woman suggested. Shura realized she didn't have much of a choice in the matter, but considering she still reeked of blood and trapper filth, a bath actually sounded quite appealing for once. Shura waited patiently as the woman sat her on the nearest bench and proceeded to pull a small washtub out of a storage closet and fill it with warm water along with some lavender smelling salts. By the time the bath was ready, Shura had already removed her garments and placed them in a neatly folded pile. Without needing instruction, Shura walked over and climbed into the tub. The warm water was a welcome relief for her aching body, as was the gentle scrubbing of her unknown caretaker. 

It was the first time the woman actually got a good look at the demon child she saved. The young girl looked to be about three or four, but her real age was impossible to know considering demons aged much differently than humans. Continual scrubbing and the rinsing away of dried blood and caked dirt revealed that the youngster had fine silver hair that ran the length of her shoulders with the exception of her bangs and two locks of hair that draped down in front of her large, sensitive, canid ears and rested neatly against the front of her shoulders. Red stripes adorned her shoulders, forearms, wrists and back, but the patterns differed on her face. There was a red marking on her forehead shaped like a v, and two more markings on either side of her face; those stripes looked similar to exaggerated, upside down checkmarks with the base laying just below the eyes and the remainder following the outer rim of her cheeks. Along with her flowing silver tail, the demon child also had padded dog-like feet. 

          When the bath was finished, the woman lifted her young charge gently from the tub and wrapped her in clean towels. For the moment they would have to suffice as clothing, at least until she made a trip to the tailor to get some fresh garments for her new guest. The child's old clothing was blood soaked and torn, not at all suitable for her to wear anymore. 

          When Shura saw the woman gather up her old clothes with the intent of throwing them out she let out a whine of protest and begged for their return with outstretched hands. The clothing may have been in rough shape, but it had sentimental value to their young owner. 

          "No dear," the woman crooned in response to Shura's whimpers "They're torn, see? Wouldn't you rather have nice new ones?" Shura bit her lip. She knew what the answer to that question would eventually lead to. As the woman prepared to throw out her belongings Shura finally managed to spit out a forceful "no!" Her cry startled the innkeeper. 

          "You can speak!" she gasped as she simultaneously dropped the garments she held. Shura darted over and scooped up her clothing from the floor. 

          "My pappa gave me these," she innocently informed the still slack jawed woman. "They're mine." Shura was waiting for an angry response, but once again she was met only with a smile. 

          "Of…of course forgive me." the woman replied gently. She was still a little shocked by the youngster's hidden intelligence, but she was managing to adapt quickly enough. The woman knelt down to be at eye level with the demon child. "Tell me, little one, do you have a name?" she asked. Shura blinked. To her it seemed like an odd question considering all demons had names, but maybe this woman just didn't know any better. 

          "I am Shuramaru" Shura announced standing tall and proud as she recited what her father had told her "Heiress to the demon lord Sesshomaru and future ruler of the western lands." Shura paused and quickly added "but you can call me Shura." 

The innkeeper kept a compassionate face, but inside she felt a great swell of pity for the young demon child. If Shura really was from royal bloodlines the father "Sesshomaru" she spoke of would not have simply allowed her to be captured by trappers; not unless it was intentional. And even if it wasn't he would have come to retrieve her by then. The woman knew what Shura was either denying or blocking out all together; that she would probably never see her family again. 

          "Well then Shura," the innkeeper remarked, keeping up a friendly atmosphere despite her sorrowed thoughts, "It's getting late. Time for all little children to go to bed." Shura sighed heavily but didn't argue. Now that she was clean and had a full belly, the aches of fatigue and mental exhaustion were more apparent. A good nights sleep was just what she needed. 

          Shura followed the woman to a small bedroom across the hall from hers. It was actually a guest room, but hardly anyone ever stayed there. The bedroom had a doorway that led directly outside, a feature that unnerved some guests. That, combined with its small size made the room unappealing, and so its use had been limited to especially crowded nights. In a sense, the room was not really needed for business, and for that reason, the innkeeper had no qualms about giving it to her new resident. 

          Shura climbed into bed and snuggled down under the blankets. Never before had she remembered being so tired. As she closed her eyes, Shura felt a gentle kiss on her forehead and in the instant before sleep consumed her, she thought it was actually her father there at her bedside watching over her.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mia are you crazy!" Shura awoke to a strangers voice echoing through the walls. 

          "Quiet!" the innkeeper Mia scolded through clenched teeth "You'll wake her." Shura sat bolt upright. It took her a minute to remember where she was. All during the night, she had dreamt of the travels she had made with her father. The memories were so vivid, she was almost fooled into thinking they were reality, that she was actually back in the forests with her kin. Shura rubbed her eyes. They were not used to the brightness of sunlight striking light colored walls. When her vision finally adjusted Shura noticed a small bundle of clothes resting neatly at the end of her bed. In the pile was her kimono, washed clean and mended perfectly, along with the rest of her garments. There was also a pair of soft moccasins made from animal hides. Shura tried them on last after she was dressed. They were bigger than expected, reaching halfway up her calves, but the fit was just right for her. 

          Shura cracked open the bedroom door slightly and crept silently down the hallway. She stopped just shy of the entrance to the kitchen, where the two women were and listened quietly as their conversation continued. 

          "Abandoned or not," the stranger was saying, "She's a demon, Mia!" 

          "Not all demons are bad, Niko. Besides she's just a child." came Mia's defense. Shura breathed out quietly. She was sure that new woman had just insulted her…she said something about her being…abandoned, whatever that meant. Normally she would have burst in to defend her pride, but this time the nice innkeeper woman was doing it for her. Shura decided to wait and see where the conversation went. She would step in if the lady Mia needed help. 

          "Did you even see what she did to old lady Cassia?" Niko asked harshly. Mia shook her head, not realizing the seriousness of her friend's question. 

          "No I can't say that I have," she replied casually. 

          "She's dead Mia. That _child_ you're harboring killed our town's most skilled healer. Do you really think she'd do any less to you?" Mia was silent for a moment. She hadn't heard the news of lady Cassia's death, but even if Shura was responsible Mia refused to believe that the young demon committed such an act on purpose. 

          "I'm sure Shura didn't mean to," Mia retorted quietly. "She's not a bad demon, only frightened. And what she needs now is understanding and kindness, not your judgmental accusations." Niko shook her head and waved up her hands in frustration. 

          "Listen Mia, you're my best friend. I'm only saying these things to protect you." There was a long pause as Niko watched her friends saddening expression. Mia knew exactly where the conversation was heading. "I know you've been lonely these past few years Mia…but is this really the right answer?" Mia was close to tears. 

          "Niko…please…" she blurted out in half sobs as she wiped tears from her eyes. "You don't know what it's like for me, running this place on my own. It's too full of memories to leave, but the emptiness…I can't stand it!" Niko gently rested an understanding hand on her friend's trembling shoulder. As hard as it was to hurt her, Niko was seeing the consequences her friend refused to, and they had to be addressed for Mia's sake.

          "I know Mia. But do you honestly think she'll be allowed to stay here, especially after what she did? It may have been an accident, but I guarantee no one else will see it that way. If she stays here, you'll loose everything you worked for. And what if you're forced to leave this place? Who would take you in if you had a demon child at your side?" 

          "I never thought for an instant things would be easy," came Mia's soft reply. "But you should have seen how they treated her Niko. She would have died if I hadn't done something. I couldn't just leave her there!" Niko sighed. There was no talking sense into Mia; she was as stubborn as an ox, especially when she truly believed something. 

          "Okay Mia I give up. You just keep on going. I'll support you any way that I can. But don't say I didn't warn you." the innkeeper smiled. 

          "Thank you Niko," she said in a voice that radiated gratitude. Niko rolled her eyes, her usual response. 

          "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. I guess." Niko paused to take a sip of tea and simultaneously think of how to change the subject to something less mushy. "So where is this demon child of yours anyway?" Shura couldn't see the sly smile that crept across Mia's face. 

"Closer then you think," she answered as she turned her head in the direction of the doorway and called over her shoulder "You can come out now Shura." Hearing herself suddenly addressed, Shura jumped in surprise, clumsily tripped over her untied bootlaces, and came crashing to the floor. 

Now partially visible in the doorway, Shura scrambled to her feet and bowed in apology for eavesdropping. She had learned the technique of submissive apology from watching Jaken, seeing as how he was nearly always performing it.  

          "Shura, I'd like you to meet my friend Niko," the innkeeper said politely pointing out her friend with a motion of her hand. Once again Shura bowed, this time in polite greeting. Niko couldn't help smiling. The child was charming, even if she was a demon. 

          Suddenly Shura tensed and set her ears forward in alarm. She could sense someone approaching…and they weren't human. Sniffing loudly, Shura picked up not one, but three menacing scents. 

          "What is it?" Mia asked suddenly aware of Shura's uneasiness. Shura curled her lips back exposing her fangs. 

          "Demons!" she hissed. 

Before she could say another word, Shura was hoisted off her feet and tucked securely under the innkeepers arm as she ran swiftly to the back of the building. Once they reached Shura's room, Mia dashed inside and set Shura on the bed. When she spoke her voice was filled with terror. 

          "Shura listen to me," she said sternly as she gripped the demon child by the shoulders. "I want you to stay here! Don't come out until I say its safe, understand?" Shura was baffled, but nodded her head in compliance as Mia turned and left, shutting the door swiftly behind her. Shura sat perfectly still for a few minutes as she mentally went over things. 

          As soon as she had mentioned the three demons approaching, Mia and her friend seemed overcome with terror. Before she could question why they were frightened, Mia stashed her away. Shura didn't see what they were so scared of. From what she could tell from their scents, the three intruders were only minor element demons, not too big of a threat. 

          Shura perked her ears when she heard voices from outside the room. 

          "Hurry! Quickly! They're here!" one person was shouting to another. 

"We'd better bring more food this time, otherwise they'll kill our crops for sure!" another called. This time? Now Shura was curious. Had these demons been here before? Shura rose to her feet when she noticed one of the bedroom walls was actually a doorway that led outside. The door was locked shut with a tight latch. With a carefully aimed swipe of her claws, the lock was broken and Shura cautiously pushed the door open slightly. The air was thick with the smell of demon, food, and human fear. 

Shura stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Then she crept silently around the side of the inn in the direction of the intruder demons' stink. Shura stopped when she reached the corner. Her senses told her the demons were not far from the front of the building. Peering around the wall Shura caught sight of the three demons. They were big ogre-like beasts, each standing well over ten feet, with massive limbs and ugly, warty faces. At the moment all three of them were stuffing themselves with the large platters of food placed all around them. As they ate, villagers would dart in and clear away dishes, as well as set down more food. A gathering group of people watched anxiously, out of the demons reach. Shura wrinkled her nose in disgust. She knew this type of demon. Despite their size, they were actually weaklings on the scale of both demon and mental powers. Why then were the villagers feeding these pathetic oafs? Her answer came when the food ran out. The leader of the bunch let out a mighty growl and beckoned a villager forward. 

"You call this a feast?" the ogre remarked angrily. "That was barely an appetizer! Where's the rest of our food?"  The villager, a tall, elegant man, bowed in frantic apology as he tried to calm the demon's temper. 

          "Please…forgive us… it was a harsh winter this year and it killed many of our crops," 

          "I don't wanna hear it!" the demon bellowed. "Either you bring more food, or we destroy all your crops!" From his belt the demon lifted an enormous mace. The weapon, easily three times the size of a human head, could do vastly more then bash through someone's skull. Lowering his weapon to the earth, the demon tapped it on the ground lightly to demonstrate his power once again to the frightened villagers. Wide crevices split through the earth where the weapon landed, while tremors shook the rest of the landscape. 

          Shura gripped the side of the building for balance. She now knew where the demons had gotten the element powers she had sensed before. Each must have had a weapon, probably stolen from other demons, and through those artifacts they could control various elements. With his mace the leader could command earth. No wonder the villagers were so terrified. They could easily lose their land and home if they didn't appease the demons. Shura clenched her hands into fists. Those three monsters had to be stopped, and she was the one to do it. 

          By now the villagers were once again setting trays of food and large barrels of water and wine in front of the gorging demons. Carrying one of the trays was the innkeeper Mia. Out of all the porters, the three demons seemed to take a special interest in her. 

          "What's the matter cutie?" one of them crooned as Mia scowled hatefully. "Ain't you happy to see us?" 

          "Yeah," another chimed in "Is that any way to treat us after we spared your life?" Mia spit on the dish she had just set down then abruptly turned her back. 

          "Disgusting beasts…I hope you choke on it!" The lead demon narrowed his eyes and rose to his feet. He towered over Mia, but even in the wake of his massive shadow, she refused to face him. 

          "Don't forget who you're dealing with missy!" he growled as he slapped his mace in his hand. "I killed your husband, and I could just as easily kill you!" Mia remained motionless. She would rather die then submit to her husband's murderer, a fact that enraged the demon leader. He had just about made up his mind to strike down the insolent woman, when suddenly a young voice rang out in the air. 

          "That's enough!" one by one heads turned in the direction of the voice. Human and demon eyes alike fell on a small demon child approaching boldly from the shadows. The villagers were both stunned and frightened, Mia was horrified, but the three demons were utterly amused. They watched curiously as the tiny child strode forward without the slightest hint of fear. "Leave this place now!" she demanded, her voice filled with even more boldness then before. The lead demon stepped forward and stared down at the child in annoyance. She clearly needed to be taught her place. 

          "Wha'd you just say!" he growled as his body cast a huge shadow over the child. If his size alone didn't intimidate her into submission, his booming voice sure would. Much to his surprise, Shura just stared up at him with cold, angry eyes. There wasn't any sign of fear in either her stance or her gaze. 

          "I said leave!" Shura repeated her order without wavering. The demon leader looked at her skeptically for a second, then tossed back his head and filled the air with deep, booming laughter. His two companions joined him in a chorus of hysteria. 

          "Ha ha ha! That's funny! A little pipsqueak like you…giving orders to me!" Gripping his mace tightly, the demon suspended the heavy spiked ball over Shura's head. "Looks like I'll need to teach you a lesson!" Slowly he let his weapon fall. Horrified, Mia tried to dart in and save her new child, but her effort was stopped short when Niko tackled her from behind. Anxiously, everyone waited for the inevitable impact that would end the courageous demon child's life. 

          A thunderous bang sounded through the air as the weapon landed with force and stirred up a heavy cloud of dust. A hush fell over the watching audience. They were expecting a massacre, but when the dust cleared, Shura stood unharmed as she held the mace above her head with an outstretched arm. The demon leader watched in horror as the frail looking child reached up with her other hand and sank her nails deep into the mace's iron frame. As she gripped with both hands, wide cracks seemed to spring from her fingertips. The crevices spread all through the mace, growing bigger and bigger, as Shura tightened her fists. Eventually the ogre's weapon could no longer stand up to the treatment and shattered, sending tiny fragments of iron in all directions. The demon looked down at the bare, wooden handle that seconds before had been his great weapon. 

          "Why you little…" was the only thing he could manage to spit out. In fit of rage the ogre demon swung the wooden handle at Shura with all his might. But once again he underestimated the child. In a feat of agility, Shura jumped into the air, avoiding the blow and simultaneously landed on the wooden handle. To compensate for her size, Shura used the weapon like a ramp to get within striking range. She moved with such speed the ogre demon didn't even have time to react. 

Shura snarled loudly as she sank her nails into her enemies face and drug them effortlessly through his flesh. Again and again she struck, her claws tearing through skin, muscle and bone. When her foe's scream became unbearable, she split open his throat to silence him. Shura's assault ended when one of the two remaining beasts finally managed to tear her off with his massive hands. But to him, she showed even less mercy. 

Shura dug her claws into her captor's palm, this time letting her toxins do the work. Stricken with pain, the demon tried desperately to pull Shura off of his hand. But his efforts only caused her to tighten her grip and thus force more poison into his blood. The deadly toxin took effect immediately melting flesh, dissolving bone and liquefying its victim's insides into a soupy mush. Shura managed to jump free just as her attacker fell lifeless to the ground and continued to dissolve into a shapeless rancid blob. 

The last remaining ogre looked on in horror as both his companions met gruesome deaths at the hands of the small demon child. He cowered when the youngster set her blazing yellow eyes on him. Not even his weapon, a fire whip, was any match for her. Faced with such facts, the demon did the only thing he could think of; he threw up his hands and ran away crying, but only after he tossed his fire weapon at the child's feet. 

Shura was still snarling as she watched the remaining intruder flee. The coward didn't disserve to escape, not after what he and his friends had done to poor Mia and the villagers. Shura raised a blood stained hand to the sky. A sphere of energy blazed at her fingertips, and it grew with each angry thought that surged through her. Fur bristling and fangs bared, Shura sent the blast flying. The demon had nearly cleared the village outskirts when Shura's sphere of energy hit him from behind and disintegrated his body into nothing.

Shura watched patiently as the villagers exchanged nervous remarks and glances. Though she wasn't necessarily anticipating her efforts be showered in praise, Shura was confident that she at least gained some degree of respect from the villagers she had just saved. 

"Filthy demon!" a shout arose from amongst the crowd of gathered people. The cry was accompanied by a large rock that hit Shura hard in the shoulder. The demon child stumbled backwards in pain and shock. The ungrateful humans she had helped moments before were turning on her! Shura fell to the ground when another rock nailed her in the head. She was beginning to see why her father despised humans so much. They were just as he had said; pathetic, weak-minded, cowardly creatures that only cared about themselves and could never be trusted. 

"Stop it!" Mia's stern command filled the air as she ran over and scooped Shura up in her arms. "How dare you treat Shura that way, after she just saved us all!" Shura clung tightly to Mia as she buried her throbbing head into the innkeeper's kimono. That was an answer she couldn't wait to hear. The scent of Mia's blood filled Shura's nose as she too was suddenly struck. 

"So you're the traitor who took in that murderous beast!" another angry villager cried. Shura felt Mia sink to the ground under the force of another blow. By now a mob had started and the air was filled with angry shouts and flying rocks. Only when the village leader stepped forward did the crowd fall silent. 

"That's enough!" the leader commanded his authoritative voice filling the scene. Calmly he walked over to Mia and gently helped her to her feet. He too had heard all the rumors of the innkeeper's decision to harbor the young demon that had slain Cassia the healer, but unlike his subjects, he liked to hear the story from the source. 

"Mia is it true you've taken in this demon child?" Mia looked nervously at her lord. He was a lean faced man who had surprisingly gentle eyes despite his status. 

          "Yes, sir." Mia replied softly. Shura glanced over at the leader. What did he mean "taken in?" She didn't live there. 

          "I see. Well, Mia I can't say I approve of your choice, but I was there when the trappers came, so I understand why you made it." The leader paused and scratched his chin lightly. "I'm not sure if this is the wisest decision, but I feel it is only right seeing as how this little one saved us from the ogre demons. Mia, as long as you teach her properly, and make sure she doesn't harm any of the residents, the demon child may stay with you." Mia was so overjoyed that she could barely speak in between happy sobs. 

          "Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I promise Shura will never be a bother!" the leader smiled in return and quieted her with a gentle nod. Then he turned to address his anxious subjects. 

          "From this day forth the child Shura is an honored member of our village and should be treated accordingly. Anyone who tries to harm the demon child will be severely punished. Is that understood?" The villagers nodded reluctantly, but many were still filled with skepticism as the group slowly departed. 

          Shura remained silent the entire way back to the inn. She couldn't get the head villager's words out of her mind. He had said she was a member of their town now…but why? She already had a home with her father and Jaken. They were probably on their way to the village at that very moment. True her father didn't come to help when the demon hunters captured her, but he was probably just being cautious in case they had set other traps. He wouldn't just leave her alone and never come back. 

           Once they reached the inn, Mia carefully washed and dressed the wounds on Shura's shoulder and forehead. Niko arrived a few minutes later with some of her children's old clothes and toys for Shura to have. Niko's presence made Shura remember the conversation the two women had earlier that day. 

          "Mia…" Shura asked innocently as the innkeeper wrapped her own injuries. "What does abandoned mean?" Mia looked up in surprise, and Niko became suddenly nervous. Both knew why the child was asking, and neither wanted to answer. 

          "It means…" Mia hesitated but forced herself to continue. "Being left alone." Shura felt her insides go cold. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew deep inside her heart that her father had done the unthinkable and that he was never coming back. As she clenched her fists tightly, Shura felt warm droplets slide down her cheeks. For the first time in her life she had shed actual tears. She continued crying, even as Mia's comforting arms scooped her up and rocked her gently. 

"Why? Why?" It was the only thing Shura could cry between painful sobs and the only question Mia couldn't answer. 


	6. chapter 6

* * 20 years later * * 

The remainder of the story takes place after episode 33 "Kikyo, captured by Naraku" and before episode 34 "Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga"  

Chapter 6

It was a warm afternoon as Inuyasha and his group of five companions continued on their search for jewel fragments. Despite the good traveling weather, the group's stamina was noticeably lower then usual. The latest bout with Naraku had left each of them more shaken then they were willing to admit, and the loss of Kagome's jewel shards to Kikyo only worsened the team's overall morale.  

The air was filled with tension as they continued to walk down a seemingly endless dusty road. It was Kagome who finally broke the silence, but only because she noticed someone approaching them from a distance. 

"Hey someone's coming," she announced. Inuyasha stuck up his nose but didn't reply. He of course had seen them there ages ago. 

"Who is it?" Sango inquired as the figure drew closer. 

"Looks like a villager," came Miroku's response, which as it turned out, was quite accurate. The person approaching them had the appearance of a common farmer. He was traveling with a small, horse-drawn wagon. When he saw the travelers, he slowly eased his horse to a stop. After quickly inspecting the group his gaze came to rest on Sango.

"Hey you look familiar. Aren't you one of those demon exterminators?" he asked. 

"Yes sir I am. Why do you ask?" The farmer turned and pointed over his shoulder in the direction they were heading. 

"I come from a small village down the road a ways. There's a demon running loose there, causin all kinds of trouble. If your interested, I'm sure you'll be paid well to get rid of the little beastie." Inuyasha was not impressed.   

"Sorry old man, but we've got other more important things to deal with right now…." he began but was interrupted by a tug on his sleeve. "What?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome in annoyance. 

"Inuyasha, I think I'm sensing a jewel shard in that direction." 

"Well why didn't you say so!" Inuyasha turned to the farmer "Tell me, how far is your village?" The farmer was surprised by Inuyasha's sudden change in heart, but decided not to question it. As long as the demon problem was taken care of, that's all that mattered. 

The group arrived in the aforementioned village hours later. Once there, Sango met with the village leader and explained the reason for their visit. Not surprisingly, the leader welcomed them in with utmost gratitude. He even allowed them a free stay at the local inn until their task was completed. 

"So where is this inn?" Inuyasha mumbled impatiently as the leader gave them a tour of the town. He pointed to a large building surrounded by forest and resting in front of a beautiful lake near the far end of the village. 

"It's just over there," he answered moments before he realized the reasoning behind the question. "Oh, here I've been rambling on when you must be exhausted! Come this way!" The village ruler approached the inn, his group of guests in toe. Waving his hand happily, he called out to the woman in charge of the facility. At the moment she was busily sweeping off the front porch. 

"Mia! Mia! Come quickly, we have guests!" Mia looked up from her work and smiled. Setting her broom down, she journeyed over to meet the group as they approached. "Mia these people have come to take care of our demon problem." The leader announced as he motioned to the group "Do make sure there stay is enjoyable." Mia nodded her understanding and bid her welcome to the new guests. 

"Greetings travelers. You all look tired. Please come in and I'll prepare you something to eat." 

"That sounds great!" Shippo cheered. Mia laughed at the fox demon's enthusiasm, and led the way into the building. From there she escorted the group to the dining area and gave them directions to the inn's bathing quarters, as well as to their room. As they went inside, Mia noticed a subtle unbalance in Sango's gate. 

"Oh…are you injured?" she asked in concern. Sango looked at her in surprise. She had thought she hid her weakness well enough. 

"I was a while back," she said quietly. Mia offered her a compassionate smile. 

"If you wish, I'll send in my daughter Shura. She's the healer here." Sango was about to decline, but Kagome interrupted before she got the chance. 

"That would be great. Thank you." 

          "Very well. I'll go get her. Until then, please make yourselves at home." With that Mia left the room. A few minutes later, a tall, elegant, fair-skinned woman, with long silver hair and flowing white garments entered the doorway. She wore a medicine pouch over her shoulder. 

          "My mother told me one of you was injured." The woman said gently. Once again Kagome took the liberty to speak on Sango's behalf. 

          "Yes over here." The healer approached, taking a moment to glance over the group. It was the first time such a diverse bunch had visited the tavern. Shura glanced over Sango carefully; she could sense the extent of her injury. It was nothing too critical, but in her opinion should still be treated. 

          "If you would please come this way." Shura motioned to the doorway "I'll tend to your injuries." Sango sighed and followed the healer reluctantly. Kirara growled with distrust, and Inuyasha fidgeted uneasily. His senses told him there was something amiss with Shura. Her scent was different somehow, but he couldn't place it. 

          Shura led Sango to a room across the hall and shut the door.

          "I figured you'd be more comfortable without the gentlemen watching." Shura explained. Sango nodded in agreement. Away from the prying eyes of Inuyasha and Miroku she was a little less anxious. As Shura prepared medicine, Sango began placing her belongings to the side and loosening her garments to expose her wounds. Shura's eyes fell on Sango's large boomerang and her face went a shade paler. 

          "An interesting weapon." Shura commented quietly as she started to apply the medicine, she was glad Sango couldn't see her expression. Sango couldn't tell from Shura's tone whether her comment was meant as a complement, so she decided to tread cautiously. 

          "Oh…yes. My father made it for me." Shura finished putting on the ointment and started to gently apply bandages. Her tone remained as steady as her hands. 

          "Where did he get the demon bones to make it?" Sango looked over at Shura in surprise. The healer's eyes were focused, and there was no hint of emotion in her face. Though Sango's intuition told her there was something more to Shura's question than simple conversation, the healer was showing no signs that would suggest otherwise. 

          "The people of my village specialized in demon extermination." Sango finally answered. Shura shook her head sadly as she finished tying the last bandage. It broke her heart to hear the profession of demon slaying was still popular. 

          "I see." Shura's response made Sango suddenly uneasy. Her intuition was right. Shura was definitely bothered by her profession…but why? Normally people didn't act that way. 

          "You don't approve?" Sango asked, her voice suddenly low and stern. Shura glanced up and fixed emotionless eyes on the exterminator's face. 

          "Tell me. Out of the hundreds of demons you've killed, how many of them honestly deserved their fate." Sango was baffled. 

          "What do you mean?" 

          "I mean, how many innocent demons died at the end of your sword? I'm sure not all your victims posed a major threat to someone." Sango clenched her hands into fists but still managed to maintain her composure. 

"So what are you saying?" she inquired coldly. "That demon slayers like me shouldn't exist?" Shura shook her head. She hadn't meant to sound so confrontational. 

"Not at all. I believe exterminators have their place. I just wish… " She paused unsure if she should continue considering her company. Surprisingly Sango urged her on. She was curious to hear what the healer had to say about her profession. Shura's eyes fell once again on Sango's weapon. "I wish they'd remember where that place is." With that said Shura got to her feet. She was half expecting Sango to be furious with her, but surprisingly she didn't appear to be. On the contrary the demon slayer was intrigued rather then angry. Even so, Shura decided to wrap things up as quickly as possible. "Your wounds have healed well enough on their own," she announced calmly. "The ointment I applied should help reduce the scarring and restore some of your stamina." 

          Sango rose to her feet and gathered her belongings. Then the pair of them headed back to join the others. Kirara as always, greeted Sango with affection. For Shura though, the cat demon's greeting was quite the opposite. 

          "Easy now little one, I'm not going to hurt you." Shura tired to sound reassuring as Kirara hissed at her, but it was obvious she would need more than mere words to convince the cat demon that she posed no threat. 

          Just then her mother arrived with food. Mia could see the angst in her daughter's eyes. Something about the guests had obviously unnerved her quite a bit. It was an unfortunate situation. Because she herself was busy with other guests, Mia had decided to place Shura in charge of this group. Even with her daughter's unease, she couldn't change her plans now. Mia's gaze fell on Sango who looked noticeably less unsteady. 

          "Feeling better my dear?" she said with a smile. Sango nodded. "That's wonderful. I'm glad to see Shura did a good job." Shura's noted there was emphasis placed on her name and watched her mother carefully. There was something about Mia's tone that she didn't like. Did her mother know something about these guests that she didn't? 

"You know I don't think we were properly introduced." Mia mentioned suddenly. "What did you say your names were?" at this point, Kagome was the only one who wasn't stuffing her face full of food. So she took it upon herself to handle introductions for everyone. 

          "Well my name's Kagome, the guy with the dog ears is Inuyasha, and over there is Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kirara" Kagome pointed out the individual group members as she said each name out loud. 

          "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all. As you know my name is Mia, and this is my daughter Shura. She'll be your hostess tonight." Shura felt like she just got kicked in the gut. Granted it was her job to help out in the inn, she wished her mother would give her more warning. Mia saw Shura's annoyance, though it was hidden very well behind a calm facade. "So if you need anything at all," the innkeeper continued cheerfully "just ask Shura and she'll take care of it." 

          "Anything?" Miroku suddenly perked up only to be jabbed in the ribs by Inuyasha. Not knowing Miroku's motives Mia continued on oblivious.

          "Yes anything. Our leader Yama gave implicit instructions that you demon slayers get only the best." Demon slayers! Shura fixed her eyes on Mia as she started to gather up their guest's empty dishes. 

          "Uh…mother…may I have a word with you?" Shura asked trying to disguise any note of urgency in her voice. Mia looked up from her work. 

          "No time to talk now dear," she replied in a calm but distinctly insistent manner. "I have a lot of work to do, and so do you." Shura knew all too well what that meant. It was her mothers clever way of implying there was no way she could possibly get out of doing her work. And when Mia used that tone of voice, it left her no room for argument. 

          "Yes mother." Shura bowed lightly in compliance as Mia left the room. Shura took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. Demon slayers or not, her human guise had fooled them thus far, and even Inuyasha, for being part demon himself, didn't seem overly suspicious. For the moment, she was safe. Just as long as the spell she cast remained intact, her guests would never know she was really a demon. 

          "Is there anything else I can get you?" Shura asked politely. Miroku raised his eyebrows. He had a few suggestions to run by the young, attractive hostess. 

          "Well actually…" Glares from Sango and Kagome made him rethink his answer. "Um…can I have seconds?" Shura forced a slight smile and left to bring more food. No doubt, it was going to be a very long night. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sky was beginning to grow dark outside as Shura returned with a fresh platter of food. After serving her guests she herself sat down and watched them eat with calm satisfaction. An angry growl from Kirara made everyone look up in surprise. The cat demon was clearly unhappy with Shura's presence, and was approaching her with fur raised. Shura glanced first at the feisty demon approaching her, then at the animal's owner. Sango was watching her friend's behavior with interest instead of concern. Kirara never acted that way around strangers unless they were somehow threatening, and Sango was curious to know why her furry friend had targeted their hostess. Was it simply because she could sense Shura disliked demon slayers, or was there something more involved. Inuyasha was as anxious as Kirara, and he portrayed his feelings just as directly. 

          "What's the matter Kirara, something not smell right?" Inuyasha glanced over at Shura to see her reaction, but he wasn't in for much luck. Shura's expression didn't change; she was still calm and unwavering. Kagome however was appalled by the half demon's lack of manners. 

          "Inuyasha!" she scolded angrily, but Inuyasha ignored her. Kagome started to apologize for Inuyasha's rudeness but Shura raised a hand and quieted her. 

          "It's okay. Inuyasha's probably right, something about my scent must be bothering her." That was an understatement. Shura had a hunch that Kirara could not only smell her demon scent, but the animal could also see through her human disguise. It was a trait common to most cat type demons; their gaze was powerful enough to see through enchantments and they were often immune to most magic charms and spells. Shura smiled lightly and reached over towards her guests' tray of food. On the far corner closest to her was a bowl of cream she had brought specifically for Sango's demon friend. Lifting the bowl carefully, Shura placed it in front of Kirara. The cat demon stopped snarling and looked up in bewilderment. She sniffed lightly at the offering and glanced at Shura as if to ask "is this for me?" Shura nodded and edged the dish closer. Kirara let out a happy meow and started to lap up the cream. 

          "There now, you see. I'm not your enemy, you have nothing to worry about." Shura crooned reassuringly as Kirara continued to eat. Hopefully now, the animal would realize that she was a friendly inhabitant, not her demon prey. 

          A loud creek in the floorboards and the sound of someone creeping elsewhere in the inn put Kirara suddenly on alert. Inuyasha had heard the sound too and quickly rose to his feet. Even though she too had detected the intruder Shura continued to play up her human role and ignored her impulses to investigate. 

          "Something wrong?" Shura inquired, to make herself even less conspicuous. Inuyasha glanced at her suspiciously before he answered. 

          "They'res something here." 

          "What!" Kagome asked anxiously "the demon?" Drawing his sword, Inuyasha walked over to the doorway and poked his head into the hall. There was no trace of anyone. 

          "Maybe it was your imagination." Miroku suggested with a gentle shrug of his shoulders. Inuyasha reentered the room, an annoyed look on his face. 

          "I'm not imagining things…I heard someone…." Suddenly Inuyasha tensed "There!" with a sharp turn, Inuyasha swung out his sword. The blade stopped inches away from the face of a small, wide-eyed child. 

          "Great job Inuyasha" Kagome teased when she saw the baffled look on her companions face "Can't even tell the difference between demons and small children!" Inuyasha grunted and put away his sword, as the remaining members of the team started to laugh. Terror stricken the young girl ran into the room and threw herself into Shura's arms. 

          "Soma!" Shura scolded sternly "You know better then to come here alone at night, especially when they'res a demon on the loose!" 

          "You know her?" Kagome inquired as she glanced at the youngster huddling in Shura's arms.  

          "Soma is my very young apprentice," Shura replied, then she once again directed her voice to the little girl "who has made a habit of coming here when she's not supposed to." Soma glanced up at Shura with tearing, sapphire eyes. 

          "Please don't be mad," she whined. Shura was about ready to excuse herself and escort the child home when she noticed a dark bruise under one of Soma's eyes. Resting a hand under the girl's chin, Shura tilted her face in different directions and found more bruises. 

          "Your face…Soma what happened?" Soma bit her lip and looked away in shame. "Soma…" Shura repeated more insistently. The child sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes with her wrist before she finally answered.

          "I got in a fight." Shura shook her head in disapproval. 

          "With who? Was it the Koto brothers again?" the little child nodded. Disappointment hung heavy in Shura's eyes. Arguments were almost mandatory when those two troublemakers were involved, but she had hoped Soma would have more self-control. The child saw Shura's unhappiness and tried to explain herself. 

          "I did it for you! This time they called you a monster! I couldn't let them insult you like that!" Shura silenced the child with a hand gesture and tucked her gently in her arms. She admired her young charge's devotion, but not when it reached a point like this. 

          "Soma listen to me," Shura said, her voice soft and compassionate "I know you were trying to help, but it's not your responsibility to defend my name." Soma crossed her arms and started to pout. 

"But I was just doing what you told me to do," she protested. "I was standing up for something I believe in." Shura patted the child's head. It seemed that Soma was taking her lessons too much to heart. 

          "Yes but you mustn't try and force your beliefs on others. They're entitled to their opinions too. And even if they're not the same as yours, that doesn't make them wrong…understand." Soma sighed and nodded. The sounds of more footsteps elsewhere in the building made Soma whine. 

          "It's probably my parents. They're gonna be so mad when they find out I'm here." 

          "With good reason. " Shura once again reminded her. The two sighed in unison. Neither was looking forward to explaining matters to Soma's parents. Soma for obvious reasons, and Shura because unlike their clever, if not sometimes over protective daughter, the rest of the family despised her in every way imaginable. Soma's mother and father were horrified when the leader Yama had allowed Mia to adopt her in the first place, and even more so when their only daughter decided to train as a healer and ended up befriending her in the process. The cause of their hatred was their fear and the cause of that was, naturally, her demon heritage. The fact that she was also an avid sorceress only made their judgments worse. Soma's parents were not shy about blaming Shura for accidents or mistakes that occurred around the village, and they made sure to do so whenever possible in the hopes that one day, she'd be exiled or even lynched. But it was not their attitude towards her that bothered Shura most; it was the fact that they often took out their aggressions on her mother and even Soma. 

          Shura listened as the familiar angry bellow of Soma's father echoed through the walls. He was in a bitter mood, and that was never a good sign. Soma clung tightly to Shura's kimono. Her father's shout could be heard clearly even from their location at the opposite end of the building. Leaning down Shura whispered lightly into her charge's ear. 

          "We'd better go meet him before he frightens my guests" Soma couldn't resist a giggle at the very truthful remark. Slowly Shura rose and both she and Soma bowed graciously to Inuyasha and the others. 

          "If you will please excuse me, I have some…business to attend to. I will return shortly." Shura turned and headed towards the door with Soma in toe and very soon the pair had left their sight. 

          Silently the group listened as the enraged father's voice went from loud to deafening. No one needed demon senses to hear the conversation as it continued to be transmitted through the walls with surprising clarity. 

          "Rya," the father growled to his wife "take Soma home, I'll have a talk with her later." Rya, just as furious as her husband, started to leave the building. Her voice could also be heard clearly as she stormed away, dragging Soma behind her. 

          "Don't you give me that look young lady!" she commanded  "You had us worried sick! Just wait until we get home…" Rya's lecture trailed off as she walked outside and slammed the door behind her. With his wife and daughter no longer present, Soma's father raged on even louder then before. Inuyasha had to cover his sensitive ears just to make the volume bearable.    "This is the last straw Mia!" The man was shouting, "That monster of yours has to go! She's a bad influence on my daughter and a danger to this town!" Though not as outspoken as Soma's father, the innkeeper was rightfully upset by his remarks. 

          "A danger! How dare you say such things!" she cried "Shura's dedicated her life to saving those of others, she's worked miracles for this place!" 

          "She's the reason demons keep coming here…they swarm to her like hornets in a hive, and yet you say she's helping us!" 

          "With all due respect sir," Shura's composed voice suddenly intervened, "the least you could do is criticize me by name." There was a pause, as if Shura's voice suddenly rendered the enraged father speechless. When he finally did speak again it was directly to Shura. His words were cold and dangerous. 

          "Now you listen here you white haired witch," he snarled, "I don't care if you are the towns' healer. I won't rest until you're dragged into the depths of hell and its beasts have feasted on your carcass!" Shura's response was casually spoken, but her true feelings were evident. 

"Is that right, well then I'll be sure to put a word in for you while I'm there." The sound of Soma's father stomping out the door was followed quickly with the echo of Mia's sharp slap. 

          "Shura! Don't you ever talk like that!" Shura sighed deeply.  

          "Sorry mother. It won't happen again." 

Once more there was the sound of footsteps as Shura ventured back to her guests. When she appeared in the doorway, her face was paler then usual except for one cheek which was slightly red. Nursing her tender cheek Shura sat down and breathed out an immense sigh. Even her composed face could not hide the anguish that tore at her insides. Kirara sensed her distress as much as the others and she quickly bounded into Shura's lap to act as a comfort. As she stroked the little demon behind the ears, Shura noted her guests' stares, and the worry they carried in their expressions on her behalf. 

          "Please, don't concern yourselves with me." Shura tried to wave off their pity with a reassuring tone. No good, her attempt only managed to turn the groups worry into anger. 

          "I can't believe that guy!" Kagome finally blurted out, her temper flaring, "How dare he say things like that about you!" the others nodded in agreement. Shura shrugged her shoulders lightly. 

"A few of Mr. Tye's choice selections from a _much_ longer list I assure you." she remarked sadly. 

"What's this guy have against you anyway?" Inuyasha inquired in his usual sassy tone. Shura glanced first at the half demon, then lowered her eyes and stared at Kirara who had started to purr. If only he knew. 

"Outsiders like myself aren't really welcome here." Shura finally answered. It wasn't the exact reason, but her words were true enough. Inuyasha felt a slight stab of pity for Shura. He knew the pain she had tried to numb herself too far to well.  

"I know that feeling," he grumbled softly. Miroku cleared his throat and posed what would seem an obvious question. 

"So why are you sticking around if they treat you like that?" 

"I'm the only skilled healer around this area and my mother needs me here to help run the inn." Shura replied "Besides, it would break her heart if I left…." Shura's voice trailed off when she noticed faint red stripes appearing on her wrists. Her spell of deception was starting to ware off. Suddenly nervous Shura plucked Kirara from her lap and rose to her feet. 

"Well it's getting late and seeing as how Mr. Tye has probably woken up the entire town with his shouting," Shura paused to pull down her sleeves "I don't think you'll be seeing any demons tonight." Shura gathered up the remains of the empty dishes and headed towards the door. "If you don't mind, I'm going to retire for the night. My room is the last door on the left. If you need anything, just knock." With that said, Shura briskly made her exit. She hated to be so abrupt, but without any covering, her demon features would soon be exposed, and that probably wouldn't go over well.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

As everyone prepared to sleep, Miroku was distracted with other ideas. To him, Shura's generosity was practically an invitation, and he was curious to know weather a romantic frolic was included in the offer. He waited patiently until everyone was asleep, then slowly crept to the door. He had nearly made it past Inuyasha who was dozing in his path, when suddenly the half demons eyes snapped open. 

          "Uh…I was going to freshen up," Miroku lied. Inuyasha shot him a weary glance. He wasn't fooled. 

          "Give it up Miroku," he whispered sternly "she's out of your league." Miroku shrugged off Inuyasha's concern and continued onward down the hall to Shura's room. Quietly he knocked. There was no reply so he tried again more insistently, still no answer. Miroku pulled open Shura's bedroom door a crack and peered inside. There was no sign of her.  Carefully he opened the door wider and stepped inside. Shura wasn't in the room at all. The sound of splashing coming from outside drew Miroku's attention to another door in the room. The door leading outside was slightly ajar, and through it the monk could see the rippling waters of the lake. Shura must have been outside. Miroku walked over to the door and stepped out into the night. What he saw next made his blood run cold. 

          Shura was hovering several feet above the lake's surface, her pale uncovered body seemingly consumed in a swirling vortex of water. Horrified, Miroku ran forward ready to attempt a rescue, but he stopped short when the water parted revealing the demon woman held within. Though she was facing away from him, Miroku could see Shura's dog like tail, feet and ears as well as the blood red stripes on her back and shoulders. The monk gasped in surprise when Shura suddenly turned her head and fixed her slitted yellow eyes on him. Shura raised and arm and thrust it towards Miroku. At her command, a powerful jet of water sprang from the vortex's flow and pelted Miroku against the side of the inn, knocking him out cold. 

          Her spell disrupted, Shura eased her body to the shore as the waters around her gradually calmed and dispersed back to the lake. Breathing deeply, Shura felt her magic begin to work. Slowly the stripes on her body disappeared, and her powerful demon body became lighter and more delicate. Her padded dog feet morphed to resemble those of a human, and her long tail, and claws gradually vanished. Shura growled under her breath when she noticed her demon ears still remained. That monk had not only interrupted her spell and made it incomplete, he had seen her demon self! She would have to work quickly and cast a spell to erase his memory before he awakened. Shura lifted her kimono off the tree branch it was suspended from, tossed it over her shoulders and fascined it tightly as she approached the unconscious monk. Bending down beside him, Shura lifted Miroku into her arms and softly whispered an incantation into his ear. At first his body tensed as he subconsciously tried to resist her spell, but not even his spiritual power was enough to ward off her magic. Miroku shivered, then went limp as his mind finally gave in and his memory of her demon self faded into nothing. Noises from inside made Shura freeze and set her ears forward. The commotion outside had awakened the others in Miroku's group; and his presence had not gone unnoticed. 

          Gripped with panic, Shura lifted the monk over her shoulder and darted inside. After concealing her ears with a large straw hat, she walked briskly down the hall to her guests' quarters. Pulling open the door and stepping inside, Shura caught the attention of Inuyasha and the others as she dumped Miroku's limp, sopping wet body onto the floor. 

          "Miroku!" Kagome gasped as her eyes fell on the monk "What happened?" Shura snorted lightly as she tossed a strand of dripping wet hair behind her shoulder. She couldn't stick around and answer questions, not while her human disguise remained incomplete. 

"When he wakes up please tell your friend not to intrude on me again," Shura informed them as she turned up her nose in disgust "It's very disrespectful." Inuyasha couldn't resist a smirk as Kagome and Sango tried to wake up their companion.  

"Serves him right," he muttered. Inuyasha perked up suddenly as Shura turned on her heels, and strode towards the door. Her scent had changed somehow. Just then Miroku awakened. 

"Wha…what happened?" he mumbled, his mind a total blur. 

"That's what we'd like to know." Sango replied. Her voice was filled with both annoyance and suspicion. Before the interrogation could continue Kagome noticed Inuyasha was tense and alert and became immediately concerned.

"Inuyasha…what's wrong?" 

Inuyasha sniffed more carefully and confirmed his suspicions.

"I knew something wasn't right with her!" Getting to his feet, Inuyasha drew the tetsagia and started for the door. 

"What? What are you talking about!" Kagome cried as she raced after him with Sango, Miroku and Shippo in toe. 

"Its Shura, she reeks of demon!" Inuyasha replied as he powered up his sword and charged down the hall. "And I'm gonna find out why!" Inuyasha threw open the door to Shura's room just in time to see her dart outside. "Come back here!" Inuyasha demanded as he took up the chase. Though fast on her feet, in her current form Shura could not outrun Inuyasha. She skidded to a stop as the half demon darted in front of her, and Sango held up a position from behind. Outnumbered and surrounded with no means of escape, Shura nervously stood her ground. Being incomplete, her spell was already beginning to wear off. But until the reversal transformation was complete, she was practically defenseless. Holding his blade high, Inuyasha stepped forward threateningly. 

"Thought you could hide from us huh! Well take this!" Ducking to the ground Shura managed to avoid a blow from the Tetsusaiga aimed at her head, but her hat wasn't as lucky. As the garment fell away in shreds, Shura's demon ears were revealed to everyone. 

Shura rolled away from another strike and quickly got to her feet. With each passing moment she could feel herself gaining back the agility and stamina she needed to avoid Inuyasha's attacks. 

"Inuyasha!" Shura cried as the half demon charged at her swinging his sword wildly. "Pleas stop!" Darting from side to side, Shura evaded the Tetsusaiga's blade my mere inches. "I don't want to fight you!" her pleas fell on deaf ears. 

"You should have thought of that before you possessed the innkeepers daughter!" Inuyasha jumped effortlessly into the air and swung down hard with his sword.  Surrounded on all sides by her foes and the lake, Shura had no other options but to engage in defensive combat. Reaching up, Shura caught Tetsusaiga's blade between her hands and stopped it mid blow. Her strength surprised Inuyasha who, try as he might, couldn't maneuver his sword from Shura's grip. As both fighters struggled for control, Shura's demon form began to return. Her body started to regain strength and muscle, her feet morphed back into paws, her tail grew back down to her ankles, and the red markings gradually appeared on her face. Once the transformation was complete Shura was left with a distinct advantage in strength and started to gain the upper hand in her power struggle with Inuyasha. 

Gripping the earth with her padded feet, Shura forced a jolt of power up her body and forced the Tetsusaiga away from her. The thrust sent the sword flying, and Inuyasha staggering backwards several feet. Inuyasha had barely regained his balance when Shura raced forward and shoved him hard in the chest. Her blow sent the half demon sprawling to the ground, the wind knocked completely out of him. Shura had attacked, not to injure, only to stun and allow herself a route to escape. Unfortunately Sango and Miroku didn't see it that way. 

Shura jumped up into the air to evade Sango's massive boomerang as it whizzed past her. She was quick to note that the slayer's aim was much better then Inuyasha's; her weapon came dangerously close to making contact. But that wasn't the only threat she faced. When Shura landed Miroku was there to greet her, and he also packed a powerful weapon. As Miroku prepared to unleash his attack, Shura pulled a small sac from a pocket inside her kimono and threw it at the monk's feet. The pouch exploded as it hit the ground releasing its contents of powerful flash powder. Miroku staggered backwards as the particles ignited and blinded him with a sudden brilliant light. Having stopped Miroku's assault, Shura darted past him and headed for an opening into the forest. 

          "Oh no you don't!" Sango's cry echoed loudly through the night as she pulled on her poison-blocking mask and simultaneously pelted Shura with a pouch full of fine, toxic, granules. Shura froze and covered her face with her sleeves. She had to commend Sango for her effort; the fine powder she used would have killed lesser demons. But for Shura, poison had to come in very large doses and be very potent to do any serious damage; the toxins running through her own body insured that. Even so, the slayers poison did burn the eyes, and make breathing difficult. Shura jumped up and hovered over the poison cloud. Her senses warned of an incoming attack from Inuyasha, and she managed to refocus her vision just in time to see exactly from where. Once again, Shura dodged the half demon's swing, but this time she stopped her opponent from recovering. Just as his blade passed her shoulder, Shura grabbed Inuyasha's sword holding wrist in one hand, and his face with the other. Then she immobilized him with a sharp jab in the stomach with her knee. Inuyasha went limp in her grasp, and Shura lowered them both to the ground after witch she promptly released his face and seized the front of his kimono instead. Keeping a firm grip on his wrist Shura spoke again. 

          "Please stop this now! I don't want to have to hurt you!" With his free hand Inuyasha countered Shura's grip on his shirtfront with one of his own on her wrist 

          "Shut up and fight!" he demanded in a rage. Shura curled back her lips and bared her fangs. She hated to resort to aggression, but it was clearly the only option left. 

          "Very well then, you give me no choice!" Forceing deadly toxins out of her nails, she burned Inuyasha's wrist so badly that he was forced to drop Tetsusaiga. Shura then yanked her other hand free and landed a fierce punch to the half demon's jaw. Careening through the air, Inuyasha finally came to a stop after he crashed head long into Miroku, who had chosen that exact moment to step in and try and fight once again. 

          Shura cracked her knuckles and looked on sadly as Kagome and Shippo rushed to her fallen companions side. This was why she hated fighting. A sudden rush of wind from behind made Shura perk her ears, but this time she sensed the attack an instant to late. Shura howled in agony as the edge of Sango's boomerang scraped width wise across her back. The weapon tore through cloth as easily as it did air, and Shura winced as she felt a burning pain erupt on the backs of her shoulders. Dizzy with the scent of her own blood, Shura sank to her knees and waited for the slayer to make the killing blow. 

          "Sango stop!" Kagome's voice sounded out loudly, and out of reflex Shura looked up in the direction it had come from. During the fight, Kagome had made the observation that the others failed to notice; that Shura was only fighting in defense and her main goal was to escape. "I don't think she's a danger to us!" Inuyasha was astonished by his companions remark, he for one didn't think that was a fair assumption, and he had the agony in his wrist to prove it. 

          "Kagome are you nuts! She's the demon this town hired us to kill…SO KILL HER ALREADY!!" 

          Sango nodded her understanding and prepared to launch another attack. But before she could strike a familiar saber-fanged wildcat demon stepped in her path. "Kirara!" Sango exclaimed in surprise as her companion snarled out her disapproval. Before the slayer could question her friend's behavior another figure darted onto the scene. 

          "What do you think you're doing? Stop this at once!" Mia's enraged shouts caught everyone by surprise. Torn from sleep, and looking the part, the innkeeper's anger was amplified as she ran to Shura's side. The three fighters were horrified. 

          "Mia! Get away from there!" Sango shouted over Kirara's roars "Your daughters been possessed! Its to dangerous!" Mia ignored Sango's order and continued to help Shura as she struggled to get to her feet.

          "That's impossible!" the woman commented, her voice more subdued but her tone just as serious. Faced with the circumstances, Sango and the others interpreted Mia's answer as denial rather then fact and the innkeeper's blunt dismissal of the very obvious truth of the situation really pissed Inuyasha off.

          "What do you mean impossible!" he cried with angry sarcasm "In case you haven't noticed           your daughter's a demon!" Mia looked first at Shura, then back at Inuyasha. 

          "Yes, so you see, it is impossible. How could Shura be possessed by a demon if she _already is_ a demon?"  Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but that was as far as he got. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had similar reactions, and Kagome managed a meek answer for the bunch of them. 

          "You…you mean you knew about this?" 

          "Yes of course I did, I'm the one who raised her." Mia replied. Though thoroughly exasperated at this point she supposed she owed these people an explanation. 

          "What's going on out here!" the leader Yama's voice interrupted before Mia had a chance to explain. Panting heavily, Yama appeared from the darkness "I heard noise is everyone alright?" it didn't take him long to survey the scene and Shura's bleeding back told him the outcome. "Oh my lord Shura!" horrified Yama ran over helped Mia support the injured healer. "Child what happened?" 

          Shura narrowed her eyes. Something about this scene didn't add up. Why was Yama the only one to investigate the commotion? If it was a loud as he suggested, surely others would have come. Then she caught it, the ripe scent of serpent demon, and it was coming from the village leader. The renegade demon must have used her "distraction" of the demon slayer guests as its opportunity to strike; and dear Yama had paid for both their negligence with his life. 

           "Its alright Yama. Just a misunderstanding." Shura answered. Something about her tone made Mia uneasy. Despite Shura's serene attitude she faintly detected the note of danger in her daughters voice. Shura knew something the others didn't and it was definitely something bad. 

          "Well as long as everything's been sorted out." Yama said with a smile as he looked over the group. Then he quickly turned his attention back to Shura. "Now then, I suggest we get inside and tend to that wound of yours." Before they could move, Inuyasha stepped forward. 

          "Woah woah wait a minute! If you knew Shura was a demon this entire time…why did you ask us to come and protect your village from her?" This time it was Shura who answered, but oddly she set her sights on Yama as she spoke. 

"Isn't it obvious by now? I'm not the one your after." Everyone's faces fell. 

"You mean there's _another_ demon around here somewhere?" Shippo exclaimed. His remark was joined with Inuyasha's annoyed short and mumbling from everyone else. Shura narrowed her eyes. For being hired demon slayers, this group was sure slow on the uptake. 

"Yes…and it's a lot closer then you realize" Pulling free from her mother, Shura seized Yama by the throat and lifted him off his feet. The creature may have adorned the skin of their leader, but she was not so easily fooled. Unfortunately, once again her actions were misinterpreted and Shura was forced to release the demon leader to avoid a swing from Inuyasha. 

"Hands off! I knew she was the one behind this!" Shura backed away and watched helplessly as Miroku and Mia helped her foe to his feet. 

"No wait!" Shura tried to protest, "You don't understand! He's…" no good. Pleading to Inuyasha was just as useless as talking to a rock. He was ready to take another swing at her when suddenly Kagome interrupted with an important discovery. 

"Wait… Inuyasha!" she cried having seen the unmistakable flicker of a jewel fragment on Yama's forehead "He has a jewel shard inside him!" 

"What!" Inuyasha turned around immediately and set his sights on the leader Yama. His secret revealed the man started to laugh manically as his eyes changed to the golden yellow of a serpent demon. Mia backed away in horror as a large, jet-black snake ripped from the leaders back. The serpent was easily over ten feet long, with the head of a monitor and the eyes of a cat. A row of spikes extended down the length of its long, scaly, form and a crest of frills adorned its head like a crown. Shimmering brightly in the middle of its forehead was a shard of the shecone jewel. The shake demon hissed loudly as it flickered out a blue forked tongue and turned its gaze on the frightened innkeeper. 

Inuyasha charged forward ready to strike, but not only did Shura beat him to it, she used a very familiar attack. 

"Iron reever soul stealer!" Shura called as she struck out with both hands and sliced the serpent into pieces. The demons head landed several feet away, the jewel shard still flickering on it. But for once neither Inuyasha nor the others took any notice of it. They had become preoccupied interrogating Shura. 

"Where did you learn that attack!"? Inuyasha demanded. Shura said nothing, only looked on in confusion. Why would Inuyasha care what attacks she knew. 

"I don't see why it concerns you," she replied. Inuyasha looked about ready to explode. 

"Of course it concerns me! The only other demon who knew that strike was my father! It's a move strictly passed down through my bloodline!" Inuyasha stepped forward "Now I'll ask again…where did you learn it!"  Shura said nothing. In reality she had no explanation to offer, she had known the attack nearly all her life, like an innate instinct. But how could she explain that to Inuyasha without offending him further. 

Off in the distance during the drama, the shecone jewel shard embedded in the serpent's forehead flickered brightly. Slowly the beast's head started to stir. Suddenly, with a mighty jolt of energy and speed, the decapitated snakes head lunged from the ground and flew towards the closest being in its path. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in horror as the demon's head flew at her with open jaws and fangs bared. "Help!" to late, Inuyasha couldn't move fast enough. All he could do was watch helplessly and shout his companions name at the top of his lungs. 

 Kagome let out a little cry of surprise as she was suddenly shoved roughly to the ground. A silver and white blur had knocked her free of the serpents attack. Then the air was filled with a new sound. This time it was the sickening thud made when fangs sank into flesh, and it was followed shortly by Shura's scream of agony. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the same instant in a different forest Sesshomaru froze in mid stride and gripped his chest in pain. Clenching his teeth tightly he closed his eyes for a moment to recompose himself. The source of his pain felt like a demon bite, but that was impossible…unless.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you alright?" Jaken asked his voice filled with concern. Sesshomaru straitened up and took in a deep breath. It was the first signal he had received in years, but there was no mistake about it.  His daughter was still alive. Sesshomaru winced as the pain in his chest spread to his shoulder and from there throughout his body. It felt as though his blood was on fire; the tell tail sign of black viper demon venom. 

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and waited for the pain to diminish. Like she had done so many times as a child, Shura was summoning him by unconsciously projecting her pain into his mind. Considering this was the first time in nearly twenty years that Shura called to him in this manner, Sesshomaru imagined her life was in grave danger. 

Sesshomaru glanced down at Jaken who was still waiting anxiously for an answer. If Shura really did need his help that badly, he would not hesitate, but even so, there was no sense in him doing what Jaken was just as capable of. Calmly the demon lord pulled a dark, twisted, vine like herb out of his robe.   

"Jaken do something useful for a change and gather more of this herb." As he spoke, Sesshomaru tossed the plant at his servant. Jaken jumped awkwardly from one foot to the other as he tried to catch the herb without dropping it. 

"More of this….?" Jaken questioned in bewilderment as he glanced over the herb. "wha…whatever for?" it was a logical question. Jaken recognized the plant as the only know curative agent of black viper demon venom, but why the sudden demand? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Trying to explain the situation to his half whit companion would take days, and time was the one thing they didn't have. 

"In the time you spend asking questions, you could have already finished your task. Now move…we leave at sundown." Jaken bowed obediently and began the search. Somehow he knew by the seriousness in his masters voice that his numerous inquires would have to wait. 

"I'm afraid I owe all of you an apology," the innkeeper said quietly as she knelt down and continued to tend to her daughter who was lying motionless in bed. 

"Uh yeah I would say so!" Inuyasha snapped. His impatience at such an inappropriate time drove Kagome over the edge. 

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha didn't have time to protest as he was once again squished to the floor. "Honestly you're so rude!" Kagome turned to Mia who had a rather puzzled look on her face. "Don't mind him," Kagome assured her as she directed her voice to the half demon sprawled at her feet, Mia looked down at the floor. 

"I should have told you about Shura." Mia didn't need to say it directly for everyone to know what was going through her mind. 

"None of this is your fault Mia," Sango tried to reassure her. "You were just doing your job." 

"Yeah," Kagome chimed in "if anything its _Miroku's_ fault, he was the one who stepped in on her uninvited!" Mia's raised an eyebrow in the monk's direction. Suddenly the target of several evil stares, Miroku tried desperately to defend himself. 

"How…was I supposed to know she was a demon….I mean….er…" Miroku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Since there really was no good explanation he could offer concerning his behavior he decided it was safer if he just shut up. His remark though unnerving to Mia, did raise other points. How was Shura able to make herself look human anyway? It was Kagome who finally posed that question. 

"Well as you've probably guessed by now, I'm not Shura's real mother," came Mia's reply "Although I don't know much about her parents I'd guess that one of them was probably a witch demon."  

"Ah I see," Sango nodded in understanding as she recalled her lessons on such creatures. "So she used sorcery. That explains how she was able to change her scent and appear human, and why Kirara was so apprehensive of her at first." 

"Yeah that's all very interesting…" Inuyasha grumbled sarcastically from his position on the floor. "So how did she wind up here?" Mia sighed sadly. 

"I took her in when she as just a toddler. I won't go into to much detail, but lets just say I rescued her from a very gruesome bunch of demon trappers."   

"Demon trappers!" Sango's face went pale when the title of the hideous butchers came up in Mia's retelling of Shura's history. 

"Yes." The innkeeper nodded as she set a wet compress on her daughter's feverish head. "I'm afraid so." Sango lowered her eyes in shame. She now understood why Shura had showed such a disliking towards her profession, and she felt horrible for trying to sway her otherwise. 

          "I've never heard of demon trappers before," Kagome admitted "What are they?" Sango sighed quietly. 

"They're rouge exterminators who either failed or quit their training and decided to go off on their own. They slaughter demons and sell them piece by piece for medicine and weapons." Kagome and Shippo both grimaced in disgust. 

"I don't see what the big deal is," Miroku commented his opinion.

"Yeah," Inuyasha chimed in as he got to his feet "What makes these trappers different from any other demon slayer?" Sango forced eye contact with the both of them.

"Because these trappers don't just target the dangerous or wicked demons, they'll take anything that falls into their traps. Young, old, good, bad, royal…even hybrids. No demon is safe from them." That got Inuyasha's attention. It was one thing to slaughter troublesome demons, but killing innocent ones…that got him mad. Seeing Inuyasha's fury, Mia rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't get too upset Inuyasha. Most of the demon trappers were wiped out years ago, at least the major groups of them anyway." There was a sudden quietness in Mia's tone, which suggested she in fact knew more on that matter then they realized. 

"What happened to them?" Kagome asked out of her own curiosity. It was a seemingly harmless inquiry, Kagome simply meant to continue on the conversation. But as it turned out, it was the one question the innkeeper dreaded to answer. Mia's response came with no words, only a solemn expression filled with fear and shame. Somehow, Sango knew what Mia feared to tell; that Shura had sought revenge for her childhood mistreatment and had been brutally successful. 

"She killed them…" Sango said under her breath, but in the sudden quiet that had instilled, everyone heard the chilling remark. Mia looked away in sorrow. 

"Please don't think unkindly of Shura, she wasn't in her right mind when it happened." Inuyasha was about to spit out a smart-alecky comment, but Miroku silenced him with a bash in the head and himself provided a more appropriate response. 

"What do you mean 'not in her right mind?'" the innkeeper sighed. 

"I don't know how to explain it, but sometimes Shura's powers escalate suddenly to a level beyond her logical control," she paused briefly to brush a tear from her cheek "I don't know what causes it, but once she's in that state…." Mia breathed in hard to try and hold back more tears. She was clearly having difficulty finishing the conversation; an action that told everyone better then words just how horrific the consequences were.  

"No wonder the villagers are paranoid," Inuyasha mumbled. Mia shot a glance at the half demon. 

"They don't know about what happened and you mustn't tell them ever!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Mia's logic confused him. Denying Shura's power didn't seem to be getting them anywhere. 

"Why?" he asked, "It would sure teach them a thing or two about respect." The innkeeper narrowed her eyes. Playing on peoples' fears may have worked for Inuyasha, but her daughter was a much different demon. 

"Because Shura isn't proud of what she's done! In fact, after that terrible night of rampage she was so frightened by what she had become she begged me to keep her sedated until she was able to tame her powers and keep them in check. She never meant to kill anyone, even if they did deserve it." Mia's gaze shifted from her group of guests back to her ailing daughter. Even though the black vipers fangs had been pulled from her shoulder, their venom was still working with deadly efficiency. Shura had an incredibly high fever, and her breathing was rapid and exaggerated. She would also go through violent fits of shivering and coughing out blood. Despite Mia's composure, the worry in her face was just as painful for the others to watch. 

To pass time, and perhaps help as a distraction from her daughters suffering, Mia finished her telling of Shura's past and the memorable experiences of raising her. By the end of the narrative both she and Kagome were close to tears. 

"I'm sorry," Mia finally managed to blurt out. She was on the verge of breaking down but trying desperately not to show it. "I'm just so afraid of loosing her!" Inuyasha sighed heavily. Mia's love and compassion reminded him a lot of his own mother and he couldn't help but feel pity for her situation. The half demon crossed his arms and avoided all eye contact, but when he spoke, his tone was genuine. 

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mia looked over at Inuyasha in surprise, as did everyone else. 

"I know Shura mentioned that there was a curative herb for black viper venom. She must have it written in her notes. If you want to help then go quickly and fetch Soma, she'll know where to look for the information."


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

It didn't take Inuyasha long to "persuade" Soma's parents to let her come over, and before long the search for the name of the elusive herb began. Unfortunately the onset of urgency made Soma somewhat careless in her pursuit, and as the information failed to show itself, the child became even more so. 

"Its gotta be around here somewhere!" Soma grumbled in frustration as she tossed various scrolls left and right. Shura was a meticulous record keeper, but her methods of organization were another matter. Soma dug furiously through her mentor's records, but could find no trace of the document she was after. 

Soma stood up and took out her frustration on the nearest wall. It was all she could do to keep herself from exploding. In her fit of anger, Soma inadvertently knocked a loose scrap of paper free from its former position tacked on Shura's wall. 

"Oh there it is," Soma commented in relief as she picked up and examined the renegade paper. Quickly she darted back to Mia's room to show everyone the information she had found. 

"It's called snake weed," Soma said as she held up the paper for everyone to see. On it there was a hand drawn illustration of the aforementioned herb. It was a hideous, tangled vine looking plant. "It's a rare herb that looks bad and tastes even worse," Soma continued "But as the name suggests, it's the only cure for viper poison." 

"Where is it found?" Sango asked as she boldly stepped forward. Soma glanced over the paper carefully for a minute as she mentally translated Shura's scribbles. 

"It's most common in a place west of here called Fern Heights." Soma announced. Mia covered her face in despair, an act both Soma and Sango failed to notice. 

"Alright then, Kirara and I will go and get it, don't you worry." 

"It's no good." Came Mia's sorrowed response. "Fern Heights is six days away from here. Even with your demon companion, you'd never make it in time." Soma's eyes widened but she said nothing. As a maturing healer, Soma feared a tragic outcome, but as Shura's friend she refused to give in so quickly. 

"Don't give up now Mia. Shura's the strongest person I know. If anyone can pull through this, she can!" Soma sat down on the floor and immediately began to create a list of curative ingredients that could help ease her friend's pain and give her strength to fight the poison. Once she was done, she rose and quickly gathered the remaining information she needed from Shura's notes. When she re-entered Soma addressed the room not as a child, but as a drill sergeant. 

"Alright Inuyasha, Miroku, I need you to go and find this mushroom," she said as she handed the half demon a sketch of the item "They grow a few miles away north of here." Inuyasha looked dumbfounded, mostly because he couldn't believe he was taking orders from an eight year old. Miroku had a similar look, but for different reasons. 

"Forgive me for asking, but do you really need both of us to gather a single mushroom?" Soma raised an eyebrow. 

"Trust me, it will be much easier with two people." Miroku sighed and walked out of the room with Inuyasha muttering behind him. Soma then set her sights the remaining four travelers. "Kagome, Sango, I want you to stay with Shura until I get back from gathering more ingredients. Send Kirara if anything happens understand?" 

"Wait a minute what about…" Mia started to say, but Soma stopped her with a stern gaze. 

"Mia, I want you to go and get some rest!" Soma paused and looked over as Shippo. "And just to make sure you do, I'm having Shippo be your babysitter." Mia opened her mouth to protest, but Soma would hear none of it. "That's healers orders Mia! Now go, you need some sleep." Mia sighed heavily and slowly got to her feet. As much as she wanted to stay, there was no arguing with Soma. Even at her tender age, the child was a firecracker and would not easily take no for an answer. In any case she did have a point. Slowly Mia left the room with Shippo bounding after her. 

Soma slung a large, burlap bag over her shoulder and after giving the two girls explicit instructions on how to care for her friend, she too was off into the breaking dawn. 

"Are you sure this is the right way sire?" Jaken questioned his master as the two continued to travel ever closer to a remote human village. Sesshomaru said nothing even though he was milling over the same question himself. Why would his daughter be so careless as to wonder so close to a human settlement? It didn't make sense. Even if she was under the effects of viper venom, surely she knew better then to go stumbling blindly into an area infested with people. 

Sesshomaru glanced up when a twig snapped loudly nearby. They were not the only ones headed towards the village. Jaken continued forward with confident steps, completely oblivious to what was approaching until…

Smack! Out of the forest sprinted a young village girl with shoulder length, sandy colored hair and pale blue eyes. Her clothes were ripped in several places, and her bare legs and arms covered with scratches. She was carrying what looked to be very heavy burlap bag over one shoulder. In her haste to return home, the child had failed to notice Jaken in her path and had run strait into him. Dazed and surprised, both the demon and the child cried out in alarm once they saw each other. 

          Eager to show authority for once, Jaken stepped forward ready to yell at the child, but he stopped short when he realized she was actually bowing to him. 

          "I'm sorry," the child blurted out quickly "Please forgive me for my rudeness, I didn't mean to show such disrespect." Jaken just stared in bewilderment. For being a human child, this girl was extremely well versed and she seemed unusually comfortable around demons. 

          "What is a child like you doing out here all by yourself?" Jaken found himself asking. The girl pointed to some small green tendrils growing near Jaken's feet. 

          "I was gathering herbs for a sick friend back at my village. She was bitten by a viper demon last night." 

          "Is that so," Sesshomaru commented coldly as he stepped into view. "Serves them right for being so careless." The little child's eyes widened when her gaze fell on the majestic Sesshomaru. Finding herself in the presence of a demon lord, she bowed even lower. 

"Please demon lord, it's urgent that I get home right away, so please let me pass unharmed." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Even if she was a human, there would be no benefit to slaying her, at least not at that moment. 

          "Leave at once, and don't ever cross my path again." 

 The child nodded her understanding and thanked Sesshomaru for his generosity. But just as she got to her feet the child paused when she noticed a small, wooden box tucked securely under the demon lord's arm. It was not the chest that got her attention, but rather the twisted vine creeping out through a small crack in the lid. 

          "What are you waiting for!"? Jaken demanded when the youngster failed to move fast enough "My master told you to leave!" 

For a brief moment, Soma lost her composure. 

"Y….you have snake weed!" she gasped. Sesshomaru turned an impatient eye first on the box, then on the child. Soma took a few cautious steps forward. Her heart pounding in her throat seemed to force the words out with each beat. 

""Oh great demon lord, I know I've stretched the limits of your patience….but please….I beg you… please spare some of the herb you carry." Sesshomaru couldn't help but admire the child's fearlessness. Requesting a favor from him was one thing, but asking for two…that was brave, and very foolish. 

          "Why should I care about your pathetic human friend, their life is of no concern to me."    The little girl sank to the ground and lowered herself as much as possible. If what she had already asked didn't kill her, this certainly would. 

"You are mistaken sire, my friend is not human, but a demon as you yourself are." The silence that followed was deafening. Soma closed her eyes tightly when the Sesshomaru stepped forward. 

"You mean to tell me you know a demon in this area suffering from viper poisoning?" the demon lord's voice was stern, but inside her was both anxious and curious. 

"Yes sir." The child answered timidly.  Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. When he spoke again his tone was firm and commanding. 

"Show me." 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

As requested, Soma led Sesshomaru and Jaken into the village and strait to Shura's home. The demon lord paused outside the entrance. Being surrounded on all sides by humans and their living space made his skin crawl. But as much as he despised humans, his hatred of them would have to be subdued for the time being. Even from outside the building he could feel Shura's faint life pulse beating within. 

          Sesshomaru walked up the porch steps and followed the child inside. He didn't bother to wait for her when she scampered into another room to deposit her bag of healing agents. Thanks to her subconscious mental link with him, he could already sense Shura's location within the house. 

          Meanwhile in Mia's room, Sango and Kagome were watching Shura with growing concern. In the past few hours her breathing had slowed dramatically, and she was starting to go cold. Both women were immensely relieved when they heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps approach them from down the hall. They were anxious for the young healer's return and guidance. 

          "Oh Soma! We're so glad your back! It looks like she's getting worse!" Kagome announced out loud when the figure approaching had come within earshot of the doorway. Kagome gasped in surprise when her eyes came to rest not on the small child she had expected, but instead on Sesshomaru's elegant form. 

          "Sesshomaru!" Kagome's cry of alarm and the sudden appearance of a strange demon sent Sango flying to her feet. Kirara reacted just as quickly as her companion. Shifting into her powerful attack form, the saber fanged demon positioned herself in Sesshomaru's path and snarled loudly. 

          "Kagome who is that?" Sango asked, having never encountered this particular demon before. Kagome was tense and leaning close to Shura's bedside in a protective stance. 

          "He's Inuyasha's older brother." Sango didn't need any further explanation; the fear in Kagome's eyes was evidence enough that Sesshomaru was a threat not an ally like his kin. Kagome glared at the demon lord coldly. "I don't know why you came Sesshomaru, but you're not welcome here!" Kirara followed up Kagome's feelings with another snarl.

 Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the small wooden box containing the herbs. He could easily destroy the two humans and the cat demon if he so desired; and he would if they continued to stand in his way. 

"Stop!" Soma's voice suddenly broke through the tense atmosphere "Leave him alone!" pale and out of breath, Soma darted into the room and stood defensively in front of Sesshomaru. 

"Soma what are you doing!" Kagome demanded, "Get away from there!" But the child wouldn't budge. She remained still with arms spread wide in a defensive posture. 

"Don't attack him!" Soma blurted out desperately "He brought medicine! Please! He brought the herbs for Shura!" Sesshomaru relaxed his muscles. Perhaps he wouldn't have to kill anyone after all. Kagome and Sango exchanged nervous glances. 

"Fine!" Kagome gave in reluctantly and moved a safe distance away "But we'll be watching you! So don't try anything sneaky!" If not for the pressing matter before him, Sesshomaru would have slit the girl's throat for daring to speak to him in such a manner. But once again he had to suppress the urge to spill human blood. 

As he knelt down by the bedside he couldn't help gazing at his daughter. It seemed only yesterday she was a rambunctious toddler, a far cry from the elegant woman she had grown into. Sesshomaru gently set down the wooden box and pulled a large piece of snakeweed off of the tangled mass inside. After splitting the plant open with his nails, he applied the juice from inside to Shura's wounds with surprising gentleness. 

Only after he squeezed the same contents down her throat did Shura react. Hissing and thrashing, she only became quiet after Sesshomaru rested his hand gently on her forehead. Then, to everyone's amazement, Shura slowly opened her eyes. 

As her father's face came into focus, Shura didn't know what to believe. Was it real or an illusion? Was she even alive at all? Shura tried to move, but her body wouldn't obey. All she could do was lay there and stare stupidly at what was probably a mirage. As her senses slowly returned to her, Shura was aware of a gentle weight resting on her forehead and brushing her bangs out of her face. She also detected a familiar scent very similar to her own. That couldn't have been her imagination. The demon she saw must have been real! 

"Pappa!" Shura opened her mouth and tried desperately to voice a greeting, but the words got stuck in her throat. The only message she was able to convey was a weak and nearly breathless "pa" but even that was barely audible. 

Sesshomaru saw her effort and placed his fingers gently on Shura's lips in an effort to quiet her. "Just rest now," he instructed softly "I'll come back for you later." His words were the last thing Shura heard before her mind was overcome with tiredness and could stay awake no longer. Closing her heavy eyes, Shura let her entire body relax as she fell into deep slumber. 

Sesshomaru looked past the bewildered stares of Kagome and Sango as he left the room. He could sense the young child following him at a distance, but he ignored her also. On his way down towards the exit he caught a brief glimpse of the young fox demon that accompanied his brother.           "Ah! Sesshomaru! What's he doing here!" he heard the demon squeak in a panic. As he passed the doorway where Shippo was standing Sesshomaru met the gaze of another; a tall woman with pale gray eyes and black hair. She watched him pass by with curiously but made no attempt to approach or even speak, and action he was grateful for. As he stepped outside into the sunlit morning and was rejoined by Jaken, Sesshomaru heard the unmistakable voice of his half brother and the monk he was traveling with somewhere in the distance. From where he stood Sesshomaru could see the two were attempting to carry a mushroom that was easily over three feet tall and must have weighed a ton. Inuyasha was muttering something under his breath about Miroku not moving fast enough, and Miroku was to busy straining to say much of anything. 

When the two got within several yards of him, it was Miroku who finally noticed his presence. 

"Hey, Isn't that Sesshomaru?" he commented with sudden curiosity. When Inuyasha looked up and recognized his brother, he was so quick to react and draw his sword that he released his end of the mushroom and caused Miroku to drop the heavy object onto his feet. Inuyasha ignored his friend's cry of pain as he addressed his brother angrily. 

"Sesshomaru! If you're looking for a fight then you came to the right place!" Sesshomaru looked calmly at his quick-tempered sibling. As much as he would have liked to crush the half demon twit, he had other matters on his mind and was not interested in battle.

"Another time Inuyasha." The demon lord said calmly as he walked past his brother. Inuyasha followed him with his eyes. It wasn't at all like his brother to ignore a challenge. Come to think of it, this was the first time the two had met without some type of conflict insuring. 

"I wonder what that was all about?" Inuyasha thought to himself. Before he could ponder the matter further, Miroku's cries for help finally registered. 

"Inuyasha! Are you even listening? Get this thing off me!" Inuyasha turned to find a very angry Miroku trapped beneath the massive mushroom. Eventually the two got organized and managed to drag the thing inside. But when they looked for Soma for instructions, she was nowhere in the building. 

The young healer had tagged along quietly behind Sesshomaru just long enough to shoo off any villagers that thought about approaching. The demon lord had not requested such an escort, but Soma was determined to show her appreciation one way or another. The child stopped once they reached the boundaries of the village and whispered her thanks into the wind. 

"Thank you demon lord, you saved my best friends life, and for that I owe you my own."

When Soma returned to the inn a few minutes later she found herself surrounded on all sides by the curious, annoyed and utterly confused stares of Mia, Inuyasha and the others. Soma scratched nervously behind her head in embarrassment and after shuffling everyone into the dining room told her tale from the beginning. As she narrated her encounter with the mysterious demon lord Soma also kept everyone busy preparing the ingredients she, Inuyasha and Miroku had gathered. By the time the tale ended, Soma had a nutritious mushroom stew simmering in a large caldron. As the meal cooked and the aroma of fresh mushrooms drifted through the house, everyone took turns watching Shura's recovery; everyone that is except Miroku, Mia kept him working in the kitchen. Shura's progress was steady and she seemed to improve slowly with each passing hour. 

Shura was resting comfortably under Kirara's protective gaze when the stew was finally finished. Everyone convened back in the kitchen rested and refreshed, and the atmosphere was noticeably less tense. Inuyasha was still curious as to why his brother would make an unexpected entrance, especially into a human village, but not even Soma had that answer, and she was the one who lead him there in the first place. 

Kagome was puzzled by the situation also, but for far different reasons. Inuyasha hadn't seen what she had. When Sesshomaru tended to Shura, he was incredibly gentle and the demon lord's eyes had taken on a new softness. It was almost as if he… Kagome shook her head. She shuddered to use the words "love" and "Sesshomaru" in the same sentence but… 

          "Something wrong Kagome?" Miroku's voice broke through Kagome's train of thought. 

          "No, just thinking." She replied half heartedly, her mind still racing. 

          "About what?" Inuyasha asked just before stuffing a large piece of mushroom in his mouth. Kagome looked over at Sango who was sipping politely from her own bowl. 

          "Was it just me or…did Sesshomaru seem like he was already acquainted with Shura?" Sango lowered her bowl. 

          "You noticed it too?" Inuyasha and Miroku looked perplexed. 

          "You think they've met before?" the monk inquired. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. 

"Do you think Mia would know?" No sooner had the words left her mouth then the innkeeper entered the room. 

          "Know what?" she asked having heard her name come up in conversation. 

          "We were just wondering, did Sesshomaru ever come by here before?" Mia looked perplexed. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. 

"You mean the demon from this afternoon? I don't think so…at least I've never seen him around here before." Kagome propped up her chin on her elbow. She probably should have dropped the topic right there, but something still didn't feel right. She needed more answers. 

           "Do you think Shura might have known him?" Mia scratched her chin lightly 

"Well it is a possibility, though she never mentioned coming across a demon with his features." The innkeeper shrugged her shoulders "I suppose he could have been one of her patients." Patients? Everyone exchanged confused glances at the conversations unexpected twist. Mia had paused to take a sip of tea, but she lowered her cup when she saw the bewilderment in her guest's eyes. "Shura's a healer remember." Kagome scratched her head lightly. Weren't they talking about demons a second ago? How had the topic gone from demons to healing? The two had nothing to do with each other. 

Just as Kagome opened her mouth to comment a loud rumble of thunder sounded outside, followed shortly by heavy gusts of wind that practically made the building shake. 

"A storm?" Shippo questioned "but it was clear outside just a minute ago…" Inuyasha rose swiftly and narrowed his eyes. 

"That's no ordinary storm, they'res a demon nearby, and it's coming in fast." 

Inuyasha and Sango gathered their weapons and rushed outside. A swirling mass of dark gray clouds had formed in the sky and spanned nearly the entire village. In the center of the storm, concealed by its protective cover, was the massive shadow of a serpentine dragon demon. Sango's face went pale when she realized what they were up against. 

"Careful Inuyasha," she warned sternly "that's a dragon lord."


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shura came too slowly as the scent of dragon blood drifted across her nose. The aroma was fresh, and very near. The demoness pulled herself into a sitting position and tried hard to focus her mind and senses. The blood she smelled…she recognized it.  

Lifting herself out of bed was almost as painful was walking, but Shura managed both and headed down the hallway towards the front of the building. When she passed the kitchen, Mia, Soma and the others inside immediately took notice of her presence. 

"Shura what are you doing out of bed?" Mia demanded in surprise as she got to her feet and ran over to where Shura was standing. "You should be resting!" Shura felt Mia's gentle, but insistent tug on her elbow. In her weakened state, the force was almost enough to pull her over. Luckily, Kagome had reached her other side and helped as a support. Shura blinked slowly. Her eyes were tired, almost glazed over. 

"Matyeo's here," was her trance like reply. Shura tried to take another step forward, but Mia and Kagome held her back. 

"Shura you're to sick to see any patients," her mother spoke out before Kagome had the chance to question who Matyeo was. "I'll just have to send him away." Shura tried once again to move, this time she was much more forceful. 

"No he's hurt! I can smell his blood! Mother please I'm the only one that can help!" Mia narrowed her eyes in disapproval, but she could not fight her daughters reasoning, not when another life was at stake. The argument won, Shura was released and she continued forward until she reached the outside. Inuyasha and Sango were already there. They were standing defensively in front of the inn with weapons poised as an enormous, emerald green dragon with blazing yellow eyes and royal blue frills down back and tail emerged from the storm raging above. Inuyasha raised his sword, but he paused when Shura touched a gentle hand to his wrist and forced him to lower his blade. 

"Its alright Inuyasha." Her appearance took both him and Sango by surprise. 

"Shura! What are you doing out here!" Sango gasped. "Quick get back inside, Inuyasha and I can handle this." As always, Shura's voice was calm and composed. 

"They'res no need for that Sango. I know this demon, he's a friend." As she spoke, the massive dragon lord lowered himself to the ground in front of the building. The beast then took careful steps forward until his snout was only a few feet away from Shura's face. 

"Greetings Shura." the dragon's deep voice filled the air. Shura flattened her ears and gave a little bow in return. 

"Welcome lord Matyeo." The dragon sniffed then gazed at Shura closer.

"You're injured…" the beast crooned, his voice filled with worry. 

"Its not a concern." Shura replied trying to wave off his apprehension. "Please come this way, I'll tend to you inside." Shura turned and walked back through the doorway. The dragon's eyes flashed brightly for a second. Then the creature's body converted to an eerie yellow light and started to take a new shape. When the light faded the dragon lord was no longer a serpent beast, but a handsome gentlemen. His skin was pale, his yellow eyes soft and gentle and his ears fin like in appearance. His waist length hair was deep, emerald green, with his bangs shoulder length on the left side and clipped short and curly on the right. His skin was patterned with green makings; half arrow shapes lay directly under the eyes pointing in opposite directions, a diamond mark on his forehead, and an intricate swirl pattern on his hands and forearms. His garments were elegant, as any respected demon lords would be, and its colors mimicked those of his dragon form.

  Inuyasha and Sango watched with bewildered expressions as the dragon lord calmly followed after Shura. Miroku, Shippo and Kagome reacted the same as he came into view in the kitchen doorway. To Soma and Mia however, this demon's presence was not an unfamiliar sight. 

"Greetings lord Matyeo!" Soma called out as she approached the demon lord just as fondly as one would welcome his own relatives. Matyeo smiled warmly and rested a hand on the child's head as she gave a little bow of respect. 

"Hello Soma." Matyeo then turned his gaze to Mia who was standing just inside the kitchen and had also lowered her head. "Mia, as always I am honored you would welcome me into your home, and I thank you again for the care you and your daughter have so generously granted me and my fellow demon kin." Mia gave a gentle return smile and Matyeo continued on down the hallway with Soma in toe. 

Inuyasha and Sango rejoined the others who were still gawking in the kitchen. None of them meant to show such obvious disrespect but for the moment their confusion had overridden their manners. Kagome was especially curious. Her senses told her Matyeo was carrying multiple jewel shards. She was half tempted to tell Inuyasha and the others…but Matyeo was a dragon lord. Even with the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha was sure to get creamed if he tried to fight him flat out, and that was the last thing she wanted. Kagome decided it would be better for her to observe the dragon lord from a distance. Maybe then she could find out exactly where he was keeping the shards, and how many there were. At this point, trying to steal the shards would yield better results then battling for them. 

When no one was looking Kagome crept down the hallway, and followed from a distance. When they came to the first set of rooms, Matyeo turned left and Soma right. Kagome tried her best to be absolutely silent as she approached the doorway the dragon lord had entered, but apparently her stealthy sleuthing didn't go unnoticed. 

"Kagome" Shura's voice echoed out into the halls and nearly made Kagome jump "if you want to watch that's fine with me. You don't need to sneak around outside." Kagome flushed and cautiously peered around the edge of the doorway. She was so embarrassed; she would have liked to stay there.

"Excuse me," Soma's little voice sounded from behind. Kagome slipped nervously into the room so the child could pass with the items she carried; a bowl of water carefully supported by one arm, and a bunch of clean rags draped over the other. Soma placed the items gently on the floor, and then quickly departed once again to gather the remaining supplies Shura had asked for. All the while Matyeo looked on calmly from where he stood a few feet away from Shura. He may have been a dragon lord, but in this house, he was expected to follow orders. He did make a point to glance reassuringly at Kagome who was sitting stiffly by the wall. 

Once everything was prepared Shura asked that Matyeo reveal his wounds. Obediently the demon lord removed his shirt and exposed his torso. Both Shura and Kagome's eyes widened when they saw the deep gashes across Matyeo's chest and shoulders. 

"Such terrible wounds!" Kagome heard herself gasp. Shura's voice was much more composed, but just as worried. 

"How did you get these injuries Matyeo?" she asked as she beckoned him to the floor. The dragon lord lowered himself down carefully and lay on his back. 

"A demon calling himself Naraku stormed into my home and demanded I give him these…" as he spoke Matyeo pulled a small pouch from his belt. The glow inside was unmistakable. 

"Those are shards of the Shikon jewel!" Kagome blurted out before she could stop herself. Matyeo gave the pouch a light toss. 

"You're a very gifted human to be able to see such things," he remarked in Kagome's direction before he continued, "yes these are indeed shards from the jewel of four souls. I had more, but this demon Naraku proved to be far stronger then any foe I've ever faced." Matyeo closed his hand over the pouch. "I was lucky I managed to save these." Shura let out a low growl and pinched the dragon lord's ear in her fingers. 

"Fool! Your lucky to even be alive! How did you manage to get here at all with such wounds?" Matyeo didn't need to answer, only wrap his clawed fingers tighter around the pouch containing the shards. Shura shifted uncomfortably. "You didn't…use one of those shards on yourself…did you?" she asked a high note of agitation in her voice. The dragon lord gave her a reassuring smile.

"No. I only tapped lightly into their essence…" Matyeo's voice trailed off. The faint traces of energy he harnessed from the sacred jewel had given him only enough mild anesthesia to make it safely into Shura's care. Now its effects were ebbing, and taking with them his tolerance for pain. 

          "Damn that jewel," Shura growled angrily, "its caused nothing but trouble." Her tone caused Kagome to shift uneasily. Something about the hatred in Shura's eyes…it seemed eerily familiar, but Kagome couldn't quite place where she had seen it before. 

Matyeo shuddered as Shura gently eased his head into her lap and helped him drink a numbing potion to ease the pain. While the medicine gradually dulled Matyeo's senses, Shura cleaned the cuts on his torso with incredible gentleness. Soon the only task that remained was stitching them closed. Shura glanced down at the floor. Soma had already laid out her needle; the only thing that remained was creating the enchanted thread that would mend the dragon lord's gashes as they were sealed. Shura tilted her head to one side and began to untie her long, silver hair. As it fell loosely across her back, Shura delicately plucked a single long strand in her fingers and muttered a soft incantation. The hair shimmered for a brief moment but quickly grew still as Shura used it to thread her needle. 

The entire process was fascinating to watch, but the awe of the moment never reached Kagome; she was to sick with a sudden gripping fear to take much notice of her surroundings. The girl couldn't take her eyes of Shura; the pale skinned demon dressed in white that looked strikingly similar to Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru! Kagome had observed the similarities before but never took real notice of them until that moment. With her hair unbound and still, emotionless, yellow eyes, Shura seemed to be Sesshomaru's feminine copy. Kagome felt herself start to shiver. As much as she didn't want to believe the two were related, all the evidence was against her. Who else would Sesshomaru treat with such gentleness then his own demon heir; and Shura did indeed look the part. 

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shura asked with concern. Kagome nearly screamed. Though it was Shura who addressed her, she had seen Sesshomaru in her place. 

"Yes! Fine!" she squeaked, "Why do you ask?" Shura watched her calmly as she continued stitching. 

"You went pale all of a sudden." Kagome fidgeted and quickly got to her feet. 

"I…guess I'm more squeamish then I thought…" came her reply. The demoness could see through Kagome's lie, but she didn't bother to question it, not while Matyeo was still under her care. Instead she only nodded her understanding and continued to work while Kagome darted out the door. 

"Your daughter actually heals demons!" Sango remarked in surprise as Mia took a seat at the table next to her. The innkeeper nodded and smiled warmly when Kirara bounded into her lap. 

"Yes. After the demon trappers were wiped out, many of their captives were in need of treatment." Kirara mewed affectionately and the innkeeper paused to scratch her behind the ears. "As the word of Shura's kindness and skills quickly spread, demon's from all over started to flock here for medical attention." Inuyasha said nothing, but deep down he couldn't help but admire Shura. Not many who helped humans, would do the same for demons, no matter who they were. 

"Well that certainly explains why you and Soma are so comfortable around demons." Miroku observed. Soma smiled at him from across the table and Mia nodded. 

"I have met my fair share of individuals, some of them nicer then others." the innkeeper's eyes softened. "Many of them are quite taken with Shura," she said with a smile, "The lord Matyeo is especially fond of her." Mia let out a soft sigh full of maternal pride and Soma giggled playfully. 

Just then Kagome appeared in the doorway. She had managed to calm herself enough to look presentable, but traces of fear still lingered in her eyes. 

"Kagome what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked as the girl walked in slowly and seated herself. Kagome looked down at the floor. She knew what would happen if she announced her suspicions; Mia and her daughter would be interrogated to no end, and that was a stress the family didn't need. 

"Nothing…I…uh…" Kagome began as she tried to think of a way to alter the topic of conversation away from her thoughts and feelings. "I just found out that…" Kagome winced suddenly when a small, jagged, object in her pocket pricked her skin. It was the jewel fragment she had gathered from the black vipers forehead. "I found out that Matyeo was carrying jewel shards with him," she finally answered. That got her friends attention.

"Are you serious Kagome? How many?" Inuyasha asked as he started to rise. Kagome shrugged. 

"I don't know, I couldn't count." Kagome scratched her head lightly. "Come to think of it I didn't even sense the shards at all until he revealed them." 

"He must be a powerful demon to be able to mask the power of the sacred jewel," Sango commented with eyebrows raised in wonder. Inuyasha tapped the ground lightly with his foot. 

"Well I don't care how powerful he is. If that dragon lord wants to keep his jewel shards, he'll have to fight for them!" 

"If I may…" the sound of Mia clearing her throat in annoyance made the half demon pause. "I don't mean to interrupt, but it seems to me you're acting a little hasty Inuyasha." The half demon scoffed. 

"What do you mean?" Mia drummed her fingers lightly on the table. 

"What makes you think Matyeo even wants the shards at all."? Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. What Mia was saying didn't seem to make sense …why _wouldn't_ a demon want the fragments? His bewilderment practically stating the question for him, Inuyasha glanced in Mia's direction for clarity. "Matyeo is the ruler of the North lands. He has neither the reason nor the desire to become any more powerful then he already is. If you want the shards, why not just ask for them." the group was intrigued by the innkeeper's suggestion. Surely acquiring jewel fragments couldn't be that easy…could it?

"I suppose…" Inuyasha scratched behind his head 

"Its worth a try," Sango added in. Miroku took in a deep breath and got to his feet. If they were going to bargain with a demon lord, they needed to present a non-threatening spokes person. Inuyasha was too quick tempered for the job, Kagome too shaken and Shippo to young. Normally Sango would seem the obvious choice, but in this case sending her might unintentionally provoke his anger seeing as how she was a demon exterminator. That left him as the only capable candidate. 

"Allow me," the monk volunteered as he headed towards the door, "I will go and inquire about the shards." 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

Within a few moments Miroku reached the doorway. Taking a deep breath he cautiously peered inside. Shura was sitting quietly near the lord Matyeo's motionless form and stitching the last remaining wound. She said nothing, only looked up momentarily to reassure Miroku that she noticed his presence in the doorway, and then quickly resumed her work. Miroku cleared his throat lightly and stepped inside the room. 

          "Excuse me for interrupting but I was wondering if."  Miroku shifted his glance from Shura to Matyeo. The dragon lord was sound asleep. The monk fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't want to leave empty handed, but he felt like an idiot just standing there waiting for Matyeo to wake up. 

          "Go on." Shura looked up once again when the monk didn't finish. Miroku's eyes trailed to the graceful motion of Shura's thread as she sowed. The fine silver strand not only pulled Matyeo's wound closed it actually mended the tissue. The monk was awe struck. With such a power at her disposal perhaps Shura could seal his curse. 

          "I uh.." Miroku muttered having completely lost his train of thought. His mind was no longer concerned with jewel shards. Instead all his thoughts centered on Shura's silver thread and its potential to bind his wind tunnel. 

          "Miroku." Shura's voice snapped the monk back into reality. Suddenly Miroku remembered why he had come there in the first place. 

          "I heard from Kagome that the lord Matyeo has shards from the jewel of four souls in his possession.." Shura raised her eyes but made no other movement aside from her healing. Miroku cleared his throat and continued. "My friends and I are on a quest to gather the scattered shards.and.we were wondering." the monk didn't have to continue. Shura knew exactly what he was going to ask and she had no qualms about answering on Matyeo's behalf. 

"You want these fragments of hate, you can have them." she said briskly as she picked up the pouch containing the shards and tossed it at the monk "They've caused nothing but suffering and I will not stand to have them here." Miroku bowed with gratitude and made a quick exit so as not to distract Shura any further. 

When Miroku returned with prize in hand the others breathed out sights of relief and happiness. Now that they had the jewel shards and Shura was on the mend, there was no further reason for them to remain there. Everyone seemed content as they prepared to leave.everyone that is except Miroku. It was Sango who took notice of his sudden reluctance and voiced her observation.

"Miroku is everything okay? You seem upset." The monk lowered his eyes and stared at his cursed hand. 

"It's nothing really.I just thought.maybe we could stay longer" Miroku grew still as all eyes fell on him. 

"Why would we want to do that?" came Inuyasha's stubborn reply "The serpent demon is dead, we've got the jewel shards, and Shura's recovering fine. What reason do we have to stay?" Miroku kicked the ground lightly. It was obvious Inuyasha and the others were getting restless and impatient. He felt bad for holding them up, but at the same time.how could he pass up an opportunity that might cure his curse. Miroku froze when he felt a sturdy hand grip his shoulder. It was Mia. As always, her intuition had revealed to her what Miroku feared to tell his friends. 

"You want to see if Shura can cure the rushing wind in your right hand." The monks eyes widened in amazement. 

"How did you know.I mean.about my." Mia gave a tender smile. 

"When you've been around as many demons as I have, you begin to pick up on things." Inuyasha and the others exchanged glances. 

"Is this true Miroku?" Kagome asked gently "you want to see if Shura can cure your family curse?" Miroku nodded timidly. He felt terrible for asking such a selfish favor. 

"Well." Inuyasha said at last with a hint of annoyance. "I suppose that's a good enough reason." The monk smiled and his heart filled with hope. Now the only task that remained was to confront Shura and beg shamelessly for her help. 

Miroku didn't have much time ponder over how exactly he would phrase his request. Within a few minutes Shura's light footsteps sounded down the hall. She entered the doorway drained and exhausted but bearing a relieved smile. 

"How is he?" Mia asked as Shura walked over to the kitchen area and dipped her blood stained fingers into a basin of water. 

"Sleeping like a baby. He should be fully recovered once the numbing potion I gave him wears off." Shura paused to wipe her hands clean. "But just in case, Soma." the demon glanced over at her apprentice. Hearing her name Soma sat up at attention. 

"Yes Shura." 

"Please take care of Matyeo until he wakes." Soma got to her feet and gave her mentor a little bow. 

"Of course." with a new set of instructions Soma dutifully left the room to look after the dozing dragon lord. Shura let out a deep sigh as she watched the child go. Soma would no doubt make a fine healer someday; her innocence and warmth could uplift even the weariest spirits. 

"Um.excuse me Shura." the demon perked her ears when Miroku addressed her. She could tell by his subdued tone that something was up. Shura turned and stared Miroku in the face. 

"Yes?" 

"I.I was wondering.if you would do me a great favor." Shura watched as the monk fidgeted under her stare. She hushed Kagome when she tried to intervene and portray what Miroku wanted to say. Though it was true she never refused a patient, if the monk didn't even have the courage to ask for help, he wouldn't be capable of handling the painful treatment. 

          "Speak monk." Shura ordered abruptly "What is it you want?" to everyone's surprise Miroku fell to his knees. When he spoke again he was close to tears. 

          "Please.I beg you.use your skills and close the wind tunnel in my right hand!" Shura stepped forward and gently tilted Miroku's head upward. 

          "They'res no need for theatrics Miroku. I will gladly tend to your hand." The monk was overjoyed, and it showed in his face as he rose to his feet and recomposed himself. 

          "I cannot begin to express my gratitude." he began in a much more civilized tone. Shura waved him off. 

          "Do not thank me prematurely monk. An injury such as yours may be beyond my skill, but I'll do what I can." In the background Mia had traveled into the kitchen and was filling a large bowl full of stew. When she reemerged into the dining area the gentle innkeeper had taken on a new, demanding persona. 

          "Not today you wont!" she announced bluntly as she placed the bowl on the table and strode over to her daughters side. "I told you you're to sick to see anymore patients! Now get over there and eat your stew.then I want you to go strait to bed!" Speechless, Shura glanced first at her mother then at the enormous bowl waiting for her. She didn't feel at all hungry and the meal was three times what she normally ate. 

          "The whole thing?" Shura questioned; a big mistake when Mia was in overprotective mother mode. 

          "Yes every last drop!" the innkeeper commanded as she simultaneously gripped Shura's ear in her fingers and nearly dragged her to the table. "You need it to regain your energy." Having neither the strength nor the will to disobey her mother, Shura sighed lightly and lifted the bowl to her mouth. She didn't realize how starving she was until she devoured three more helpings; a feat not even Shippo could accomplish. 

At the same time elsewhere in the building, Soma knelt over the dragon lord Matyeo as he tossed restlessly in his sleep. The young healer could tell from Matyeo's agitation that his mind was being plagued by a nightmare. 

"Matyeo" Soma crooned as she gently shook his shoulder. Her effort to wake him worked a little to well. Matyeo sat bolt upright and would have risen entirely if Soma had not kept a tight clasp on his arm. 

          "Its okay lord Matyeo" she said reassuringly as the demon gradually came to his senses. "You were just dreaming." Matyeo tried to steady his breathing as wiped the sweat from his forehead. Never before had any nightmare frightened him so badly; he had seen both Shura and Soma slain before his eyes by a powerful unseen darkness. 

          "Where's Shura!" The sudden realization that his beautiful demon healer was no longer present sent another wave of panic through Matyeo. Much to his relief, Soma offered him a reassuring smile. 

          "She's with the others." The dragon lord felt himself shiver all over. The realism of the nightmare was still etched in his mind, and it filled him with worry. What if his dream was actually a vision of things to come? Matyeo tried to stand but an intense dizziness overcame him and he was forced to lie back down. Soma recognized the side effects of the numbing brew and treated Matyeo as best she could. 

"Please try to relax." Soma instructed as she eased a wet compress onto the dragon lords forehead. "You haven't fully recovered yet" Matyeo closed his eyes entrusting himself in Soma's care. When the child offered bitter herbs, he swallowed them without question.  Within a few minutes the nausea and dizziness disappeared. When Matyeo opened his eyes once again they rested on Soma's cheerful face. 

"Feel any better lord Matyeo?" the youngster asked. Matyeo pulled himself into a sitting position, his energy completely restored. 

"Yes much better." he replied. Soma's eyes lit up when she saw her patients renewed strength. 

"That's great! I promised Shura I'd take good care of you." Matyeo smiled and gently rested a hand on the child's head.  

"You did a fine job of it little one." the dragon lord watched Soma as she gathered up her instruments and supplies. Though he kept his expression steady a growing fear raged inside his heart. He would not see the child perish as she had in his dream! Reaching down along layers of flowing fabric, Matyeo pulled an elegant dagger from his belt and extended it to Soma. 

"A gift to show my thanks young healer." Soma's eyes widened when she saw the treasure Matyeo was offering. The dagger was concealed in a beautifully colored case. Soma was so in awe she could hardly speak. 

"F.for.me!" Matyeo nodded as Soma gingerly took the blade from his hands. 

"Its power can only be unlocked if the bearer's heart is pure. Use it wisely, and it will never betray you." Soma carefully pulled the dagger from its holder. It was a fare sized weapon with a fine silver blade and at the base of the dagger embedded in the handle was a shimmering jewel that looked strikingly like a dragon's eye. As she stared at her new possession Soma's mind blazed with wonder. 

"What kind of power?" she couldn't resist asking. Matyeo slowly got to his feet. 

"That I leave that up to you to discover." The dragon lord beckoned the girl to her feet so they might address each other seriously. "Remember soma," Matyeo's tone suddenly turned stern "I'm trusting you to be responsible.this dagger is not a gift I give lightly." The child slipped the weapon back into its holder and nodded respectfully. Even at her young age, she knew when her superiors meant business, and she was certainly not going to betray her favorite demon lord's trust. 

"I understand," she replied seriously then followed with a polite bow. "Thank you lord Matyeo for honoring me with such a wonderful treasure." Matyeo nodded gently to acknowledge the youngsters gratitude then he started towards the door. Now that his injuries were healed it was probably best that he leave. Even if Shura and her mother did welcome his company, the rest of the villagers were not as trusting and he didn't want to aggravate them any further. 

Slowly the dragon lord traveled down the hall. Before he left there was on more person he needed to speak to. 

Shura twitched her ears when she heard Matyeo's approach. Even though her senses were slightly dulled with sleep the dragon lord's grace and fluid movement was unmistakable. Sure enough moments later Matyeo's gentle voice filled the air. 

          "I beg your pardon miss Shura." hearing her name, Shura set her ears forward and slowly opened her eyes. As the room and the faces of her guests slowly came into focus, Shura realized she had fallen asleep right at the table. 

Shura straitened herself from her sleeping position; practically hunkered over her dishes, and finally managed a groggy "ummm..hum." in response to the dragon lords bidding. 

"If I may, have a word with you?" No matter how tired she was Shura could not deny a respected demon lords humble request. Gradually she rose to her feet and followed Matyeo out to the porch. Once in the privacy of the outside the dragon lord fixed the healer demon with a serious gaze. 

"Is everything alright?" Shura asked with sudden concern. "Are you still in pain?" Matyeo leaned forward and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, and action that instantly jolted Shura out of sleep. 

"Its not my injuries that are bothering me." he finally replied after a long silence. "Ever since I arrived I've felt a great darkness approaching here. Then while I slept I had a vision of the future." Matyeo looked away. He could not stand to see Shura's face, not as his nightmare raced through his mind once again. 

Shura saw the seriousness in the dragon demon's face and he didn't need to speak of the evils he saw in his prophecy for her to know the outcome. 

"What should I do?" Matyeo looked back at the healer. 

"Tread very cautiously," he warned "Do not be quick to trust anyone, and stay on your guard. I fear the darkness will be here soon." Shura nodded her understanding and let out a deep frustrated sigh. Her endurance to fight those who stood against her was becoming as weak and frail as she was. 

Matyeo read the subtle distress in Shura's eyes and offered a comforting smile. Then he pulled a glittering pendent from his pocket and offered it to Shura. 

"A token of my gratitude." Shura glanced first at Matyeo then at the pendent coiled in his hand. It was not the first beautiful treasure he had offered her and Shura felt obligated to at least try and refuse taking it. But as always, Matyeo was insistent and despite her polite efforts he preceded to fascine it around her neck anyway. When Shura finally relented and looked down at the charm, she was suddenly awe struck by its exquisiteness. 

"Its beautiful!" she heard herself gasp. The charm was a shimmering rainbow crystal with a piercing yellow jewel embedded within. Upon closer inspection Shura realized that the small, circular jewel in the crystal's core looked much like Matyeo's insignia, a dragon's eye. 

Shura was so entranced she didn't notice that Matyeo had drawn her into his arms until his gentle whisper sounded in her ear. 

"Keep it close. It will help you if you ever lose sight of things." Matyeo gently tightened his grip. "Do not be afraid. You are strong.stronger then you realize, and as long as you stay true to your heart.you will not fail." Matyeo kissed Shura lightly on the cheek as he gradually released her from his embrace. Then with a graceful bow, the dragon demon bid farewell to the healer as he hovered back into the eye of his rumbling storm. The clouds parted, revealing a rich red and pink sunset, but not even the sky could compare to the color Shura's cheeks had turned.  


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Shura reentered the kitchen her previous expression of exhaustion was replaced by a dazed happiness and her cheeks were noticeably more colored. Mia who had returned moments before Shura had was the first to notice her daughter's complexion. Naturally though, her interoperation of how it came to be was far from the actual cause.

Shura? Are you feeling alright?" the innkeeper's concerned inquiry caused all eyes to fall on the still half dazed healer. Shura let her eyes trail around the room. Inuyasha and his group were still gathered near the table and Soma was sitting comfortably among them. Her gaze rested momentarily on each member present before they finally settled on Mia.

"Better then I have for a while." Shura paused when she recognized Mia's sudden anxiety. "Why?" Mia walked forward and proceeded to feel Shura's forehead.

"Well you look a little feverish, your cheeks are red." Shura backed away.

"Wha… What!" she stammered in embarrassment. Shura hadn't realized her blushing was so obvious. And the fact that Mia had pointed it out… Shura felt the color flood to her face once again as she swiftly tucked the pendent Matyeo had given her under her kimono. "I…. er…. um…. I'm fine really." Her stuttering sent Soma into a fit of giggling. Even from across the room she could see the cause of her mentor's flushed face was not a fever.

"Awwww! Shura's blushing!" Shura flattened her ears and tried to salvage what little remained of her dignity. After taking in a deep breath and recomposing herself, Shura turned her attention to her young apprentice. The child had not been home in almost a day and by now her parents were no doubt worried half to death.

"Soma," Shura's tone was soft but serious, catching the child's complete attention "you should probably head home soon. I'm sure your parents are worried." Soma flopped backwards onto the floor.

"Do I haaavvveeee to?" she moaned even though she already knew the answer. Shura didn't need to respond vocally. One of her annoyed "don't question me" looks was enough to send Soma a clear message.

"Ahh…okay," the child finally relented and got to her feet. After gathering her belongings Soma politely bid farewell to her company and started to head out. She halted suddenly just shy of the doorway, there was one final matter she needed to bring up. "Actually Shura," Soma began as she pulled a dagger out of her satchel "before I go…can I leave this with your collection…I don't think my parents would like it if I took it home." Shura glanced over the item as Soma held it out at arms length. Such a beautifully crafted dagger could only be a gift from the dragon lord Matyeo.

          "Yes of course." Shura agreed, momentarily forgetting the other members in the room, Shura prepared to leave with Soma. She stopped short when Inuyasha's voice rang out.

          "What collection?" hearing the half demon's inquiry suddenly reminded Shura that not all of her friends were clued in to her various secrets. Soma's harmless question had apparently perked their curiosity.

Shura turned around and faced her audience with a gentle smile.

          "Would you like to see it?" she asked. Inuyasha and the others exchanged glances with one another until they reached a silent consensus. Then, one by one, each stood and followed behind Shura as she traveled back through the building to her bedroom. Once they arrived, Shura welcomed everyone in to see her collection of rare valuables; at the moment her stash was concealed under a tarp in the corner furthest from the door.

          With a graceful sweep of her hand, Shura pulled the covering away exposing a hand crafted cubby unit filled to the brim with an assortment of charms, jewels, vials of glowing liquid and other artifacts. Various objects that did not fit with the others were suspended decoratively on the wall nearby.  Shippo couldn't hold in his amazement as he stared at the vast array of items. 

"All this stuff is yours!" he gasped. Shura smiled lightly, amused by the young demon's childish nature.

          "Yes, all of it," she replied kindly.      

"Cooool," the small fox demon whispered in awe as he approached the dresser. Sango was just as stunned as Shippo but for far different reasons. She had quickly realized that all of the objects in Shura's collection were of demon origin. But how had she acquired so many? Not even the most experienced exterminators in her village had ever gathered such a vast array. Sango was about to pose the question, but Shippo started to spit out questions before she had time.

"Hey Shura," the fox child began as he pointed to a vile of glowing blue liquid that had caught his eye "What's this?" Shura looked over at the vial.

"They're the tears from a river demon, said to be so powerful that they can even quench the fire's of hell. One drop can subdue a raging wildfire."

"Wow!" Shippo crooned in awe. Then he quickly turned his attention to another object; a slim, silver needle placed delicately on a plush pillow.  "What about this?"

"An enchanted needle, given to me by a forest nymph. It has the power to pierce and repair any material it's used on." The fox child's eyes widened.

"Even rock?"

"Even the strongest mountain." Shura assured him. Sango took in a deep breath. For years she and her kin had slain demons and used them to make weapons, and here Shura had helped demons and received even more powerful tools in the process. The entire situation was quite ironic.

"So many artifacts!" Sango heard herself comment quietly "You must have saved hundreds of demons." Shura perked her ears forward. She was surprised Sango would take such an interest. Truthfully though, the exterminator was giving her to much credit.

"Yes its true I've helped many patients, but I've also lost more then you can imagine." Shura lowered her head for a brief moment before she continued, "With so many demons now increasing their power and being possessed by the sacred jewel shards, the amount of innocent blood spilt continues to grow. My patients give me such tokens only so that mine will not stain the ground along with the others, and I can continue my trade."

Inuyasha wasn't paying the least bit of attention. He was too interested in a large, glittering sword that hung overhead Shura's collection. The sword was roughly the same size and shape as the fully powered Tetsusaiga but it was built a little differently. The top of the blade sloped downwards for about a quarter of its length near the tip, much like the swords described in the fairy tales of pirates and outlaws. The weapon's handle was also interesting. Delicate fin like structures rested where the Tetsusaiga boasted fur, and embedded in the center of the handle just below where the blade began was a large, round, pale green jewel with a black slit down its center.

"Hey Shura?" Inuyasha finally gave in to his curiosity. "What's this?" Shura looked over in surprise to where Inuyasha was standing. The half demon seemed utterly entranced with her sword.

"That," Shura said with proud emphasis, "is my most treasured gift, the dragon's eye blade." Soon all eyes were on the glittering sword. Though she was normally not one to brag, Shura couldn't resist harping about her favorite possession. "Not only is it immensely powerful, this sword also has the ability to control the elements when wielded properly." Amidst the gasps and astonished comments that filled the room Shura was sure she heard Inuyasha's sarcastic smirk. Sure enough when she glanced at him again, there was mischief glinting in his eyes. Perhaps discussing the power of her sword had been a mistake.

"Seems strange that you'd just leave it lying around with all this other powerful stuff." The half demon commented as he casually ambled closer to the display. "I mean what's to stop someone from just walking in and taking it?" Inuyasha posed the question just as he reached out and gripped the dragons' eye blade by the handle. He of course had no intention of really stealing it, he just wanted to see how Shura would react, and maybe test the blades power to see if she was true in her claims. Unfortunately his plan backfired. No sooner had Inuyasha touched the sword then his entire body was jolted with a massive bolt of electricity

 "A very powerful protection spell that only I can reverse," came Shura's obvious and slightly amused reply as she cast the aforementioned reversal spell.

"Oh…" Inuyasha managed to stammer weakly as his smoking body fell stiffly backwards to the floor. No one seemed too concerned for the half demon. He had been through worse, and he sorta had that one coming anyway.

"Where did you get it from?" Kagome asked trying to offer a question of her own. Shura flattened her ears. That was an answer she was reluctant to give. Unfortunately for Shura, she didn't have time to think of a suitable response. Mia had once again overheard the conversation and took upon herself to answer from the doorway.

"The dragon lord Matyeo created it for her using one of his own fangs." Shura tried hard not to blush, but it was difficult, especially with both Sango and Kagome staring at her mischievously.

          "Yes…well," Shura cleared her throat in embarrassment "I…uh… did save his life on more then one occasion…" In the background Miroku, who had remained silent nearly the entire time, suddenly stepped forward to inspect the weapon for himself.

"So your sword can control the weather," he commented casually, "It must do wonders for the crops around here. No droughts, no floods, no early frost." Shura nodded her agreement. For being a little clumsy and flirtatious Miroku was also incredibly perceptive. Inuyasha on the other hand looked both flabbergasted and furious in the same instant. Her generosity may have captivated Miroku, but the half demon was genuinely displeased.

"You know for people who are so suspicious of demons, you sure treat them well," he grumbled sarcastically. Shura set her gaze on Inuyasha.

"Just because the dragon's eye is a sword, doesn't mean it has to be used exclusively as a weapon," came her retort "And besides, this is my home. How could I do anything less?" Inuyasha turned up his nose in disgust.

"You have so much power yet you waste it on people who don't even have the decency to respect you." the half demon tightened his hands into fists and faced Shura with a determined expression. "If I were you, I'd use some of that magic and teach them a lesson!" Shura lowered her eyes in despair. Inuyasha's attitude was painfully familiar. When she spoke again her voice was filled with sadness.

"I knew one other who thought that way," Shura commented quietly "and he abandoned me to demon trappers as a child." the group fell silent, even Inuyasha was at a loss for words. The half demon started to apologize, but stopped short when Shura lightly touched his shoulder. "Be careful Inuyasha. Your bitterness can cause more harm to the ones you love then the ones you hate."

Shura let out a deep sigh as she sat wearily on her bed. Kirara jumped onto her shoulder and purred affectionately as Shura proceeded to scratch her under the chin. Soma offered a weak smile as she placed her treasured dagger on the floor next to Shura's belongings. Then after Shura playfully ruffled her hair the young child left the room and headed for home. Shippo let out an exhausted yawn and Sango followed suit but tried to remain polite about it.

"Seems like we could all use some rest." Shura noted calmly. She herself needed it most of all. "Miroku, I'll tend to you first thing tomorrow," she promised. The monk nodded his understanding and started to follow after Soma. One by one the group of guests filed out the door. Inuyasha glanced back over his shoulder as he exited. It was his subtle way of apologizing for bringing up a painful topic. Shura acknowledged his action with a gentle, reassuring nod.

Kagome was the last to leave, but she hesitated in the doorway. She too felt obliged to apologize to Shura, but for what reason exactly she wasn't sure. Her past certainly, Inuyasha's comments definitely, but there was something else that bothered Kagome more then anything. It was the fact that Shura was born to such a horrible father; a demon so black hearted, so arrogant, and so cruel that he would even abandon his own parental duties. Kagome felt her eyes brim with tears. Shura deserved better then that, she deserved better then Sesshomaru as a parent.

"Kagome?" Shura glanced up when she saw the girls tears "Kagome what's the matter?" Kagome quickly wiped the tears away. As upset as she was she couldn't tell Shura why.

The demon set her ears forward. Her intuition was just as keen as her mothers. The girl had been acting strangely ever since she was cured of the viper poisoning and her father… That was it. Shura was sure of it. Kagome and the others must have had unpleasant dealings with her father in the past. The girl somehow figured out she was the demon lord's decedent.

Shura leaned forward as Kagome started out the door. If it was her bloodline that was upsetting her so, it was far time she cleared up the matter.

"You are correct in your assumptions Kagome, I indeed share the same lineage as the demon lord you suspect." Shura whispered loudly enough for the girl to hear. Kagome stopped in her tracks and, after a moment of silence, timidly looked over her shoulder. The terror in her eyes was subtle, but Shura noticed it. When she spoke again her voice was warm and reassuring. "Do not fear. We may share the same blood, but not the same heart."

Kagome seemed immensely relieved as she left the room to rejoin her group and Shura watched calmly as the girl disappeared down the hall. She remained awake for several minutes despite the insistent tug of sleep on her eyelids. The weight of Miroku's appointment rested heavily in her mind, but at the moment she was thinking of other matters. The conversation with Kagome moments before revived a lost memory of her father's promise to return. Would he keep his word? Or betray her once again. Shura closed her heavy eyes and clutched the crystal pendent around her neck. Weather he came or not didn't matter; she could seek him out herself if need be. But confront him she would once her full strength was restored, and find out why he left her to die.


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15

The morning came quickly and as usual Shura was up before dawn making perpetrations for Miroku's treatment. By the time Inuyasha and the others finally awoke, Shura had already finished her medical arrangements and her chores around the inn. All in all everyone was relaxed and well rested, all that is except for Miroku; he hadn't slept a wink. 

After a light breakfast the group of six gathered at the instructed area and waited anxiously for Shura to arrive and begin the procedure. The healer had consented that Miroku's friends could watch and provide moral support but only if they remained at a distance. 

When Shura arrived she bid Miroku to come forward and sit near her. Miroku obeyed and took a seat on the floor. He then pulled up his sleeve and extended his right arm. The demon healer narrowed her eyes as she rested the monk's wrist in her hand. The injury he bore was emitting a strange dark energy. Shura could feel it pulse with Miroku's every breath. Shura flexed her pointer and middle fingers in unison to get the toxins flowing to her nails. Simply sensing Miroku's wound was not enough; she would need to see it before attempting anything further. And the only way to safely observe the monk's wind tunnel was to dull its power with poison. 

"Ouch!" Miroku gasped when Shura jabbed her two nails swiftly into his wrist. The monk's face went pale when he realized Shura had just poisoned him. 

"It's alright." Shura crooned calmly as she started to loosen the protective covering over his hand and wrist "I have complete control over the toxins I've put in you. They will not harm you, only subdue your wind tunnels power." Miroku winced as he felt his arm go suddenly numb. He hoped for his sake Shura was right. As Shura tugged gently at the glove on his wrist, Miroku became suddenly frightened. What if her poison didn't work! They, and everything around them would be pulled into the wind tunnel!  The monk let out a shrill, panicked cry, as the horrible images that flashed in his mind seemed to unfold around him. 

"No don't!" he yelled as Shura pulled the glove free. Miroku closed his eyes tightly and waited for the blast of wind that would end everything. 

"Calm down, you're doing fine." Shura's comment jolted the monk back into reality. When he finally did open his eyes, Miroku was stunned to see Shura holding his bare wrist. The dark, swirling, void in his palm was in plain view. 

Shura inspected the monk's hand carefully. Uncovered and exposed the gaping hole in Miroku's hand radiated even more raw dark energy. Out of all the cases she'd seen, this wound was by far the most unique and the most powerful. Shura drew in a deep breath as an uneasy feeling started to form in her stomach. "I've never seen magic used like this," she whispered "Whoever gave you this must have been very powerful and very dangerous." Miroku fidgeted nervously. Shura's change in tone was not reassuring.  

"Can you mend it?" he asked timidly.  The demon healer remained silent for a few moments as she mentally gauged the energy begin emitted from Miroku's wound, and how much she would need to combat it. Against a curse this strong, it would take more then simple herbs and enchanted instruments….it would take sorcery.  

"I will try." Shura answered. The demoness closed her eyes and hushed the room as she suspended her free hand over Miroku's wind tunnel. She would have to use the strongest spell she knew to attempt this procedure, and for that she needed intense concentration. As Shura began to quietly recite the incantation, she could feel the dark energy begin to pulse faster. She concentrated harder, forcing her magic deep into Miroku's wind tunnel and willing it to close. But just as her power intensified, so did the darkness. Shura could feel the sickening black energy clash against her own. 

For half an hour the struggle raged on. In that time with strength of will Shura had gradually gained the upper hand. She had nearly sealed the monk's wind tunnel when suddenly a jolt of dark magic stopped her cold…. Everything went black for an instant and when Shura opened her eyes she found herself tumbling through an immense swirling vortex of wind and energy. In the climax of her spell, the blackness had forced her mind from her body and now it was trying to conquer her. Shura steadied herself and hovered through the stormy atmosphere. She could sense the way out and she needed to get there fast, otherwise she would be trapped there for eternity. Tapping into her magic the demon propelled herself forward towards the exit.

Shura looked behind her shoulder when she caught a glimpse of a strange white, furry creature darting in and out of the vortex. Whatever it was it moved with incredible speed. Shura forced herself onward. Though the creature was most likely the creator of the dark magic, she didn't have the time or energy to find out. The exit was just ahead of her, a few more seconds and she'd be free…

Suddenly the white creature emerged from the vortex below and stood directly in Shura's path. The demon healer swerved roughly to the side to try and avoid the baboon like animal, but to no avail. As the two collided shoulders Shura felt herself tense with a sudden gripping fear. This creature was radiating enormous amounts of power, and the evil energy that surrounded his being was the same dark magic that infested Miroku's hand. Never before had she sensed so much power in any one demon. Not even her father or the dragon lord Matyeo had such immeasurable strength. 

Shura gasped as her mind was thrust back into her body. When she opened her eyes her gaze fell on a deeply frightened Miroku. 

"Are…are you okay?" the monk was asking. Shura leaned over and tried desperately to regain her breath. Her "battle of the minds" had left the demoness's body starved for oxygen. 

"I'll…. be…. fine…" she finally managed to answer between gasps. By then her group of observers had become concerned and had formed a circle around her and the monk. When she finally got her wind back, Shura forced eye contact with Miroku. Though his hand was now a minor concern to her considering the demon she had just encountered, and explanation as to why her treatment failed was still in order. 

"Miroku…I'm so sorry. I tried my best, but the magic used on your hand is far beyond my skills to cure." Surprisingly, Miroku didn't seem to upset. He simply pulled back on his glove and gave a polite bow. 

"I understand. Thank you for your efforts." Shura lowered her eyes. Why he was thanking her for failure she didn't know. Slowly the demon healer got up and helped Miroku to his feet. 

"I would advise you wait until tomorrow to continue your travels Miroku," she informed him, "until the poison restricting your wind tunnel wears off. If all goes well, you should be fully restored by dawn" The monk nodded his understanding, as did the others. Then after apologizing for a second time, Shura headed sluggishly to her room. 

With her energy reserves on practically nothing, the demon healer was once again desperate for sleep. 

          In a few moments Shura had dragged herself into her bedroom and flopped into bed. As she started to lie down on her side, Shura felt a tremendous stab of pain in her shoulder. It was in the exact spot she had struck the demon creature when their minds collided. It was if the dark magic was trying to contaminate her blood…. Shura blacked out, but was aroused a moment later when she felt a warm pulse around her neck. As her mind drifted gradually in and out of consciousness she could sense a radiant energy coming from the rainbow gem on her pendent. With each energy surge it emitted, the fainter the dark magic became. When she came too there was no trace of the black energy or the pain that accompanied it. 

Relaxing her body, Shura paid little attention to the force that had driven the agony from her. Instead her mind rested only on the source of the dark energy.  Try as she might, Shura couldn't stop thinking about the demon she had encountered. If even a brush with his dark spirit had potentially fatal consequences, how could such a force ever be defeated? 

What Shura didn't know was that elsewhere in his castle; Naraku was thinking the same thing about her. Gripping his shoulder tightly, Naraku narrowed his cold red eyes. Though he could sense most of her power was dormant Naraku decided he could not allow such demon to threaten his rule. It didn't matter if she was an enemy or an ally, the girl would have to be destroyed. But how to go about it? 

 Naraku drummed his fingers lightly on the floor. Despite his greatest efforts he couldn't come up with a battle plan. A nagging thought kept distracting him. When their minds collided, though he was sure the intruding demon was a stranger, her appearance and aura seemed vaguely familiar somehow. Naraku stood and traveled over to the window and shifted his glance outside. In his palace courtyard two mangy stray dogs were tugging at a scrap of food. The beasts reminded him of the dog demon he had corresponded with a while back. Naraku scratched lightly under his chin. As he recalled, Sesshomaru, he believed that was his name, had been quite powerful and extremely confident…

"Of course!" Naraku whispered when the similarities dawned on him "Who else would be so bold to try and conquer me… then the dog demon's heir." The demon turned away from the window and started towards the door. A clever plan had started to form in his mind, a way to eliminate the female threat and keep himself out of harms way. 

Naraku continued forward, a blazing jewel shard tucked securely in his hand. Sesshomaru had made an excellent pawn with the aid of the Shikon jewel before, but his independence had been a problem. Naraku pursed his lips together forming a sly smile. This time that wouldn't happen. 

"Sesshomaru…" Naraku spoke quietly on the wind "Its time I made good on my promise." Now clear of his hideaway, Naraku darned himself in his cloak of white fur and hovered into the sky. Even from where he was he could sense the demon lords energy, and that was the direction he now flew. "I'm calling on you again." 

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder in annoyance as he slowed the pace of his flying dragon servant. Someone was following him. With a gentle tug on the rains Sesshomaru lowered the twin headed lizard beast to the ground. Once there he immediately dismounted and scanned the area for any other signs of life. His keen senses detected nothing abnormal. Whoever had been following him must have lost interest or more likely figured out he or she were no match for his power. 

Jaken, who had spent the last two hours clinging desperately to the dragon mount's tail after he had fallen out of the saddle, flopped to the ground in exhaustion. 

"Whew…finally…I never thought we'd get here…" the little demon began. He stopped short when he found himself surrounded on all sides by unfamiliar forest. "Wha…. where are we? This is not your territory…why have we come here Lord Sesshomaru?" The white haired demon ignored his accomplice for the time being and walked steadily forward until he came to his intended destination; a wide, grassy clearing at the edge of the forest.

Stepping free from the foliage Sesshomaru turned an annoyed gaze on his smaller companion who was trying to keep up. 

"Jaken," the demon lord's stern tone made Jaken freeze in his tracks.

"Beyond this stretch of forest is the village where Shura is being kept." Sesshomaru raised his arm and motioned it in the direction he was referring to. "I want you to go there and deliver a message to her." Jaken nodded his understanding. Even though he wasn't to keen on walking the entire way there, refusing a direct order from his master was not an option. The demon lord continued. "Tell Shura to meet me here at sundown." Jaken stepped nervously forward. Sesshomaru seemed awfully confident that Shura would obey. Perhaps he didn't remember her independent streak. 

          "What if she refuses sire? What should I do then?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. 

"Shura will come. Weather it is easy or hard is her decision to make," Jaken gulped but said nothing else as he pulled himself onto his master's dragon and sped off in the village's direction. 

Sesshomaru watched with satisfaction as they left. He had made a promise to Shura, and he intended to keep it…one way or another. 

A twig snapped, catching the demon lord's attention. It was his pursuer from earlier. Apparently they hadn't given up so easily, a big mistake. Sesshomaru drew out his glowing whip, and listened as they continued to approach from behind. Whirling around Sesshomaru lashed out at the unknown attacker. 

His strike missed. Before Sesshomaru could make another move a vaguely familiar white creature flew at him and shot a blazing red object into his arm…


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16

Shura awoke slowly as her senses warned her of a lurking presence outside. Pricking her ears upward she listened quietly for a moment as the creature approaching fumbled noisily through grass and foliage. Shura opened her eyes just slightly and coiled her fingertips over the handle of Soma's dagger. The figure outside had reached the building. The demon tightened her grip on the weapon as the door to her room opened slightly. Whatever creature had the nerve to intrude on her was either very brave or very foolish. Keeping herself perfectly still Shura waited. For several minutes the room was silent with the exception of the intruders subtle breathing. Whoever was there was clearly assessing the situation. Then footsteps. They were light, but Shura heard them clearly. Shura felt her muscles tense. The trespasser was nearly at her bedside. She just needed to wait a few more seconds until…

Her strike was perfectly executed. Just as Jaken had wondered into rage Shura jolted upward with such speed that the demon didn't even have time to yell let alone move. Now with her blade mere centimeters from his exposed throat Shura glared on with cold annoyance at her former babysitter. 

"Jaken. It's not polite to sneak into a lady's room uninvited." Jaken of course would have bowed frantically in apology but the sharp object pointed under his chin made that impossible. This time his shaking knees were the only visual submission he could offer. 

"F…forgive me Lady Shuramaru…" Jaken squeaked. At the mention of her birth name Shura edged the tip of her blade closer causing Jaken to speak a full note higher. "I didn't mean to intrude…but…" Shura glared in disgust. She already knew where his conversation was going. 

"Why did my father send you Jaken?" Shura growled as she simultaneously recoiled her dagger. Jaken let out a deep breath of relief then quickly got back to the matter at hand. 

"Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to deliver a message. He wants you to meet him tonight before sunset." Shura's reaction was exactly what Jaken had anticipated and feared the most. She turned up her nose. 

"I'll bet he does," Shura grumbled. Jaken did an anxious little dance as he tried to persuade Shura to rethink matters. 

"Please Lady Shura, it would mean a lot to him if you would come. After all he hasn't seen you in years and…" Jaken clamped his mouth shut when Shura narrowed her eyes and contracted her pupils into angry slits. 

"That was his choice! Not mine!" she snapped. Shura felt herself shudder at her own words. The feelings of bitterness she had managed to subdue years ago still lingered painfully in her heart. And as much as she desired an explanation from her father, deep inside Shura knew she wasn't strong enough to hear it. Not yet. The demoness rose and swiftly rotated herself so she was facing away from Jaken. 

 "Jaken I want you to leave." Shura spoke in a quiet but firm voice. "And I don't ever want to see you or father here again understand." 

Jaken was stunned. He knew Sesshomaru's daughter had always been rebellious, but commanding on top of refusing a request! She was acting almost as arrogant as the demon lord himself. Even so, he couldn't return to his master empty handed. 

"Please my lady, please reconsider!" Jaken cowered as Shura's cold gaze fell on him again. 

"And why should I do that?" she inquired with a note of sarcasm. 

"be…because he'll be angry if you don't…and you know how he gets when he's angry…." Jaken stammered. Shura clenched her hands into fists. She knew exactly how her father would react if she refused an audience with him. The hotheaded demon lord would not hesitate in destroying the entire village if the end result was dragging her out. It was a risk she couldn't take. With so many innocent lives on the line Shura had no other option then to obey her father's request. 

Sighing heavily Shura finally agreed, much to Jaken's relief. His task completed, Jaken scampered outside and waited for Shura to follow.  After carefully setting Soma's dagger among her collection, Shura gathered up a fresh bag of flash powder, just in case. She also selected another weapon to carry with her. Less conspicuous then her favorite weapon the dragon's eye, Shura chose an elegant flame whip and tucked it inside her kimono. Then she stepped outside into the afternoon sunshine and followed her father's servant to where their mount was waiting. 

Shura got an enthusiastic greeting from the dragon beast that had accompanied Jaken. She was surprised the creature still remembered her after so long. Pulling herself into the saddle, Shura eased the creature off the ground with a gentle command. All to happy to obey, the dragon took off before Jaken could even seat himself.  

The sun was fading lightly in the sky as the dragon beast arrived at its destination. As expected, Sesshomaru was waiting. He watched calmly as the creature lowered itself to the ground at the command of its passenger. 

"Hello Shura." the demon lord extended a greeting in his typical, emotionless manner. Shura glanced over to where the demon lord stood as she dismounted. Her greeting was voiced in the same manner except where Sesshomaru's held dignity, Shura's held bitterness. 

"Father." Sesshomaru watched with cold, dull, eyes as his child approached him. 

"You don't look happy to see me." his comment made Shura's fur stand on end. Her instincts warned that something wasn't right with her father. Even in his most emotional states, which were rare, Sesshomaru had never spoken to her with such coldness as he had just then. Shura also felt a definite disturbance in the immediate area. 

"What do you want?" came Shura's blunt reply. She wanted to end this meeting as soon as possible. With her intuition blazing full alert, she knew that this was not the time to dwell on her past family issues. Sesshomaru's expression didn't change. 

"I want you to bring me Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga." Shura narrowed her eyes. A reunion after nearly twenty years and the first thing her father does is have her run his errands! Unbelievable! For a moment Shura let down her guard and was about to put in an angry word when her protest was interrupted. Jaken, who had positioned himself next to his master, looked up in bewilderment when he heard the order. 

"But master why would you have Shura do such a thing? You can't even handle the Tetsusaiga!" Now Shura was convinced something was not right. Why would her father request a sword he couldn't even use? Sesshomaru glared bitterly at Jaken. 

"Do not question me again Jaken!" he threatened. Timidly the little demon cowered in fear as his master once again turned his attention to Shura. "Do as I say, unless you want that village to suffer." Shura glared angrily but said nothing. Once again she was left with no other option. Her father, and whatever other force was behind him, held all the cards, and she had neither the strength nor the skill to oppose them. For the time being, she would have to honor his request. Perhaps by doing so she could unlock the mystery taking place, and find the reasoning behind the demon lord's strange behavior.

          It was dark by the time Shura returned home. The air was filled with the sound of insects and the scent of flowers hung everywhere. Journeying around the back of the inn, Shura quietly crept into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Then she sat down on her bed and tried to clear her mind. She needed to remain calm if she was going to solve anything. After breathing deeply for a few minutes Shura was finally relaxed enough to focus on the most immediate task in front of her; stealing Inuyasha's sword. But how to go about it? She certainly couldn't do it herself; she was no thief, and Inuyasha was still a guest in her home. She couldn't ask for it either. Shura knew Inuyasha would never part with his blade. Not to mention that such a request coming from her was bound to raise the others' suspicions, and that could turn ugly. But how then? 

          Shura perked her ears when the rustle of foliage sounded outside her door. At first she was afraid it was Jaken sent to check on her progress, but one sniff quickly assuaged her fear. Though the scent drifting through the air was coming from a demon, this creature's presence was a welcome one. Shura got up, opened the door and beckoned the demon inside with a smile and happy greeting. 

          "Welcome home Ukuri." Shura crooned as a small, serpent like dragon with the head and ears of a wolf strode into her room. The creature was still very young for a dragon kit, with a body that only reached about six feet in length. His metallic scales ranged in color depending on his mood, but normally they maintained a shade of rose pink, all except for his feet and belly, which were white. The little beast also had pure white, feathery frills atop the ridges of his shoulders and thighs, as well as on his wrists, ankles, between the eyes and at the very tip of his tail. The colors provided quite a contrast with the creatures, intelligent teal eyes. 

          Shura smiled affectionately as her dragon friend chirped a happy reply to her greeting. 

"Did you have trouble delivering the medicine I asked you to?" She asked him. As she expected Ukuri shook his head. Despite the lengthy trip, the dragon's visit to a neighboring forest guardian to transport supplies and medicine was actually quite routine. 

Relieved in the success of the delivery, Shura briefly left the room to find food for her companion. It looked to her like the slender creature hadn't eaten in days, in which case he probably didn't. A devoted worker by nature, Ukuri took Shura's requests very seriously. Despite his friend's gentle warnings he always put assignments ahead of even his most basic needs. Shura returned moments later with a bowl of cream and large piece of leftover mushroom. The dragon ate ravenously and was only content after he devoured every last crumb that even remotely resembled food. 

When his stomach was full the dragon kit stretched and rested his head in Shura's lap. Purring softly, Ukuri listened as Shura spent the next hour retelling the series of events that he had missed over the past few days. The dragon perked up with interest when she reached the part concerning her father's unusual demand, and the resulting dilemma. Considering Shura's rapport with her guests it didn't seem right that she should be the one to betray them. Perhaps the task of stealing the Tetsusaiga was best left up to him. When he suggested the idea to his friend, Shura's only response was an expression filled with both gratitude and guilt. As much as she liked the dragon's request she couldn't shove another task on him so soon after his return. 

Ukuri crooned compassionately and coiled himself around Shura's body. She finally agreed to his plan, but only after the creature assured her that he was happy to help considering he owed her his life. 

"Very well then Ukuri. You should easily be able to outmaneuver the girl, monk and fox child, but be cautious around the exterminator and her guardian beast." The dragon flicked out his forked tongue and nodded his understanding. "One more thing" Shura added just as the dragon had reached the door. "Despite his recklessness, Inuyasha is a skilled fighter." As she spoke, the demon healer slipped a small pouch around the dragon's neck. "Use this to slow his pursuit." Shura instructed as she opened her bedroom door. "Now go swiftly. When you retrieve the sword bring it to me, I'll be waiting at the village outskirts." Ukuri nodded and slipped into the hallway. Shura watched as her companion's form seemingly disappeared as he walked. With the ability to mimic his exact surroundings, Ukuri was indeed the best creature for the job. Shura only hoped his thievery would go unnoticed. 

Moving silently the dragon kit crept down the hall until his sharp nose picked up Inuyasha's very distinct half-demon scent. The trail led to one of the guest rooms near the front of the building. Ukuri flicked out his forked tongue. He was in luck, the door to the guests room was open slightly; just enough room for him to sneak in undetected. 

          As he slithered his way through the doorway Ukuri surveyed the scene carefully. The group of six were sitting around a nearly empty platter of food. The two smallest ones, both demons, were sound asleep. As Ukuri stepped closer he quickly identified the half demon Inuyasha. He was sitting cross-legged furthest from the door, and tucked securely at his side was his fabled sword. Ukuri crept forward very slowly, his eyes never leaving his target.


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17

"How is your arm feeling Miroku?" Sango's asked quietly, her voice breaking the stillness of the atmosphere. Miroku glanced up from his plate. 

        "Much better." he replied as he flexed his arm in all directions "I'd say the paralysis had completely worn off." Inuyasha glanced up and gave a satisfied nod. 

        "Good. Maybe now we can actually get back to the quest at hand and find the rest of the jewel fragments." Sango and Miroku nodded in quiet agreement. Even with all the happenings over the past few days, they had been freeloading there for far too long. Mia would surly go broke if they didn't leave soon. 

        Inuyasha glanced over in Kagome's direction. The girl hadn't said a word in hours. It simply wasn't like her to be so quiet. When he voiced his concern, Kagome was slow to react. She just gazed up at him with soft eyes and a deeply thoughtful expression. In truth, her mind had been racing ever since Shura had revealed her family secret. 

Kagome had been relieved when the demon sided herself as their ally, but now the question remained, should she tell Inuyasha? Shura was his family and he deserved to know that much. But there was still the fact that he and his older brother had an unsettled score. Would revealing Shura's identity unintentionally cause the half demon to turn on her? The debate raged wildly in Kagome's heart. What should she do? 

The girl bit her lip nervously as Inuyasha addressed her again. 

"You sure you're alright Kagome? You've been awfully quiet," he was saying. Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"I'm fine really," she tried to reassure him, but her subdued tone suggested quite the opposite. "I just have a lot on my mind that's all." Inuyasha looked at her skeptically. He knew by now that when Kagome got like this there was usually something very serious on her mind. 

"Look whatever it is, just tell us" Inuyasha insisted gently. Sango and Miroku followed his lead with encouraging nods. Kagome lowered her eyes. Perhaps Inuyasha was right. These people had become closer to her then some of her own family, and it didn't feel right keeping secrets from them. 

"It's about Shura." she began quietly, "she told me something this morning…" Everyone could tell from the anxious look in Kagome's eyes that the news she bore was not only of great importance but that it also concerned them somehow. It took a great effort for her to continue speaking. "It's about her family…" Kagome fidgeted restlessly.  "I don't know how to tell you this Inuyasha…but…." The words wouldn't come. As much as she tried Kagome couldn't force them out of her throat. In truth her lack of words didn't really matter. Inuyasha had become suddenly distracted by a strange shadow creeping along the wall behind Kagome. It looked remarkably similar to a dragon, though strangely, Inuyasha didn't see the demon the silhouette belonged too. Apparently Sango had also noticed the creature, and she recognized the camouflage it was using. 

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried throwing the once quiet room into chaos. Everyone flew to their feet, including the previously sleeping Shippo and Kirara. Sango seized the tablecloth roughly and tossed it over the invisible dragon's head. As the white cloth landed it outlined the demon's figure just long enough for Inuyasha to take aim. 

"Iron rever soul stealer!" the half demon cried as he unleashed his attack. The blow ripped the tablecloth to shreds, briefly exposing the startled creature as it hovered swiftly out of Inuyasha's strike range. Diving under the table, Ukuri flew strait towards the half demon. Now that he had been discovered, there was no point in trying to be secretive about his work. 

Zipping out from the other side the dragon rose up in front of Inuyasha. He had a clear view of the sword. In one quick dash he would have it. 

"Iron rvever!" the half demon raised his hand and let lose another assault. Ukuri veered sharply to the side. Inuyasha's attack missed him, but not the pouch tied to his neck. The bag split open sending a tarry, black goop flying into the half demon's face. The substance was an extremely potent artists ink. It was nearly identical to that of the hell painter, and it had the same consequences. Overpowered by the stench, Inuyasha passed out and fell over backwards. As he landed Ukuri seized the Tetsusaiga in his mouth and shot out the door. Sango and Miroku attempted to follow, but they were no match for his speed and quickly lost his trail. 

Bursting into the fresh night air, Ukuri flew as fast as he could towards the village outskirts, the prized weapon clenched tightly in his jaws. 

Thanks to Kagome's insistent yelling in his ear, it didn't take long for Inuyasha to come to his senses. Though dazed and a bit dizzy, the half demon was still alert enough to have a fit when Sango and Miroku relayed the news of the Tetsusaigas' disappearance. Swearing under his breath, Inuyasha raced out into the night, his gang of friends in toe. Even though the scent of black ink still hung heavily in his nostrils, it couldn't compare to that of the dragon thief. Fueled by anger, Inuyasha ran with such speed that within minutes he had caught up with robber. 

Meanwhile, Ukuri had nearly reached his destination but he was halted suddenly when Inuyasha darted in his path. 

"Where do you think your going you little thief?" the half demon snarled. Ukuri didn't flinch only rapidly changed direction. He could smell Shura nearby; and skilled or not, this hot tempered half breed would not stop him from reaching her. Ukuri ducked as a massive boomerang flew overhead missing him by mere inches. Apparently Inuyasha wasn't the only obstacle he would have to pass. Glancing over his shoulder the dragon caught sight of the weapons owner as she ran forward out of the forest and caught the boomerang when it returned. Ukuri could sense the others were not far behind her. Unless he moved fast the dragon knew their numbers would quickly overcome him. Darting rapidly in all directions, Ukuri frantically tried to avoid both Sango and Inuyasha's attacks. For a while, his speed was enough of an advantage, but then Kirara arrived. In her saber from, the cat demon was far more agile then the young dragon kit. She rammed him hard in the side as he avoided yet another blow from Inuyasha. The sudden impact caused the dragon to spin off balance, drop the sword, and come crashing to the ground. 

Ukuri snorted as he regained his footing. He had hoped to avoid an aggressive assault, but apparently such measures were unavoidable. Tensing his muscles the dragon kit harnessed all available energy. Kirara was not the only demon present who could make themselves larger and more formidable under times of stress. Ukuri let out a fearsome roar as his body erupted in a pale yellow light. As the glow intensified and grew, so did his scaly form. When his transformation was complete, Ukuri boasted the elegant and powerful body of an adult dragon. 

Growling loudly Ukuri raised his powerful tail and knocked both Kirara and Sango aside easily. Soon however, reinforcements arrived. Charging first from the woods was Miroku. The monk surveyed the scene in an instant and immediately prepared to unleash his wind tunnel. Luckily for the dragon, his attacks had also fully matured along with his body. Opening his jaws, Ukuri shot a blast of icy wind from a pouch in his throat. The attack struck Miroku's right wrist, freezing it in solid before he could release his wind tunnel. By then Sango had regained her bearings and was the next to strike. Unfortunately her boomerang met the same fate as the monk's hand and fell heavily to the ground. 

Ukuri flicked out his forked tongue. The remaining members of this group were approaching swiftly, as was the recovered cat demon. Taking in another breath, the dragon sent forth another cold blast, this time at the ground. The attack created a slick sheet of ice, which sent Kagome, Shippo and Kirara toppling clumsily to the ground. Sango and Miroku tried to help, but only managed to lose their footing in the process. Inuyasha snorted as he watched the writhing pile of friends frantically try to regain their balance and dignity. The sight would have been amusing if not for the fact that his companions were getting their butts whooped by a renegade demon that had stolen his sword. 

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and dashed towards his foe. He was confident in his pursuit. Even without his sword, he had defeated larger demons then this thieving dragon. Launching himself into the air, Inuyasha pulled back his hand and prepared to unleash his iron rever attack. Unfortunately for the half demon his boldness had come too soon. Ukuri flared his nostrils and snorted out sparks of fire. Then after inhaling deeply through his nose the dragon shot out an intense flame from his nostrils, scorching Inuyasha in mid air. 

        Hissing loudly in satisfaction, Ukuri seized Inuyasha with his tail and bound the half demon's smoldering form tightly. Even after being charbroiled Inuyasha still wasn't keen on surrendering. As he struggled to free himself the dragon tightened his hold. Soon the air was filled with the sound of Inuyasha's straining bones and frantic gasps for air.

        "Ukuri, that's enough," A familiar voice sounded in the night. It was Shura. "Release him now," the demon commanded as she stepped clear of the surrounding foliage. Obediently Ukuri stopped his stranglehold on Inuyasha and reverted to his normal size. The dragon left Inuyasha's fate in gravity's hands and scampered over to where his friend now stood. Shura stroked her companion under the chin as she bent over and plucked the Tetsaguia off the ground. 

        By now everyone had maneuvered off the ice rink and regained their composure. It didn't take them long to notice their fallen companion and rush to his side.       

"Inuyasha! Are you alright!" Kagome gasped as she tenderly tried to wake him. When her efforts failed, the girl quickly turned an anxious and furious gaze in Shura's direction. "Shura how could you!" The demon lowered he head sadly.  

        "I am so sorry, but I need this sword to save my home," she replied truthfully. It was the only thing she could bring herself to say. Shura turned and started to head back into the forest. Ukuri followed close behind, but only after he gave a warning hiss to their audience. The dragon made it quite clear that if any of them dared to follow or intervene, he would be there to stop them. 

Inuyasha came too just in time to see Shura and the Tetsusaiga disappear into the night. Erupting into another fit of anger, the half demon would have charged after them if not for Kagome's restraint and Sango's insistent warning. 

        "We can't possibly fight her Inuyasha, we're not strong enough right now. And besides, she's got that dragon bodyguard remember." Inuyasha scoffed. How could he forget, the thing had barbecued him. 

        "So what do you suggest?" he demanded angrily, "just let her get away with my sword?" Miroku stepped forward ready to offer his thoughts on the matter. 

        "Inuyasha I don't believe Shura has any interest in your sword. She was obviously forced into taking it. I say we follow her and see who's really responsible." The half demon scowled but offered no argument. What Miroku said made sense, and his plan wasn't half bad either. Getting to his feet, Inuyasha led the way into the forest after Shura and her dragon. He didn't know who or what they would have to face in there, but whoever had the nerve to manipulate Shura into taking the Tetsusaiga would have to answer to him. 

Shura approached the clearing swiftly her ears set forward and her eyes focused ahead. She was both anxious and nervous to confront her father. What lay in store for her now that her task was completed?  

        As Shura strode past the familiar scenery she felt the unmistakable mental vibration of her father. He was waiting nearby. Shura's pulse quickened. Once again she felt a definite disturbance in the demon lord's aura, but this time around it was much more distinct. 

        "Strange," Shura thought quietly to herself "this presence I sense, it seems…familiar somehow." Beside her, Ukuri hissed as he glanced around nervously. The creature was becoming increasingly restless the closer they came to the clearing.

        "Easy now," she tried to reassure him "It will all be over soon." Shura clutched the Tetsusaiga tightly in her fist and with the other hand gently patted the outline of her fire whip beneath her Kimono. She may not have been an exceptional fighter, but she knew enough maneuvers to get the job done if need be. She would ensure the safety of her village, even if a battle broke out against her own kin. 

        Shura lifted a hand, parted the foliage in front of her, and stepped free from the forest. As she continued forward, her father's elegant frame became visible several yards away. Shura felt her hair stand on end as he fixed at her with a cold, piercing stare. 

        "I've brought what you've asked for…father" Shura made sure to put emphasis on the word to show her weariness "now take it and go." With that the healer threw the weapon at the demon lord's feet. 

        From his position in the trees nearby, Naraku watched the scene unfold before him. Now that the demon girl had successfully retrieved Inuyasha's prized sword for him, her usefulness had ended. It was time she met her demise, and who better to do it then her own kin. Naraku laughed quietly to himself. How fun it was going to be to watch the family members destroy one another. 

Using his power Naraku relayed his bloody commands to Sesshomaru. But to his surprise the demon lord's spirit shuddered with resistance. Naraku glared and used the energy from the embedded jewel shard to strengthen the mind-control seal he had placed around it. After a moment Sesshomaru's will was pushed back into submission; then he restated the order. This time, the demon lord had no choice but to obey. Stepping forward Sesshomaru ignored the weapon at his feet and kept his gaze instead on Shura as Naraku silently instructed. Conquering Shura would take more then just strength. To defeat his prodigy, Sesshomaru needed to exploit her greatest weakness. 

"I can't leave," the demon lord finally responded "Not without you." Shura narrowed her eyes. Did her ears deceive her? Or was her father actually asking her to join him?

"What are you taking about," she growled skeptically. Sesshomaru kept a calm face as he continued to approach. 

"I made a promise to you Shura. I said I'd come back for you later. And I have." Shura stood her ground. She wanted to believe her father was being sincere but… to many factors just didn't make sense. 

"If that was really your intention …then why did you force me to steal Inuyasha's sword?" Sesshomaru replied with a sly smile.

"A test, to see your level of skill, strength and reliability. You have done all I have required to prove yourself." Now only a few feet away, Sesshomaru extended his hand in Shura's direction. "Now, I humbly offer you the opportunity to side with me and help rule the Westlands." Shura said nothing for a minute, only stared blankly at her father's outstretched hand. He seemed genuine in his claims. Had he really changed his ways? Shura looked up at the demon lord's face. As much as she wanted to trust him, an old grudge still seared at her heart. It was a bitterness that she had never forgotten and now it was up to her father to reconcile.  

"You come asking for my help, yet you left my fate up to demon trappers. A suspiciously ironic turn of events wouldn't you say?" Sesshomaru kept his gaze steady and ignored the tremor that surged through his arm. When Shura spoke again her voice was filled with a sudden boldness. "I refuse to consider your offer unless you answer one question…" Shura narrowed her eyes and tried hard to keep her anger in check "Why? Why did you abandon me?" 


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18

At the same time off in the distance, Inuyasha and the others had finally caught up. The half demon used his keen sense of smell to follow Ukuri's scent trail. Charging through the foliage, Inuyasha froze suddenly when he surveyed the scene taking place in the clearing a short distance in front of him. It was not the presence of his half brother that stopped him, but rather another, more insidious demon. As the others gradually joined him, they too froze in mid stride. Naraku's foreboding energy was everywhere. 

          "Inuyasha!" Kagome's frightened squeak made the half demon whirl around in surprise. To his horror Inuyasha found his friends ensnared in tangled vines that literally sprang from the ground. Before Inuyasha could help tear them loose, those same vines shot up from under his feet and bound around his entire body. Frantically, Inuyasha tried to free himself, but even struggling proved to be impossible. The half demon scowled angrily when a familiar, eerie voice sounded above him. 

"Patience Inuyasha. I'll get to you soon enough," Naraku crooned from his new position; in the tree branches suspended above his new arrivals. "Until then, just relax and enjoy the show. It's sure to be entertaining." Inuyasha tried hard to talk, but it was difficult with the vines crushing grip around his chest. 

          "What are you talking about? I got your entertainment right here!" Naraku ignored the taunts of his captive and with a sweep of his hand the tangled mass of vines positioned its prisoners so they could have clear view of the drama taking place in the clearing. 

          "In due time. For now I'll give you the pleasure of watching your brother and the healer girl destroy each other." Naraku's words infuriated Inuyasha and horrified Kagome. 

          "No…you can't….he can't…she's his…" the girl gasped her eyes brimming with tears. She couldn't finish; once again the words were stuck. Even so, Kagome's lack of voice went mostly unnoticed. All eyes were focused ahead on the two, majestic figures in the clearing. 

"Answer me!" Shura's feverish reply sounded in the night. Sesshomaru took a final step forward and stroked his hand gently on Shura's cheek. When he spoke his tone was subdued and far to quiet for anyone but his child to hear. 

          "You want to know why I left you Shura?" he asked calmly. Shura turned her head away. She couldn't maintain eye contact after hearing those words, nor could she form any kind of verbal reply. Her only answer came as a feeble nod. Shura didn't notice her father's hand start to glow with energy or see the evil glint in his eyes as he continued speaking. "I did it because…" the demon lords voice turned suddenly violent "you are as useless as you are weak!"

Shura gasped as the sting of Sesshomaru's whip erupted across her side and chest. Gripping the ground for traction, Shura managed to stagger to a halt several yards away. She didn't need to see the wound to know how bad it was; the scent of her blood-soaked kimono was all the evaluation she needed. If he had struck any harder, chances are she would have been split in half. Swiftly, Shura pulled her own whip out of the folds of fabric. The fact that he was her father no longer mattered. If she didn't retaliate she'd be dead. 

          Igniting her whip until it was molten red with flames, Shura lashed out with surgical precision. Her weapon obeyed flawlessly and seared the flesh on Sesshomaru's hand causing him to recoil and abandon his destructive tool. Another lash at his feet sent Sesshomaru jumping backwards before he had time to recover. Already the two opponents had reached a standstill. As long as they both remained poised and at their current range, no attack by either of them would prove effective. 

          From the sidelines, Kagome couldn't stand to watch any more of the horrendous display of brutality. She had seen the jewel shard in Sesshomaru's arm the moment the battle began, and in that same horrific instant she realized the truth. Inuyasha's brother was under Naraku's control. Kagome lifted her head into the air and screamed out into the night. 

"Sesshomaru you idiot!! Wake up! Break free of Naraku before you kill your own daughter!" 

"WHAT!" Inuyasha gawked, completely forgetting the circumstances. Kagome tried to hold in the sobs, but it was no use. 

"I…I tired to tell you Inuyasha…. Shura…. she's…. she's your family!" Inuyasha was utterly dumbfounded and completely speechless as he rested his eyes on Shura. Poised with whip in hand, the similarities between her and Sesshomaru seemed to be amplified. Inuyasha found it strange that he had never noticed them before. But seeing her now, in the light of the full moon, the half demon could not deny the definite family resemblance. 

Inuyasha didn't have time to comment further. Kagome's vocal interruption had done more then simply enlighten everyone. Her cries attracted Shura's attention, causing her to drop her guard, and giving Sesshomaru the opportunity he needed. Raising his hand in the air, Sesshomaru formed a powerful sphere of energy at his fingertips and launched it his daughter's direction. 

Shura saw the attack an instant too late. The impact sent her soaring backwards until gravity intervened and she landed face first on the ground several yards away. The demoness didn't have the courage to move further, as she slowly came back to consciousness and regained her breath. Her body felt dangerously painful and as a healer she recognized what few others could.  Sesshomaru's blast had ruptured something inside her and very soon she'd be dead.  

Shura closed her heavy eyes. She never imagined her death would come at the hands of her own kin. It made her furious and sad in the same instant that her creator was also her destroyer… 

A pulse sounded through the air and suddenly Shura felt a spark of energy flow through her. Another pulse, this time louder. Shura forced her eyes open. Her vision was blurred but she still recognized the pale silhouette of her father. But this time there was something else…something she hadn't noticed before. A glowing red fragment fueling a dangerously familiar black energy; it was buried in his arm! Another pulse.  And another. They were coming from the Tetsusaiga! The sword was still lying where she had thrown it, several yards beyond where Sesshomaru now stood. Shura felt a wave of strength surge through her as the blade continued to pulse. It was calling her! 

With every ounce of remaining energy she had, Shura inched her right arm forward along the ground until it was stretched in front of her. The sword pulsed louder. 

"I hear you!" Shura gasped between shallow breaths "Tetsusaiga!" more energy, enough for her to lift her outstretched hand above the ground. "Please…help me!" the sword shifted slightly. Shura called again as loud as she could manage "Help me save my father…and defeat the demon that enslaved him!" shaking sporadically the weapon moved again, "Help me protect my friends! My family! My home!" Now shaking violently, the sword came partially out of its protective casing. "Tetsusaiga! Come to me!" Shura called with all her might. In a flash the blade flew from its sheath. Empowering in mid air, the sword shot past Sesshomaru's arm, tearing the jewel shard from his flesh before landing in its summoner's outstretched hand.

Sesshomaru blinked. He had heard himself spit out those empty lies, felt himself deliver the killing blow to his only daughter…and now… it was like waking up from a nightmare…except it was real. Shura was dieing before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do except stare helplessly as she used his brother's sword as a feeble support. 

          With the Tetsusaiga's help Shura managed to get to her feet, but that was the only thing her broken body was willing to give. Shura watched as her father strode over to her. He seemed to be moving in slow motion. The healer blinked. For a brief moment she was back in her childhood, and the demon approaching her bore an expression of happy return instead of remorse. 

          Shura felt her strength give out and she fell limply forward into her fathers embrace. She no longer felt pain, only a dull, numbing sensation. It consumed her entire being. Sesshomaru was speaking to her, cooing soft words of reassurance, but she could barely hear them. Drawing in her final breath Shura forced out her dieing wish.

          "Don't let him win," she whispered, "Please don't let him win." 

The demon lord watched in sorrow as Shura's body shuddered then grew still. Closing his eyes tightly Sesshomaru tenderly cradled his lifeless child. 

          "I wont," he replied quietly, "I promise you. Naraku will die for what he's done…" 

As Sesshomaru gently laid Shura's still form on the grass, his hidden sorrow rapidly turned to anger. Pulling himself to his feet, the demon lord set his hateful eyes on Naraku. The white baboon was still sitting comfortably in the treetops with the six observers snared securely beneath. 

          "Naraku." Sesshomaru growled bitterly. It was all he needed to say to gain his nemesis's attention. 

          "So. I see she's managed to free you from my control." Naraku mused.  Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The demon lord had to regain his composure, but the anger in his heart was still evident. 

          "Come down and face me Naraku…if you even have the courage." Naraku laughed quietly. Such a ploy may have worked on Inuyasha but he was not so easily fooled. He would indeed answer the demon's challenge, but only when the time was right. 

          Not surprisingly Sesshomaru interpreted Naraku's silence as cowardice. He had just about decided to fly up into the forest canapé and flush the blasted demon out himself when suddenly his thoughts were distracted. A rock hit him in the shoulder from behind. It was followed by the frantic, angry shouts of a little girl and the stern hiss of a young dragon. 

          "Get away from her you monster!" Soma's angry command sounded out between cries. Sesshomaru glanced momentarily over his shoulder in annoyance. The healer girl from Shura's village was charging at him. She had a large sword tucked securely under one arm and was blindly throwing rocks with the other. At her side was a snarling, pink and white dragon kit. Sesshomaru hovered a few feet to the side to avoid another carelessly thrown rock. His emotionless eyes concealed the stab of sorrow he felt when he watched the young child drop the sword she carried in her arms, bend over Shura's lifeless form, and start to cry. 

"How could you!" the youngster bellowed "How could you do this to her! She never hurt anyone! Why'd you kill her!"? 

          Sesshomaru turned towards the child. Her words seared through his entire being. As much as he wanted to defend himself, or slay the girl for saying such things, he could do neither. 

          The demon lord tensed when he felt Naraku's surprise attack fly at him. Unfortunately he couldn't react fast enough to avoid it. A mighty blast of energy hit him hard in the chest and sent him flying backwards into a tree. The demon lord cursed under his breath as he forced himself up. Apparently he had underestimated Naraku's power. As he prepared to spring forward for a counter attack, Sesshomaru felt something catch his foot. It was Naraku's vines. They moved so quickly he had no time to escape their immobilizing bind. Now in the same predicament as his brother, Sesshomaru watched with a cold glare as Naraku approached him. 

          "Well, now that I manipulated you into killing off the only threat to my power, I suppose your usefulness has ended also," Naraku muttered deviously. The demon lord narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Despite his attempts to escape, Naraku's enchanted vines weren't even budging. They were probably restricting his power somehow. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth tightly. This couldn't be the end, it just couldn't! Not after he promised to avenge his daughter! He had to escape and kill the demon Naraku…for her!

          A faint pulse sounded from the tenseiga at Sesshomaru's side, but he didn't notice it. He was to busy watching Naraku easily fend of the enormous, pink, serpent dragon that had suddenly lunged at him. Ukuri, along with his human escort, had heard Naraku's confession and now turned their fury on him instead of Sesshomaru. The dragon's blind rage however was no match for the baboon-furred demon. After avoiding several poorly aimed strikes, Naraku sent the dragon crashing into the forest with a powerful jolt of energy. Then he used his vines to ensnare the creature before he could get his second wind. 

"Foolish beast." Naraku mumbled. As he turned back towards his original prey, he was surprised to discover that the dragon was not the only distraction that needed dealing with. Dagger in hand, Soma called out to Naraku from her defensive stance in front of Shura, boldly daring him to face her next. The demon was more amused then angered by the sight. Even so, his patience for such disruptions was growing thin. A light telekinetic push was all he needed to stop Soma's ranting. Raising a hand, Naraku psychically shoved the child backwards into the trunk of the nearest tree. 

The demon watched with satisfaction as the child fell limply on top of Shura's motionless form. Perhaps now he could finish what he started. 

          Soma drifted back to consciousness just as Naraku turned and started towards Sesshomaru. When she opened her eyes, they rested on the delicate folds of Shura's Kimono. Soma felt her eyes brim with tears when the familiar fabric came into focus. If only Shura was still alive, she'd stop that maniac demon for sure! As Soma watched Naraku she gradually became aware of a heartbeat sounding loudly in her ear. It had a strong, familiar rhythm….

          "Its Shura!" the thought blazed in Soma's mind. "Shura's alive


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sesshomaru glanced down momentarily at the tenseiga. The weapon was quivering and pulsing more violently now, an action he had never before witnessed until the death of his daughter. But what did it mean? The demon lord quickly turned his head away and focused instead on the baboon-cloaked nemesis approaching him. The mystery of his blade would have to wait, for with Naraku beaming an arrogant grin in his direction, concentration on anything else but his countenance was impossible. 

          "Don't worry Sesshomaru," Naraku teased when he saw his captive's building rage, "you will be joining her shortly." The demon glanced over his shoulder at the other group of prisoners "and then, after I've collected your jewel shards, you all will as well." Miroku and Sango both glared bitterly at the remark. Inuyasha took the process a step further and actually cursed his hatred out loud. Kagome and Shippo, not sure weather to act frightened or angry, wore expressions of both. Kirara and Ukuri snarled. The last to react was Sesshomaru who simply narrowed his eyes in disgust. It infuriated him that a bunch of lousy spellbound vines were all that stood between him and his vengeance. 

          "Pathetic," he finally muttered loud enough for Naraku to hear, "using magic weeds to ensnare your victims rather then face them like a true demon! You Naraku, are nothing but a lowly insect, relying on flimsy webs and trickery to attack those who are rightfully superior!" Naraku turned his gaze back to the demon lord. He was no more moved by the threat then Sesshomaru had been with his. 

          "Who is weaker?" he finally questioned "Me for setting the traps or you for falling into them?" Naraku tightened his fist and forced the vines to constrict tighter around Sesshomaru. "No matter how powerful you _think_ you are Sesshomaru, you are in no position to threaten me!" 

Naraku watched in utter delight as Sesshomaru tried to block out the pain. Aside from their vice like grip, the winding plants that imprisoned his victim also possessed sharp thorns that released a paralyzing poison. By the time Sesshomaru was completely immobilized by the toxins, rivers of the demon lord's blood had stained his garments and the ground beneath him a deep shade of red. Naraku cackled in satisfaction at the sight of the dog demon's torture.  For someone as proud as Sesshomaru, such barbaric treatment was quite enjoyable to watch. 

When the dog demon went limp in the vines embrace Naraku gradually eased their grip. Killing the demon lord by strangulation was a far cry from the death scene he had in mind. He had already weakened Sesshomaru's proud stature and now it was time to deliver the killing blow, to both his body and spirit. Naraku relaxed his fist, allowing the vines surrounding Sesshomaru to loosen just enough to let the demon comprehend the pain he was currently in. Then after turning a smug eye on the other captives watching, Naraku raised the other hand and called the Tetsusaiga to him. The sword obeyed and zipped into its summoner's grasp without the slightest hesitation. Glaring in disgust Sesshomaru followed the movement of the glittering blade with his eyes. Seeing the family keepsake in Naraku's hands filled him with both envy and fury. 

          "You recognize this don't you," Naraku tormented as he elegantly twirled the sword "It's the coveted inheritance you sought to claim and control." Naraku stepped forward and held knife-edge of Tetsaguia inches from Sesshomaru's unprotected throat  "How ironic that the very same sword would also be your undoing." As he gloated in his apparent victory and prepared to make the final blow, Naraku paid little notice to the storm that had erupted in the sky above. Only when a bolt of lightning struck dangerously close to him did the demon realize that the sudden change in weather was not natures doing. Glaring angrily over his shoulder Naraku's gaze fell on the magical source; a shimmering stone insignia embedded in a regal blade of a dragon fangs.  And holding the sword … Naraku's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the bearer of the weapon and his magical attacker was… Sesshomaru's daughter!

"You…but that's impossible!" Naraku stammered. Another lightning strike, this time even closer then the first. Leaping effortlessly backwards the demon landed in the branches of the nearest tree. "How can you still be alive!" he demanded as Shura continued to approach with sword in hand. The healer glared. 

          "That is the least of your worries Naraku!" came her sharp reply followed by another well-aimed lightning bolt. Once again Naraku avoided the blow, but the same could not be said for the three he had been in. The force of the strike not only split the unfortunate foliage down the center, it also ignited the remains. Naraku watched nervously as the spot he had resided in seconds before erupted into flames. The sight irritated him. He had seen the healer demon perish, what was she doing alive! It just didn't make sense! 

From his position in Naraku's demon proof, paralyzing vines, Sesshomaru formed a keen smile. Though he only had a vague guess as to how Shura had been revived, now that she was it would be amusing to watch as Naraku receive the trashing of his life.

Shura stepped forward, the flames of the ignited timber reflecting in her eyes. Naraku had proved more agile then expected. It was time for another approach. Gripping the dragon's eye blade tightly in her fist Shura concentrated on the fire that had begun to spread to neighboring trees. As her thoughts grew clearer the stone in her swords handle turned from yellow to scarlet. Lashing out rapidly with her weapon Shura watched as the fire flew from its wooden perch and formed bright spheres of molten power. Then with a slight gesture of her sword bearing hand Shura sent the fireballs flying at Naraku. He tried valiantly to avoid them, but as the spheres circled him, they ignited the grass and leaf litter lining the forest floor. Before he had a chance to escape Naraku found himself engulfed in a vortex of flames.

          Shura watched wearily as her attack continued. She would have loved to think her firestorm had defeated Naraku, but her instincts told her otherwise. The healer glanced briefly over her shoulder to check on Soma. At the moment the young child was darting over, her dragon crafted dagger in hand, to where Sesshomaru was still bound. For an instant Naraku's vines stirred, ready to ensnare her as well, but thanks to the protection seal Matyeo set on her weapon, there magic was thwarted and she was able to safely approach. As Soma began he efforts to cut Sesshomaru free, Shura turned her sights back to the task at hand. The fire was nearly exhausted and she could see no trace of Naraku anywhere. 

          "Behind you!" Inuyasha's warning reached Shura before Naraku could and his surprise attack only resulted in the two of them crossing blades. Shura held her ground as she and her foe struggled for supremacy. Despite her barrage of elemental attacks, the baboon-clocked demon didn't seem any worse for wear. Shura felt her muscles tense. Naraku was a lot stronger and resilient then he let on and the thought of clashing blades with a demon whose skills far outweighed her own made Shura understandably nervous. 

          Meanwhile as the pair of demons squared off and exchanged forceful sword strokes at one another Soma finally managed to tear open the last vine restraining Sesshomaru. With no further ties holding his paralyzed self upright Sesshomaru slid limply onto Soma's outstretched arms. 

"I've got you demon lord." The child reassured him as she carefully eased the dog demon to the forest floor. The feel of a warm, sticky liquid on her hands made Soma glance back in horror. "Oh you're hurt!" Soma tried to inspect the wounds further to see how best to treat them, but Sesshomaru growled in protest and gave such a glare that the girl immediately backed away. His pride was hurting nearly as bad as his body and the last thing he wanted was to accept help from a human. 

Soma looked on in despair as Sesshomaru stubbornly refused her assistance. The sight of his wounds made her sick with worry, and their current surroundings even more so. With Sesshomaru unable to move, and Shura and Naraku battling, one stray attack could easily kill the injured dog demon. As a healer, she just couldn't let that happen, no matter what. 

Soma glanced down at her side when she felt a strange sensation coming from the dagger she had placed on her belt. The stone in the center was emitting an eerie white light. Pulling the dagger from her belt and inspecting it closer, the child suddenly remembered what Matyeo had told her. After he had given her the beautiful dagger, the dragon lord had mentioned something about the weapon having power that only she could release. Soma clutched the knife tighter in her hand as the light grew brighter. Somehow, she wasn't sure how, she had unlocked the power foretold to her, and in that same instant she knew exactly what kind of power it was. 

          "Great power of dragon protection," Soma whispered as she held the dagger closer "Use your energy to help guard this noble demon lord for I seek to return a favor of generosity!" no sooner had the words left her mouth then the glowing gem on Soma's dagger let out a brilliant flash of light then rapidly returned to normal. Now, thanks to her weapons mysterious energy, Soma herself was able to place a protection seal on Sesshomaru, which would remain as long as she willed it. Curious to see if her effort worked, Soma glanced over in the demon lord's direction. Though undetectable by the average person, Soma's had the eyes of a healer, and she could see the mending process for Sesshomaru's injuries was working unnaturally fast, even for a demon. 

          "Hey Soma!" Inuyasha's voice sounded on the air causing the child to look up in surprise. "What are you waiting for? Get us out of here!" the half demon called. Soma nearly slapped herself. In all the excitement she had almost forgotten to free the others. Keeping her dagger close, Soma got to her feet and darted over to where Inuyasha and the others were being held. 

All the while Shura and Naraku continued to clash swords under Sesshomaru's watchful eye. Though the blades were nearly equal in power, Shura's lack of fighting skill was becoming rapidly apparent. Her speed was the only compensation for her clumsy and inexperienced sword fighting. Sesshomaru stared on in disgust as Naraku gradually gained the upper hand. His daughter's amateur fighting techniques were a disappointment, but what bothered him the most was her lack of will. True she was battling, but in her movement Sesshomaru also sensed a distinct restraint. Shura was blocking her real power, and it was costing her the battle.


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20

Shura blocked a hard blow from Naraku and gripped the earth tightly with her feet for balance. She had lost significant ground to the baboon demon and now was forced to take on a defensive position. For the most part she had the speed to avoid his attacks with Tetsusaiga, and the dragon's eye took the brunt of the strikes she couldn't dodge. Even so, the battle had turned one sided. As long as Naraku remained focused on her, she had no chance of turning the tables. Shura gritted her teeth as another blow rang through her weapon. What she needed was a distraction…a way to escape.

An idea formed in Shura's mind just as she darted away from another strike. Reaching swiftly into her kimono she pulled out the pouch she had taken in case of an emergency and threw it at Naraku's head. The demon reacted perfectly, pulverizing the object with a sword stroke and scattering the grains of flash powder into the air. The immense blast of light that followed temporarily blinded both fighters, but not before Shura lined up her strike. Lashing out into seeming emptiness, Shura felt the end of her blade meet with resistance. The nigh air was filled with the sound of ripping fabric and the flutter of wayward garments. When the light faded, Shura met the blazing red stare of a black haired gentleman. He wore an expression of amusement as the masked cowl of his white cloak fell lifelessly to the ground. 

"I must say I'm disappointed in you demon healer," Naraku crooned as he scattered the remains of his baboon cloak to the wind "For someone with your power…I was expecting more of a fight" Naraku's stare turned suddenly cold "but now I'm growing weary of this, its time for you to die!" Naraku dashed forward, raised Tetsusaiga above his head and struck down with sudden and unexpected force. Shura blocked the strike with the dragon's eye. It was the only action she could take, and the last one her sword was able to bear. Naraku's blow shattered the empowering jewel in Shura's blade, draining the weapon of ifs elemental strength, and sending a wide crack down the center. Ducking backwards the healer raced out of range before Naraku could attack again. She then set her cherished sword safely on the ground.  The dragon's eye was no match for Naraku's strength, and without any defense… neither was she. 

When Naraku moved in with a sudden burst of speed, Shura was able to dodge his next swordstroke, but not the following blow he made with his fist. Staggering backwards Shura barely had time to regain her balance before Naraku attacked again. The results were the same as before. She avoided the killing swipe of Tetsusaiga, but in the process remained vulnerable the strikes Naraku made with his other hand. As the battle raged on, Shura continued to loose ground with each painful hit she received. Eventually her body grew to exhausted to resist any further. With a mighty blow, Naraku drove her into the ground with such force that she left a trail of upturned earth behind her. Shura finally skidded to a stop several yards away from where her father was watching. Lost in her own agony and humiliation the healer remained motionless until a familiar voice sounded in her ears. 

"Get up Shura," Sesshomaru commanded sternly. Shura didn't move. Despite her father's order she had neither the strength nor the will to obey. 

"I said…get up…now," the demon lord's second demand was more forceful and stirred Shura into full alertness. Slowly, painfully, Shura tried to pull herself off the ground, but her body had given out. 

          "I can't." she finally got up the nerve to answer "I'm not strong enough," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Hearing such words from his child made him furious, especially considering she was still holding back her true demon strength. 

          "Shura, I know you're stronger then this," Sesshomaru responded in a cold but determined tone. "I've sensed the power in you ever since you were a baby…and it's still there…." The demon lord had trouble keeping a strait expression when Shura finally dared to look at him in the face. "Don't restrict the power that rages inside you…embrace it! It is your legacy… and I know you can win if you find your true power!" 

Shura blinked slowly. As she did she felt a faint spark of energy awaken deep inside her body. 

          "My…my true power…" Shura stammered as the spark turned to a flame. She had felt this energy once before. During her adolescent years it had nearly destroyed her…but now…. Shura clenched her hands into fists. Now things were different. The power she felt was almost inviting. Shura forced herself to her feet. As visions of her home, family and friends flashed in front of her eyes the desire to protect the people she cared for fueled the fire in her soul even more. Then suddenly…she felt it. The cascading river of power she had managed to block for so many years finally broke free from its barriers. Shura gasped, as her body was flooded with unnatural demon strength. The energy seeped into every cell of her mind, heart and spirit and her external self began to manipulate to reflect the sudden surge. Shura's wounds healed instantly and her muscles became larger and more toned. Dagger like claws sprang from her hands and feet, as did sharp horns just above her ears, and her silver hair and tail became tipped with black. 

          When Naraku saw these changes, he froze in his tracks, and action that amused Shura. Fixing the black haired demon with slitted eyes Shura twisted her face into a fearsome grin. 

          "Not so disappointed now are you?" she taunted while simultaneously exposing her large, glittering, fangs. Naraku held up Tetsusaiga defensively, but he couldn't hold the protective stance for long.  An invisible force suddenly yanked the sword roughly from his hands and sent it hovering through the air to its new handler. Unable to react fast enough the demon could only watch as the strange telekinesis sent the sword…his sword…over to Shura's outstretched hand.  

As Shura gripped Tetsusaiga tightly it blazed with a new power that her enhancements helped to awaken. The blade may have obeyed the half demon Naraku, but Shura's call took definite priority. Her blood may have been full demon as her father, but in her heart thrived the compassionate will of the human she was raised to be. 

          "Naraku!" Shura snarled as her demon foe took a few nervous steps backward. "You're mine!" Her fierce words reached Naraku just as swiftly as Shura herself did. Her strength, speed and stamina had reached near perfection, as did her once clumsy sword handling. With her demon powers blazing Shura had become a new warrior. She was confident and ruthless with her attacks, lashing out rapidly with sword and claws. Even with his immense power Naraku found himself barely able to maneuver around Shura's near successive assaults. 

          It was when one of Shura's fists pulverized a tree mere inches away from his skull that Naraku finally decided to change his strategy. Rather then restrict his movement by fighting on ground level; Naraku took instead to the sky. Once free on all sides, the demon found his second wind. Unfortunately for him, Shura was just comfortable above ground. She charged after him with such speed it took Naraku by surprise. The black haired demon had to resort to evasive maneuvers just to stay out of reach.  Winding himself swiftly through the tangled branches of the forest canapé, Naraku tried to confuse his pursuer so he might dart in for an attack. But his efforts did not deter Shura. She matched his feats of agility even with the extra weight of Tetsusaiga. 

          After several minutes of sky maneuvering Shura finally got within striking range of her opponent. A single iron rever attack to the shoulder was all that was needed to knock Naraku off balance and give her the opportunity she had been waiting for. Shura lashed out with Tetsusaiga in mid flight sending a mighty wave of power hurtling into Naraku. The resulting blast filled the air with so much light and smoke that Shura had to momentarily stop and shield her face from the explosion. When the air cleared an enormous crater decorated the lush forest landscape, and inside the center of the crater was the tattered form of Naraku. 

          Shura lowered herself to the ground to get a closer look. Sprawled on his back amongst the charred rubble lay her adversary. Though he looked to be near death, Shura's instincts told her that the battle wasn't over. Stepping forward, the healer reached the edge of the crater just in time to see Naraku's eyes snap open. 

          "So you are still alive," Shura crooned as Naraku slowly sat up, "pity for you." Naraku didn't seem irritated or threatened by the remark. In fact, he looked downright amused. 

"Brave words demon healer. I see that you've inherited your fathers arrogance along with his skills." Shura curled her lip exposing her fangs. 

"You're just now figuring that out?" Naraku smiled deviously as he got to his feet. 

"You have proven yourself an exceptional fighter…" the demon began as he started to hover into the air "but you still have one critical weakness.... and it will be your undoing." Shura shielded her face as Naraku shrouded himself in a thick cloud of poison. When the vapors dispersed seconds later, the demon was nowhere in sight. 

"Damn it!" Shura hissed as she coughed into her sleeve "now where did he go?" Her answer came when a Kagome's scream pierced through the night air. In that instant she knew exactly where her foe was…and the terror that raced in her heart made Shura run all the faster.


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Come on Soma! Hurry!" Inuyasha's urging command was answered quickly by the youngster's equally insistent "I'm trying!" as she attempted to cut through the vines tough exterior. The child's hands were raw, bleeding and slowly going numb from the plants numerous poison thorns but that didn't stop her progress. She had nearly sawed through one of the weeds binding Inuyasha's right arm.  

"Just a little more…. got it!" Soma announced as the edge of her dagger finally sliced the vine in half. With his arm now less constricted, Inuyasha wasted little time in pulling it free. Just as he reached over and gripped the vine holding his other arm Naraku charged back onto the scene and stopped his progress. At their master's command more tangled weeds ensnared Inuyasha's free hand and bound it tightly against his body. Then after knocking the dagger from her hand, they wrapped their thorny tendrils around Soma, immobilizing her as well. 

Naraku ignored Inuyasha's vulgar language as he continued to approach his group of prisoners. Upon quick inspection he noticed that Sesshomaru had been set loose and was now resting against a tree some yards away. Though his injuries had healed more then expected, Naraku guessed that his paralyzing toxins were still working in the demon lord's system. Sesshomaru still had not gained enough mobility to fight nor the power to summon one of his followers for assistance. In a sense, he was practically immobilized. For that reason Naraku decided not to waste his limited energy by recapturing him. He knew from experience that one was much more likely to have a successful hunt if the bait was lively and fresh. 

          "You coward!!!" Shura's angry voice filled the air, disrupting his train of thought. Off in the distance Naraku could hear his foe approaching with amazing speed...and anger. The black haired demon turned just in time to see the surrounding forest erupt apart as a white blur charged through the foliage and into the open. When Shura finally skidded to a stop the earth could barely handle the force she exerted with her clawed feet. "Hiding behind innocent lives! It's disgraceful!" Shura bellowed, "How dare you even call yourself a demon! " 

Naraku narrowed his crimson eyes as the demon woman bore her fangs at him. Shura's increased power apparently accented more then her physical endurance and strength. The haughtiness and rage of her father shown suddenly in her manner, and it annoyed Naraku more then he let on. He also couldn't understand what unknown factor had allowed Shura to touch Tetsusaiga, let alone extract any kind of power from it in battle. Though she wasn't nearly as adept at wielding it compared to Inuyasha, the fact that Shura had outwitted him made Naraku's blood boil. In his mind she deserved the same fate he had planned for Sesshomaru; to be slain by the famous sword denied to both of them as an inheritance. It would be an ironic twist of fate if the blade that brought her so close to victory...would actually be responsible for her defeat. 

Naraku formed a sly grin as images of his ingenious massacre flashed in his mind. All that remained was to retrieve the sword from Shura, and he had just the means to do it. 

"Listen closely demon healer," Naraku commanded sternly "Unless you surrender Tetsusaiga to me…I cannot guarantee the future of your kin or any of the others you see before you" as he spoke, Naraku tightened a fist just enough to constrict the vines a little for emphasis. The sight unnerved Shura, though it was hard to see through the expression of utter contempt she wore. Once again the tide of battle had turned, but this time her demonhood could not save her. 

Shura flexed her grip on Tetsusaiga as the conflicting emotions raged inside her heart. If she relinquished the weapon Naraku would gain a tremendous advantage and more then likely emerge victorious. But If she refused his demands, he would destroy the only people who ever appreciated and cared for her. Shura tightened her fist. In her human mind, death seemed a favorable alternative to living at the cost of other's lives. And still, her demon self blazed with the desire to kill the treacherous Naraku. 

"What are you waiting for?" Sesshomaru's sudden inquiry made Shura look up in surprise. She could see her father standing some distance away, leaning his injured body against a tree for support. His golden eyes were fixed sternly on her. "Use the Tetsusaiga! Destroy Naraku now!" 

Shura rested a slitted eye first at her father, then back to Naraku. The black haired demon was watching her inner struggle with silent satisfaction. It was if he already knew what the outcome would be. 

Shura held up the weapon with angry, quivering hands. As her heart and mind continued to clash so it seemed did the mood of the sword itself. Tetsusaiga would surge with power the instant her thoughts centered on her friends' protection, but sear into her flesh when those same thoughts became clouded with the yearning to spill Naraku's blood. As Shura's eyes shifted from that accursed demon's face they fell on the still forms of her captured friends. All of them wore expressions of anxiety, but none was more fearful than that of her young protégé. 

With the image of Soma's tear stained cheeks and trembling body burned painfully into her heart, Shura did what neither her father nor her uncle had the courage to…she decided to give in to Naraku's demands. Shura knew her decision could have drastic consequences, but then again, Tetsaguia wasn't really her sword to wield. In any case, even without a weapon, she wasn't defeated yet and she would make sure everyone knew it. 

 "Fine, you can have it!" she remarked with the stubborn bravado inherent to her father as she hurled the sword in Naraku's direction. The blade landed roughly in the ground inches away from him. The smile that crept across Naraku's face was sickening to watch. 

"A noble, but foolish choice," he commented as he reached over and took the weapon in his hand. Shura said nothing, only twitched an ear in annoyance. In the background, She could hear her father mumbling something unpleasant and judging by his tone, Sesshomaru was no doubt handling the loss of Tetsusaiga harder then she was. 

"You disgraceful little whelp!" the demon lord was growling, "How dare you surrender my father's fangs to Naraku! You've tainted our family name with cowardice!" Shura stuck up her nose. 

  "Who said anything about surrendering? I'm simply giving him a fair chance." To that Naraku scoffed lightly under his breath. Shura's aristocratic persona may have fooled Sesshomaru, but he was not so easily convinced. Try as she may to mask her true emotions with stubborn pride, Shura still had a grave weakness. It was her sad devotion to his group of captured misfits. Their survival was the only incentive that kept her fighting. All he had to do was destroy any one of them, and Shura would crumble at his feet. 

"I must say I admire your spirit demon healer." Naraku finally responded. "Even after I've taken your weapon and your friends you still cling to the delusional logic that somehow you will triumph over me." Naraku smiled deviously as he tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga's handle. "Now, lets see how well you fight once that spirit is broken!" in the instant after the words left his lips Naraku swung around effortlessly with Tetsusaiga and landed its power on the person he knew his nemesis held most dear to her. 

Soma didn't make a sound as Tetsusaiga's knife-edge tore through her frail body; she only looked forward with still, vacant eyes as if silently begging for someone to stop the pain. But noone could help, and death claimed her. For a moment all was quiet and still, like time itself was frozen. Shura didn't move a muscle, only stared with glazed eyes at the lifeless form of her young protégé. She was not unfamiliar with death, but never before had it stuck her with such vengeance. She didn't know what to do, what to think…everything was a blur. A red hazy blur of suffering and misery all because of one treacherous demon. Shura lowered her eyes. The thought of seeing that murderers face was almost as nauseating as the stench of evil that seeped from his being. 

When Naraku turned once again to face her, Soma's blood was still warm on the end of Tetsusaiga's blade. His eyes sparkled with satisfaction when he saw the impact his slaughter had made. Though her face was cast downward and hidden in shadow, the demon's healer's posture resembled that of a lifeless zombie, devoid of thought and will. Naraku held up Tetsusaiga and watched as his and Shura's demonic energy collided revealing the shimmering, silver wind scar. One swipe would end his dealings with Shura and allow him to finally concentrate on tying up the remainder of his loose ends. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Naraku closed in for the kill… 

A snarl sounded, and Naraku froze when he sensed an immense ripple of power simultaneously cascaded from Shura's body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt; a potent, menacing aura of unbridled rage, and it was growing stronger. Squinting through the swirling vortex of conflicting demon winds, Naraku could see Shura's piercing stare. Her gleaming yellow eyes had turned a deep, blood red, and they were fixed on him.  

As Shura stepped forward she lost all ground to the anger that burned inside. Her thoughts were no longer focused on protection; Naraku had proven she was incapable of that. Now her only desire was to kill the source of her pain, the reason she was suffering. Naraku. 

Shura's face reflected her bloody wishes as it manipulated into the snout of a wolf.  Just as her father before her, Shura's real form, her canid self, was a feature she usually kept hidden from the world. But not anymore. Her time for restraint was over. Shura raised her head to the sky and let out an eerie battle call just as her body erupted in pale light. Shooting up into the air, her new condensed life force darted around franticly before falling back to earth. The massive cloud of swirling demon energy struck the ground hard and disintegrated whatever greenery was unfortunate enough to be in its path. Then from the cloud emerged Shura, a true portrait of savage beauty. 

Her coat was the palest shade of silver, and it shone almost as brilliantly as the stars themselves. Large tuffs of fur adorned her wrists, shoulders, neck and ankles and they, along with her ears and tail were dappled with ebony. Atop her back were enormous, feathered wings themselves with tips as dark as night. Shura's wolf-like frame was nearly the size of her father's, though distinctively more lean, and she carried just as many weapons; sharp hooked talons for each massive paw, curved horns behind her ears, jaws that could crush the life out of anything they grasped, and fangs that dripped acid saliva. In purest of demon state, Shura could no longer suppress her inborn desires; to conquer, to destroy, but most of all, to leave blood and savage slaughter in her wake. 

          Taking a step forward Shura parted her lips into a devious half snarl and stared evilly down at Naraku. The black haired demon was trying to act confident; boldly standing his ground, returning her menacing glare and the like.  But his performance did not faze Shura in the slightest. Changes in Naraku's scent admitted what his face refused to. Mixed heavily among the auras of anger and deception was the unmistakable, pungent aroma of fear, and it made the dog demoness's pink nose twitch with delight. Shura opened her jaws slightly to allow thick droplets of acid drool to fall from her fangs.  The yearning for the taste of Naraku's blood had made her mouth water so badly that for the moment all manners escaped her. The globs dissolved whatever surface they came in contact with, including the edges of Naraku's vines. 

          The black haired demon looked on in disbelief as the tendrils binding his captives turned brown and brittle. Inuyasha was already in the process of pulling himself free. But Naraku had little time to worry about the increasingly unfavorable odds. For at that moment Shura filled the air with a deafening roar and lunged at him with gaping jaws. 

          Naraku barely avoided the strike by hovering into the air. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Inuyasha setting loose his group of companions. No doubt they would soon be after him as well. Even if he still held Tetsusaiga, there was no denying that they were a formidable bunch.  Retreat, it seemed, was the only favorable option left to him. Better to leave now while he was still able, than risk death for the sake of foolish pride. But he would strike again. When the time was right, Naraku swore to himself, he would be sure to slay each and every one of them: Inuyasha the foolish half-breed, the cursed monk Miroku, the demon slayer Sango and her twin tailed companion, Kagome, the human girl who could shoot sacred arrows, and Sesshomaru's powerful heiress.  

          Naraku shot forward as he tried to pass his dog demon foe, but he underestimated her speed.  The instant he passed her face Shura slung her head around and snapped her jaws fiercely. She failed to catch him, but the force of her movement sent acid spit pelting onto Naraku's back. The black haired demon cursed under his breath when Shura's toxic saliva burned through his shirt and revealed the hated spider insignia of his human half. It was the symbol of all his weakness…the reason he had to run. 

Naraku tensed when he felt Shura's breath on his heels. Unbeknownst to her, he had expected a chase, and was already prepared with counter measures. Calling on his last reserves of strength, Naraku shot upward, filled the atmosphere around him with deadly poison and cloaked himself in their vapors. Royal blooded or not, no demon escaped the wrath of his poison fog. 

The sight of the new barrier enfolding around her enemy filled Shura's heart with anger, and that blind rage drove her even harder. Propelling herself skyward with a rhythmic flap of her wings, Shura charged into Naraku's cloud of darkness without the slightest hesitation. She followed Naraku's scent to the very center of the void and plunged her snout into the clouds protective core.  Shura pulled her jaws closed the instant she felt the soft brush of Naraku's form on her whiskers. When the pungent taste of blood reaffirmed the success of her capture Shura bit down even harder and crushed the demon between her fangs. Only his head, and sword-wielding arm remained exposed and free from harm, a miscalculation only made for lack of visibility. Shura turned her wild, crimson eyes on the limp form dangling from her muzzle. She could feel the life pulsing in Naraku's body grow fainter and fainter.  A few more moments and the demon Naraku would become nothing more then a nightmare memory! 

Shura grimaced an evil smile as she tightened her jaws. To her surprise however, she met an unexpected resistance. One of her upper canines struck something small and hard under the fabric of Naraku's shirt. The object, no bigger then a grape in size, let forth a brief flash of reddish purple light then shattered Shura's fang. The sudden jolt of pain startled the dog demoness for only a second, but that was all the time Naraku needed. In a final attempt for escape, the nearly lifeless demon suddenly sprang back to full consciousness and sank the razor end of Tetsusaiga through his Shura's unprotected left eye. His tactic worked. As Shura thrashed her head and roared out her horrible agony, Naraku's tattered body slipped from her jaws and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. 

"Until we meet again," Naraku's haunting voice reached Shura's ears just as his dark barrier started to disperse. The silver demoness roared even louder. She had come so close to destroying the evil Naraku! But now he was gone. Not even a trace of his scent remained. With the great sword still buried in her face, Shura lowered herself sluggishly to the ground, and folded her great wings behind her. Then she fixed her one good eye on the crowd of observers who had been in the process of charging into Naraku's miasma after him. All the terrible demon rage that had driven her so hard before had now been replaced by pain, and the only thing she desired from then on was for someone…anyone to curb it. With great effort Shura turned her head first to her father in the hopes he would offer help or comfort. But the demon lord only returned her gaze with a solemn expression of shame. Her fall to his hated brother's weapon had no doubt devastated his pride, and act he would not soon forgive, even for her sake. 

 Shura could barely hold in her whimpering sobs of disappointment as she turned from him and looked instead at Inuyasha and his friends. All of them wore expressions of horror and pity… but…it was Inuyasha's sorrowed expression that stood out the most. As Shura approached the half demon, her blood flowed with each movement; and the Tetsusaiga's devastating work was reflected in the crimson puddles that stained on the ground with every painful stride. Shura groaned softly as she lowered her massive head towards the forest floor. As she did Inuyasha reached with an outstretched hand, grasped the Tetsusaiga's blood soaked handle and reluctantly pulled it free. Shura howled and tossed her head wildly the instant the blade left her skin, sending droplets of blood splattering everywhere, including Sesshomaru's unwavering face. 

After a few moments of raging, Shura's fit ended and her sight came to rest on Inuyasha once more. Her expression of gratitude was short lived; for just beyond the half demon was a sight that made Shura's heart ache with sorrow. Ukuri the dragon kit was gazing down pitifully at a small, lifeless body he held tenderly in his coils. Even through the blood filled air, Shura could still smell faint traces of her young protégé. It was a scent she had long sense memorized…and now… now it was fading with the wind. 

With her soul bound in the icy grip of grief Shura let out a mournful cry that echoed throughout the forest. Then, after spreading her great wings and filling them with air, the silver demoness rose from the ground. She had to get away, away from that forsaken place with its horrible memories, away from the earth stained with death. Shura flapped her wings and forced herself higher, clear of the forest canapé. She could see the incoming dawn; the bright yellow sun just beginning to peek its head above the horizon, its rays glistening off the silver droplets of dew that lay heavy on the fields and forest of her homeland. The sight was almost enough to make Shura forget the sickening sadness and guilt that continued to thrash in her heart. 

          Meanwhile, still back in the forest, nether one of the demon brothers took their gaze of Shura as she fled into the new morning light. But where the younger's face clearly reflected pity, the elders inner concern was not nearly as noticeable. 

          "Where is she going?" Sesshomaru finally got up the nerve to pose the question out loud, but barely recognized his own voice. Inuyasha, was the only one within earshot of the remark but he remained motionless and kept his sight on the brightening sky. He knew where his niece was headed, and he also knew she was probably in desperate need of compassion; the type that only her family could offer. 

          "She's going home," the half demon replied with a tenderness that surprised everyone.


	22. chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mia appeared at the doorway just in time to catch Inuyasha by the sleeve as he tried to rush inside.

"Easy easy, " she reassured the half demon, but Inuyasha would hear none of it, not until he witnessed Shura's safety for himself. 

          "How is she?" he finally managed to ask. Mia relinquished his sleeve and urged him to follow her inside. 

          "Exhausted, and no doubt hurting very badly," the innkeeper admitted, "that's why you must try and be quiet. I don't want her agitated." Inuyasha followed Mia closely as she maneuvered her way towards Shura's room. He was quick to notice that there was a distinct urgency in the innkeeper's gate and it led Inuyasha to believe that the situation far worse then Mia was letting on. 

          "Do you think she'll be okay?" the half demon heard himself question. Mia slowed herself to a stop then turned to face Inuyasha. The worry in her eyes revealed the answer long before she did.  

          "Physically perhaps, though she will never regain sight in her left eye. But…it is not her physical scars that concern me most," Mia paused to brush a strand of her unkempt morning hair out of her face. "Shura told me everything that happened…and…I fear the shock has wounded her psyche beyond repair." 

          Inuyasha clenched his clawed hands into fists. Naraku's cold strike against Shura's young charge made his heart surge with fury, but that anger couldn't compare with the contempt he felt towards his elder sibling.  Sesshomaru, for all his talk of a prideful heritage, had made no effort to come and care for his daughter, his own flesh and blood. 

          The half demon continued forward as Mia started back towards Shura's room. With Sesshomaru unwilling to be a comfort, Inuyasha felt it was his duty to at least try to act in is brother's place. Shura deserved that much at least. And in any case, he'd rather be there then with Miroku and the others. While he himself had gone strait to the inn, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were relaying the tragic news to Soma's parents.  

          When they reached their destination, Mia slid open the door a crack, allowing the half demon enough room to peer inside. One glance at the fallen demon sent a shudder down Inuyasha's spine. Shura was lying motionless in bed, as still and quiet as the morning air, no longer bearing any markings or features of her powered state. The she-demon's pale sliver hair was draped loosely in all directions, concealing the remains of a clean, white bandage underneath its wispy strands. The sight of her once regal and elegant form, so frail and helpless made Inuyasha swell with remorse. It was his sword after all, that had helped cause so much of Shura's pain.   

          "Can I see her?" Inuyasha asked in a barely audible whisper. He was determined to make amends by being the support his niece no doubt desperately needed. Mia looked skeptical at first, but eventually relented when she saw the softness hidden in the half demon's eyes. 

          "Alright. But only for a little while, and only because you're her family." Inuyasha looked over momentarily in shock. Apparently Mia had not exaggerated when she said her daughter had told her everything.  Opening the door further Inuyasha slipped into the room and took a few cautious steps forward. Shura made no attempt to move, or even acknowledge his presence. He took a few more steps. Still no response. Finally when the half demon got close enough, he recoiled to a kneeling position near Shura's bedside and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. This time Shura did react, but her movements were laden with the heavy sluggishness of fatigue. Slowly she rolled to her other side, so her bandaged face fell on her uncle. 

"Hey," Inuyasha crooned. It was the only thing he could think of to say. Shura blinked her one good eye slowly, as if coming out of a hypnotic trance. Then with great difficulty, the demoness tried to ease her tattered body into a sitting position. "Woah take it easy," Inuyasha immediately scolded as he tried to stop Shura's attempt, "you shouldn't be moving!" His efforts failed, of course, and in the end Inuyasha found himself tenderly supporting Shura as she leaned against him and placed a hand on her throbbing face. His niece's stubbornness even in such as state as hers, made the half demon recall the thousands to times he had strained the limits of his own body, even after Kagome's numerous warnings, and he found it both ironic and distressing that the tables had suddenly turned on him. 

          Inuyasha glanced up in surprise when he felt warm droplets strike the fabric on his shoulder. For a moment he remained still unsure of what else to do. There was something different about his niece's tears. They were not caused by pain, but hopelessness.  Shura's will had finally been broken. The half demon bit his lip uneasily. Try as he might to think of something…anything to say, he could offer no helpful advice. Words of encouragement of sympathy, they were all useless coming from him.   

Inuyasha leaned over and pulled Shura tenderly into his arms as the air was suddenly filled with the sound of her sobs. She did not resist his brotherly embrace, nor did she try and stop her shameful bawling. Instead she meekly buried her face into her uncle's kimono to muffle the hideous sound of her own weakness. Inuyasha rested his head gently against Shura's as she continued to weep away years of pent emotions. He wanted desperately to reassure her. Tell her things would be all right. But in the end he couldn't bring himself to utter such lies. He knew the harshness of reality better then anyone. And now, thanks to Naraku and Sesshomaru, Shura would have to know it too.

When Kagome and the others arrived at the inn, they found Mia in a state of utter frustration. 

          "It shouldn't be Inuyasha's responsibility to comfort Shura!" she bluntly exclaimed after Kagome inquired why she was so restless. "She told me that she had reconnected with her father, and that he promised to come back for her…" Mia continued to rant as she paced the length of the room. "So why isn't he here! When she needs his support the most!" there was an uneasy silence. No one in the room was overly eager to explain Sesshomaru's true nature to the Mia, especially when she was in such a state. 

          "Sesshomaru isn't exactly one to be close with his family," Miroku finally answered. Mia paused and tapped her foot in annoyance. 

          "Well if that's true, then why did he even bother coming back after so long? And go through the trouble of saving her life from poison?" The innkeeper resumed her pacing. "I'll bet he still cares for her well-being, but is to much of a coward to admit it and face up to his duties as a parent." Mia's "matter of fact" tone of voice made Kagome, Shippo and Miroku all gain nervous expressions. They were glad the dog demon lord wasn't there to hear Mia's outrageous claims against him. 

          "Well even if that is the case," Miroku added in an attempt to get off the topic "I don't see how we can do anything about it. Sesshomaru is an incredibly stubborn demon." Mia froze in mid stride and turned to face Inuyasha's comrades. 

          "So he's stubborn. So what? That's no excuse for neglecting his child! and it's about time someone clued him in!" Mia looked over her shoulder and her eyes came to rest on the slender form of Ukuri, napping in the far corner of the room. "Ukuri," she addressed firmly. The dragon kit lifted his head the instant his name was mentioned. "Come with me, I need your help," Mia commanded before she headed towards the door. Obediently the dragon kit sprang to his feet and scampered along after his superior. He was followed shortly by Kagome and her friends when they realized the innkeeper's foolish intentions. 

          "Mia wait!" Kagome called out as they all tried to rush after her "You can't go after Sesshomaru! Its to dangerous!" The lot of them came to a stop once they reached the front porch. Mia had turned once again to address them, the transformed adult Ukuri waiting patiently by her side. 

          "Dangerous?" she commented, "Dangerous is raising a willful, able-bodied demon sorceress through adolescence." Mia tossed her head lightly "Comforting her father…that should be no trouble." Satisfied she had gotten her point across, the innkeeper hoisted herself onto Ukuri's neck and grasped hold of his flowing, white frills. As the dragon prepared to take off, Mia called out once again to her concerned audience.  

          "I will return shortly. In the meantime, please keep Shura safe for me." Ukuri filled the air with his brilliant dragon voice before he lifted himself and his rider into the atmosphere. The beast set his teal eyes on Mia as she leaned forward and spoke her commands gently into his fur covered ears. 

          "Ukuri, use your senses and find me the demon called Sesshomaru. I would like to have few words with him." 

A most unusual sound woke Shura from her dazed slumber. It was the

sound of a gathering crowd, and they were coming closer. Moving only her ears Shura listened intently as the voices became clearer. She recognized the slurred mixture of vocalizations as coming from members of her own village. Another sound, this time much louder, arose from the masses. It was the unmistakable bellowing call of Soma's father. Judging by the volume, Shura guessed he and his crowd of followers were waiting just outside the front door of her home. 

          "Come out you white witch! We know you're in there!" Came Mr. Tye's threat. It was followed shortly by equally angry remarks from Inuyasha's companions, but there words were softer and muffled beyond even Shura's keen senses. As the demoness rose completely to consciousness she became aware of her uncle's piercing yellow gaze. Inuyasha had not left her side even during sleep and now he too had fixed his senses on the chaos brewing outside. Even so, his distraction was short lived once he realized Shura had started to stir. 

          "Relax," he tried to reassure her. "My friends won't let them come any closer. Just try and rest." Shura fidgeted uneasily under her uncle's stare. As much as she wanted to heed his good advice, her conscience would not allow it. Something deep inside her soul was yearning to comfort the crowd so desperate to spill her blood. 

          In the same instant Shura felt herself rise to her feet her ears burned with Inuyasha's scolding reprimand.   

"What do you think you're doing! You're in no condition to be going anywhere!" the half demon's protest fell on uncaring ears. Weather Inuyasha approved or not, Shura had decided her fate; to meet a demeaning end at the hands of her most hated rival. It was a destiny she had written in blood…Soma's blood. 

"Let me be." Shura's reply was soft but serious. "In a few moments, my condition will no longer matter." As she spoke, the silver haired demoness started for the door but she was met half way by Inuyasha who stood defiantly in her path.   

"I know what you're thinking," the half demon informed her "and I won't let you go through with it." For her weakness, Shura remained no less composed. She had expected as much. 

"It is not your choice to make Inuyasha," came her unwavering response. Inuyasha kept his sights on her. 

"But is this really the answer?" he asked. Though he was still stubbornly standing his ground, Shura was not fooled. For deep within her uncle's voice echoed his desperate desire for understanding. The demoness let out a soft sigh.  

"It may not seem so," she began "but you and I are alike in many ways. Just as your blood is mixed with that of mortals, I carry within my demon breast a beating human heart. I am a disgrace to my demon peers, and a monster to my human ones." Shura paused for a brief moment to recompose herself before she continued. "For a long time I went on believing that some day I'd find my place in the world, that I'd finally belong…but this day has finally revealed the truth to me. That I have no place, and I never had a right to be here." Shura watched as Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists. Her mindset was hauntingly familiar to the half demon, and he would not stand to see her suffer as he once had. 

"That's not true! Shura listen to me I what you're going through isn't easy, and I remember thinking the same things sometimes, but that's no reason to give up! You can find happiness, you just have to try harder…"  

"I'm _tired_ of trying Inuyasha!" came Shura's harsh interruption "And I'm tired of seeing my loved ones suffer for trying too." There was an uneasy pause as Shura wiped the remnants of salt from her eyes. "Soma is gone, thanks to my failure, and I will pay for it with my blood. It is the only way for me to apologize for the sorrows I have caused, and ease the pain in my soul." Inuyasha said nothing, only stared vacantly as his niece's words struck him in the core. He also knew the agony of bloodguilt, and for that reason could not bring himself to protest further. He stepped aside, allowing Shura to pass, then followed a short distance behind. There was no fear in her gate as she walked towards the exit, ready to face the crowds that waited there…and quite possibly her own death.


	23. chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sesshomaru strode through the forest, his temper flaring with each step. The demon lord still couldn't believe what Inuyasha had muttered. The very thought of it made his ears burn.  

"She's going home." the half demon had said, referring to the human village that rested just beyond the forest. It was the same place he had first reunited with his daughter; but the thought of her actually taking residence there had never crossed his mind. Why would it? The demon lord balled his hand into a tight fist as angered thoughts raced through his mind. 

He had drilled Shura endlessly when she was a youth on the weak-mindedness and cruelty of humans! He had even left her at their mercy to prove his claims…and now she actually had the nerve to favor them over her own kind! Her own kin! Sesshomaru continued to storm forward. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he ignored the warnings of his twin headed dragon accomplice who had caught the scent of two figures approaching them with great speed. 

"Fine then Shura," Sesshomaru swore angrily to himself "if you love these humans so deeply, then you shall die along with them. As punishment for betraying me and you're bloodlines, I will see to it personally that you and every one of those villagers…" 

"Sesshomaru!" a bold female voice echoed across the landscape catching the normally alert demon by surprise. Sesshomaru slowed his pace, now completely aware of the two sets of eyes resting on him. One pair was accompanied by the scent of a young dragon. The other gaze, the one that now addressed him, belonged to a human. Sesshomaru continued forward. Though he vaguely recognized this pair of scents his bitter mood drove down his level of patience. Unfortunately for him, the female newcomer would not be so easily ignored. This time her call came as an order. 

"Do _not_ turn your back on me!" the demon lord stopped, thoroughly annoyed. Under normal circumstances he would have slain her immediately, however traces of Naraku's toxins were still working in his system and he would need all of his strength if his plans for Shura were to succeed.  

"The last human who addressed me with such impertinence found an early grave," the demon lord calmly voiced a threat of his own "Unless you desire the same fate, I suggest you show some respect…" 

"Do not speak to me of respect!" the woman interrupted "I raised your daughter in your place! You should be respecting me!" Sesshomaru felt himself grow hot with rage as the comment reached him. Not only was this woman the conniving tramp that had taken it upon herself to rear his child as a human, now she was daring to threaten him! Sesshomaru slowly turned around and fixed his cold eyes on the female challenger. She was standing not ten yards away a snarling dragon bodyguard beside her.  

"Is that so," the demon's remark was calmly spoken despite the anger that raged inside "well I disagree." Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, readying his poison claws to take out the first of his many human targets. 

"Don't even think it!" the woman's venomous remark once again caught the demon lord by surprise. Not many could stare him in the face and still keep such confidence. This one, this human, had an edge on him. 

"What makes you so bold," Sesshomaru questioned, disguising his annoyance with a composed face. 

"In your eyes I may be nothing more then an insect… but I've built a reputation among your fellow demons," the woman responded confidently "I assure you, harming me would invoke not only their rage but also that of your daughter." Sesshomaru coiled his clawed fingers into a tight fist. Never before had a human acted so arrogantly in his presence. It was really pissing him off! Even so, if she really did have demon alliances, it was not in his best interest to slay her, especially now in his current state of weakness. Forcing out a heavy breath of frustration, the demon lord finally decided to allow his female opponent to speak her business. 

"Why have you sought me out?" Sesshomaru had expected her answer to be as frank as his question, what he got however was an enraged glare.  

"A foolish question!" the woman snapped "And one you shouldn't need to ask! I came in regards to your daughter, who at this moment is nursing a nearly fatally wounded spirit!" The demon lord remained motionless. "Your daughter" those words that had once held so much meaning, now seemed like a joke. As far as he was concerned the demon that had been his child died twenty summers ago at the hands of human slayers. 

His lack of response did not go unnoticed. On the contrary it infuriated his sharp-tongued adversary. "Damn you! Haven't you heard a thing I've said!" the woman demanded, "How can you just stand there while your child is at home sobbing! You should be comforting her!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The mere though of Shura behaving that way made him nauseous. 

"I refuse to encourage such a weakness." That did it. Sesshomaru found himself taking a step backwards as the woman's face exploded with a new and furious anger, which she now directed at him.  

"Is that so! The only other time Shura shed tears was the day she found out _you left her_, you've been encouraging it from the start you arrogant mongrel!" The demon lord opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly found himself at a loss for words. This human's response had seared so deeply into his soul that it almost hurt to breath. Why hadn't he seen it before? The real reason Shura rejected her demonhood in favor of a human existence. It had not been human cruelty that scarred her childhood…but his. In his own rash attempt to increase his child's demon potential, he had wounded her beyond reckoning, making her talents not strength, but a curse she wanted nothing to do with! 

Sesshomaru relaxed his fingers as a cold, sickening chill swept over his body. It was his fault! Everything his child endured, everything she had become…it was all because of his foolish pride. And now when she needed him the most, he had betrayed her once again. The demon lord lifted his face to the sun as a gentle breeze tugged at his long, white hair. Was it to late for him to repent? Would Shura be able to forgive him? 

Sesshomaru's thought was interrupted suddenly as he became aware of a new scent. In the soft breeze's currents drifted the aroma of cat demon blended with human. The two dragons must have also sensed it, for they too became suddenly alert. 

"Mia!" Kagome's voice rang out from the air. Hearing her name, Mia turned her gaze away from Sesshomaru and focused instead on the young girl approaching swiftly atop the back of Kirara. "Mia! You've got to come quickly! It's the villagers! They've turned on Shura!"

"What!" Mia's cry of alarm was filled with the same terror that shown in her eyes. Completely ignoring Sesshomaru the innkeeper pulled herself frantically onto her dragon followers neck and gave swift orders that he return home. Ukuri did not hesitate in obeying and soon the pair were racing in stride with Kirara and Kagome back to the village. 

Sesshomaru watched from the ground as they quickly vanished out of sight. He was filled with so many mixed emotions it was all he could do to remain standing. Shura was no doubt devastated right now. In addition to his shameful behavior, her worthless human contacts were now traitors and the one little girl that seemed especially endeared to her was dead. No doubt it was her murder that drove the villagers to betrayal. 

The demon lord took in a deep breath. It would be foolish of him to stride into Shura's village and start making threats. If he did that his child would never forgive him. But at the same time, he couldn't just leave her to be killed. Not again. Sesshomaru paced back and forth as he weighed the different options. But no reasonable solution came. The loss of that young girl had started a chain of events he was incapable of stopping.   

"If only she was still alive," the words slipped out before Sesshomaru could stop them and for an instant the demon lord felt a twinge of embarrassment. It was the first time he had ever wished the revival of a human, and as fate would have it, he could do nothing. 

Sesshomaru stopped mid stride as he suddenly became aware of a strange pulsing coming from the sword on his belt. It was not the first time the sword acted in this manner. As he recalled, the blade had done the same thing moments before Shura had been revived… in fact… Sesshomaru slowly turned his sights to the sword as he recalled various details of the bout with Naraku. The blade had started to pulse just after he had longed for his daughter to live! The demon glanced down at the weapon as it continued to pulse and shake. Was it perhaps his will that had activated the strange revival power of the sword? And if that was true did that mean he just…

A rustle sounded in the foliage nearby. Forgetting his blades behavior Sesshomaru concentrated instead on the noise. It was getting closer. Squinting through the foliage Sesshomaru's gaze came to rest on a pair of clear blue eyes and his nose was greeted by a strangely familiar scent.  


	24. chapter 24

Chapter 24 

Back at the inn Miroku, Sango and Shippo were still trying to fend off the group of angry villagers. There efforts however only fueled the mobs anger. Soma's father was especially enraged and it was his angry demands that surpassed everyone else's. 

"I'm not going to tell you again." the man snarled at the three figures standing defensively on the porch "Either surrender the demon witch to us, or we'll torch the whole place!" Sango raised her hand in anger, ready to protest, but she stopped short when a clawed hand clasped her shoulder. 

"Let them be. They have a right to be angry." 

"Shura!" both the monk and exterminator gasped simultaneously when the demoness's silvery voice reached their ears. As she stepped free from the doorway an uneasy hush fell over the mob of villagers.

"What are you doing out here!" Miroku inquired anxiously 

"Quick go back inside!" Sango added, "We can handle them!" to their surprise Shura only shook her head sadly. 

"No. I won't run away." Miroku and Sango both tired to protest as Shura started down the stairs but a command sounding from the doorway held them back. 

"Let her go," Inuyasha instructed as he stepped out from the shadows and onto the porch, "its what she wants." 

"But…" Sango stammered "but she could be killed!" An unnerving silence from the half demon was enough to convey the message he couldn't bring himself to utter. All four companions could do nothing but watch from there position on the front porch as Shura calmly approached the gang. Almost instantly the crowds parted, leaving a clear path for Soma's father who did not hesitate in showing his most deep and bitter anger. 

"Take this! You murderous demon!" the man bellowed as he charged forward with fists aimed at Shura's face. The blow was perfectly executed and done with such force that the demon was thrown to the ground. Shura didn't protest, only got to her feet without muttering a word. Again she was struck down, and again she stood, this time with more difficulty. All the while the air had erupted with the mobs battle cries as they formed a tight circle around the two opponents. Shura endured strike after strike from Soma's father, and for each blow the crowd let out wild cheers. 

As the fight dragged on it became more and more savage. After receiving a strike to the ribs, Shura could no longer bring herself to stand. But that did not stop the assault. Again and again Tye landed kicks and stomps, some so rough that Shura skidded along the ground several feet. Only after Shura was at the brink of consciousness did Soma's father decide to finish what he started. Drawing his sword, Tye strode to where Shura was laying crumpled in a heap. He made it a point to kick dirt in her face before he finally addressed her. 

"How does it feel demon? Is it as painful as our leader Yama's death? Or that of my daughter? I hope it is, because it's the last thing you'll ever feel before you burn in hell!" 

Shura watched as Tye readied his sword for the final strike. Though her vision was beginning to darken she could see the glint of the blade as it hung suspended above her throat. 

"Stop it!" a new voice rang out before Tye could strike. Inuyasha and company, who until then had been witnessing the drama with clenched fists all looked up in surprise. At that moment Mia was shoving her way through the crowd of villagers followed closely by the young Ukuri bounding at her heels. Kagome and Kirara were not far behind. As the innkeeper tried to reach her daughter she met unexpected resistance from the crowd. One gentleman seized her roughly by the hair while another bound her wrists behind her. True to her form Mia did not take this treatment lightly and it took a third person to finally restrain her. 

"Quit struggling!" one of her captors finally commanded, "you're lucky we haven't killed you too for harboring that beast in our town!" All three men winced as Mia let loose a verbal assault that topped one of Inuyasha's tantrums. It was all she could do to vent her understandable frustration. In vein she tried to call on Inuyasha and his companions, but like her, they could do nothing…except hope for a miracle. 

No one saw the two demons approaching. All eyes were focused instead on Soma's father as he once again readied his sword for the killing blow….

"Human! Stand away from my daughter!" the order was stern, almost threatening, and suddenly a new presence was noticed. One by one the villagers eyes fell on an elegant demon gentleman dressed in flowing white garments and bearing a remarkable resemblance to Shura. As he approached, the crowds parted instantly to let him pass putting him directly in Tye's path. Soma's father however wasn't unnerved by the new arrival, he was angry. 

"Wretched beast! Demon's like you stole the life of my child! Why should I spare yours?" 

"Watch how you speak to me mortal" Sesshomaru growled "If not for the efforts of my daughter your child would have departed from this world." 

There was an uneasy pause as Tye pondered over the demon lord's statement. 

"What madness do you speak?" came the baffled fathers response. Sesshomaru shook his head in annoyance. 

"Pathetic humans. You really do know nothing. My daughter is a sorceress and a royal blooded demon. Do you really think such a thing as reviving souls a challenge for her?" As he spoke the demon lord stepped aside to reveal his dragon mount carrying Soma comfortably on his back. Murmurs of awe rippled through the anxious crowd of observers, but they couldn't compare to Tye's cry of joy. Sliding off the dragon's back Soma ran over to her father, who had dropped his sword and started to weep. Hoisting Soma from the ground, Tye's gaze fell once again on Sesshomaru who was still staring coldly at him. 

"I myself witnessed the battle. You're child's last act of life was defending Shura's, and now, using the last bit of her strength, Shura has returned the favor." 

On the porch Inuyasha was close to having a fit. 

"But Shura was right here the whole time! She never cast a soul revival spe…" The half demon tried to blurt out. He was stopped short however when Miroku clamped a firm hand over his mouth. 

"I see…I see…your plan" the monk crooned "brilliant Sesshomaru!" his tactic was indeed just that. A brilliantly forged lie that would raise Shura's status among the villagers and insure something like this never happened again. 

Soma's father opened his mouth to reply to the demon lord's observation, but that was as far as he got. He could not express in words the guilt he felt at having shown so much anger and disrespect to the very demon that "saved" his child. All he could do was shift his gaze and stare blankly at the crumpled body laying at his feet. The rest of the villagers had similar reactions, stepping nervously away, smothering their lit torches and muttering remarks of apology. 

The three men holding Mia released her immediately and gave her the space she demanded. Though desperate to reach her child, she was not foolish enough to ignore the demon lord's dangerous presence. With Ukuri safely at her side, Mia watched with bated breath as Sesshomaru continued to approach his daughter and the man who stood in his way. 

"Now then," Sesshomaru was saying, "I suggest you step aside, unless you want your reunion to end in blood." it was all the further warning Tye needed. Clutching Soma tightly in his arms, the man gingerly picked up his sword from the ground and headed in the opposite direction. He was joined quickly by the other village members as the crowd rapidly dispersed. 

When no more unwelcome eyes were upon him, Sesshomaru approached Shura who was still lying motionless on the ground. She was dazed, barely able to cling to consciousness, and the demon lord was quick to sense, in incredible pain. As he knelt by her side Shura recognized his scent and stirred lightly. Through her heavy gasps of pain Sesshomaru was able to discern his daughters barely audible speech. 

"Why…why am I still alive…? Why?" the demon lord shook his head sadly. Shura was obviously in so much agony she wished to find relief in death. It was a fate he had almost considered for her. But not now. Not anymore. 

"Because," came the demon lords soft reply "you are meant for better things. And I refuse to loose you now." Being as gentle as possible, Sesshomaru gripped his child's arm and with a bit of his renewed demon strength pulled her onto his back. It was the last thing Shura saw, for she fainted the instant her head touched the welcoming fur of her fathers boa. Sesshomaru on the other hand had no time for rest. He was to busy carrying Shura to the safety of the inn while simultaneously trying to maintain some form of dignity in front of his younger brother. His efforts almost worked. On the last step onto the porch Sesshomaru felt his weakened body start to give way. In the fast attempt to rebalance himself Sesshomaru accidentally reopened the wounds he had received from Naraku's thorns. Now in great pain, the demon lord was on the verge of collapse himself when suddenly he felt a gentle support on his right shoulder…then another on his left. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to either side. To the right he met the unusually soft expression of Inuyasha, and to the left the tender gray stare of the innkeeper Mia. For the first and only time in his life, even though he was sandwiched between his two most hated enemies, his half demon brother and a human, Sesshomaru felt relief.


	25. chapter 25

Chapter 25

As Shura slowly drifted back to full consciousness she became aware of a gentle stroking sensation on the edge of her left ear. It was a familiar greeting, one her father had used to wake her as a child… The demoness forced her eyes open. It was as she had suspected. She was back in her room and beside her, cradling her head in his lap, was Sesshomaru. Shura tried to move, but her body wouldn't cooperate.

"So you're finally awake," the demoness heard her father remark, "How are your injuries?" Shura ignored him. Physically speaking her wounds were manageable. Some more numbing herbs and a few days rest would see her recovery. But emotionally, that was another matter.

"Do you ever plan on speaking to me?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice a note softer. Shura kept her eyes forward. Her father may have seemed concerned now, but that would not erase his past misdeeds. Nor would it sway the bitterness that still burned in her heart. When Shura finally did decide to answer, her reply was accompanied with the deep resentment of her childhood.

"Why did you do it?" The demoness felt her father's muscles tense beneath her head. During the silence that followed Shura heard Sesshomaru let out a sad sigh.

"I'm afraid I can't offer you a suitable answer." Shura fixed her one good eye on the striped face looming above her and glared in annoyance.

"Then how about the truth?" she snapped, "After twenty years of neglect I deserve that at least!" another silence, this one even longer then the last.

"I did it so you might realize your true potential as a demon." Sesshomaru's answer filled Shura with a terrible anger.

"That's it!" she cried "that's the reason you left me alone!"

"And not a day has gone by since when I didn't regret it," came Sesshomaru's soft reply. Shura lowered her gaze angrily. As a naïve toddler she might have given credit to her fathers statement, but the passing of time had since made her far less trusting.

"And what reason do I have to believe you…" she asked resentfully. Shura was surprised when her father's familiar clawed hand came to rest tenderly on her forehead.

"I understand your distrust Shura, and I do not blame you for it," the demon lord reassured her "but I do hope that some day you can find it in yourself to pardon a foolish demon for his most ignorant and shameful act." Shura didn't move, only continued to stare at the floor in front of her. It was the first time she could remember her father _ever_ admitting he was wrong. Considering his pride, it was no doubt a great effort for him. Perhaps he was genuine in his desire for reconnection. If that was the case, then she was being equally cruel hearted by refusing to at least give him a chance to redeem himself. Shura let out a heavy sigh. It seemed she had inherited more of Sesshomaru then she was prepared for.

"Very well then father," Shura at last relented "If you have the strength to apologize sincerely…then I will find the strength to forgive."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru answered with a note of happiness. The demoness let out a little laugh.

"Do not be so quick to celebrate. My trust is not an easy thing to earn, and you still have a ways to go…" Shura winced suddenly as her throat closed around the final word and she was driven into a painful fit of coughing. With each movement aggravating her wounds, Sesshomaru tried to ease Shura's discomfort by pulling her into a sitting position but it was no use. By the time the coughing finally stopped, Shura was covered in blood from head to toe.

"Damit!" Shura swore as she spit out a mouth of blood "what a mess." Sesshomaru got to his feet as Shura beckoned him to help her up.

"Don't overstrain yourself," the demon lord scolded. Shura snorted as she gripped his shoulder for support.

"Hurting or not I need to get cleaned up. I'll heal faster that way" Sesshomaru, though reluctant, finally agreed and helped her to the bathing area. As the pair of demons approached the doorway, both their noses tingled when the scent of healing herbs and a familiar little girl drifted across them. Sesshomaru acknowledged the youngster's presence with little more then a side-glance. Shura on the other hand stopped mid stride, both shocked and disbelieving of what her senses were telling her. Then a voice sounded, confirming the impossible.

"You shouldn't be moving ya know," came Soma's instruction, though it was tinged with the note of playfulness so consistent with her character. Shura turned slowly, half frightened, half hopeful, in her addressers direction. Standing not five feet away, a basket of herbs tucked securely under one arm was her young apprentice, unharmed and alive! Stricken with disbelief the demoness lost all sensation in her body. She didn't even feel the ache of her injuries as she released her grip on Sesshomaru's shoulder and sank to her knees.

"Soma!" she finally managed to squeak out "Buh…buh….but…you were dead!" A broad smile crept across the young child's face as she set down her basket of herbs and approached Shura happily.

"Not any more silly, thanks to your revival spell," Shura blinked in bewilderment. Had she missed something?

"Revival spell?" she questioned. Soma gave a little nod.

"The whole town is talking about it…they say you forfeited the last of your strength to bring me back from the dead." Shura continued her stare of confusion. She didn't even know such a spell existed; let alone how to perform one.

"But I…" a firm clawed grip on the shoulder interrupted her protest.

"Sometimes the efforts of battle affect the mind as well as the body." Shura shifted her gaze upward to meet that of her father. "Perhaps that is why you cannot remember performing the spell." The demoness rubbed a hand gently on her forehead. Maybe her father was right… maybe she had managed to cast a spell and just didn't recall it. She knew for a fact that some sorcery could be activated by instinct or will, had that been the case here also?

"Maybe…" she finally admitted. Though Shura still found the entire situation to be a bit surreal, there was also no way she could entirely disprove her involvement.

Sesshomaru nodded in approval and gave her a gentle pat on the back. Though he didn't like deceiving his child, especially considering their rocky history, in this case it couldn't be helped. If his lie about Soma's revival was going to work and insure his daughter's safety in the village, then Shura herself would have to believe it also. In any case, a little confidence boost never hurt anyone, and after suffering what was obviously a very devastating hit to her demon pride thanks to Naraku, Shura was in no doubt in need of one.

"There's one thing I found odd though," Soma once again spoke attracting the both demons' attention.

"What's that?" Shura asked as she flicked an ear in curiosity.

"Well, after I died, I remember the soul piper wouldn't let me follow him...something about a dragon aura binding me to earth."

"A dragon aura…" Shura remarked in both wonder and bewilderment as her eyes trailed to the dagger on her young charges belt. The weapon was still, its power dormant, but Shura could almost smell the faint traces of protection energy that lingered in the air around it.

"Yeah weird huh," she continued with a surprising note of casualty, "Anyways, I'm just glad this noble demon was there to help guide me home. I was really shaken when I first came to." Soma paused, momentarily embarrassed that she had spoken of her demon protector in his very presence. Rapidly diverting her attention to make up for poor etiquette, Soma bowed submissively in Sesshomaru's direction. "To you, great ruler, I again offer my deepest gratitude," she crooned fluently before adding "and if I may humbly ask for your name, demon lord, I promise that from this moment onward my family and its decedents will forever honor you and your relations." Much to Soma's dismay, Sesshomaru didn't show much reaction. It was clear he didn't really care if humans favored him or not. Even so, the demon couldn't deny that the child's respect was a refreshing change. For that reason, and the fact Shura that was poking an insistent claw into his foot, he decided to humor the girl just this once.

"I am Sesshomaru, ruler of the west. And before you sits my only kin worth mentioning, for she is my blood born heiress," the demon lord at last replied. Soma shifted a widened gaze upon her friend, to which Shura offered a weak smile in return, though it was tinged with uncertainty over a certain portion of her father's sentence.

"Wow Shura!" Soma cooed as her smile turned to an elated grin "You're a princess! Guess I'll have to call you 'your majesty' from now on." The demoness blushed slightly at her young charge's enthusiasm and slowly worked her way back to her feet. All the commotion that had numbed her injuries before was beginning to lose its effects, and she had started to feel the results.

"Well I don't know about that…" Shura started to reply between winces, when her demon ears picked up on an unmistakable voice coming from outside. "Speaking of name calling…I believe yours is being requested." Soma let out a little sigh and shook her head lightly

"Yeah I know. I should probably get going anyway, I just wanted to stay long enough to see how you were doing," the little girl informed the pair of demons as she traveled over to her herb basket and picked it up again.

"Seeing you alive has made me feel worlds better already," Shura replied with a happy smile. Soma returned the gesture.

"I'm glad," she said as she started to back down the hall that would lead to the exit "Now you try and rest up, and make sure you call me if you need any help." Shura nodded and Soma gave a little wave as she disappeared around a corner.

Once again the demoness started towards the bathing room, but just as she reached for the door Soma's voice once again sounded in the air.

"Oh by the way," the little girl called as she peeked her head back around the corner "I figured you'd want a bath, so I drew one for you…" there was a pause, and a Soma flashed a mischievous grin as she playfully teased "Your highness!"

"Soma you little brat!" Shura tried to yell, but her retort came to late. Soma had already gone out of earshot. Shaking her head lightly Shura waved off her charges teasing and refocused to the task at hand. Poking her head into the bathing chambers the demoness sniffed deeply when the pleasant aroma of rose scented bath salts greeted her nose. Then she turned back around and addressed Sesshomaru who was still waiting patiently. "I think I can handle things from here. You're welcome to stay at the inn, Inuyasha and his friends are here as well if you want to join them," an unpleasant look from Sesshomaru made Shura pause momentarily "well anyway, I leave the decision to you. Just don't pester my mother."

"I would be more worried of the opposite," the demon lord remarked forcing Shura to try and restrain a giggle as she stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.


	26. chapter 26

Chapter 26

Shura could hear her father's footsteps echo lightly down the hall as he left, but his destination remained a mystery. For the moment though, there were other things to worry about. Letting out a heavy sigh the demoness tenderly unbound the scraps of fabric that had once been her garments and let them fall lifelessly to the floor. Then even more carefully she removed the wrappings from her body and face. These two drifted to the ground coming to rest amongst the pieces of her kimono, leaving only the dragoncrested crystal pendent adorning her. As Shura approached the basin she was careful to avert her gaze from the waters surface. She didn't want to see the symbol of her defeat to Naraku etched across her face. The pain it brought was enough of a reminder. Easing herself into the water up to her shoulders, the demoness's golden stare trailed to the swirls of crimson that seemed to dance alongside the waters gentle currents. At first glance her wounds had seemed mild enough. But now, as she watched the water gradually darken, Shura realized that despite the power she inherited, her lack of experience and timid nature was a more then adequate countermeasure.

Drawing in a breath the demoness sank her face beneath the surface. It was all she could do to try and blot out the despairing emotions that had started to build inside her insecure human heart. Fortune had been kind to her this time, but that didn't guarantee anything in the future. What if a demon of her father's caliber chose to attack her home? How could she possibly hope to protect those she cared for?

A pulse from around her neck roused the demoness from her thoughts. Partially opening her eyes, Shura's golden stare fell to the crystal still tied around her neck. Even through the murky water she could see the object's soft multi-colored glow as it too seemed to dance with the gentle currents. Reaching out the demoness clasped the pendent in her hand and as she did the warm voice of its bestower echoed in her ears.

"Do not despair my friend, for you will discover your inner strength with time and patience," Matyeo's soft, flowing words came with the characteristic air of wisdom common to royal dragons "In the meantime I hope this return favor will aid in the process." Shura felt the crystal throb with power and in the next instant a warm, flowing magic surged through her palm. From there the aura spread quickly down her arm and thereafter to the rest of her body. The process wasn't painful until it reached her injured eye. Caught by surprise when a stabbing jolt erupted across her face, the demoness hollered out, forcefully expelling her breath beneath the water and thereafter compelling her to surface with a tremendous gasp.

For a minute all Shura could do was sit there breathing deeply, indulging her body with the oxygen it craved. When she finally did regain her bearings, Shura realized her wounds were no longer painful. In fact, they weren't there at all. But what was most astonishing was the restoration of her left eye. Though not quite as sharp as it had been, for all intensive purposes her sight had been returned to a state of usefulness.

Still enveloped in the euphoria of the moment, Shura pulled herself out of the basin and wrapped her body in the nearest towel. Then she took another and carefully wiped away the stray droplets that still clung to her skin. She even took the time to comb out her hair and tail. Just the fact that she could do it was incentive enough. When it came time for dressing however, Shura found herself with a problem. Her garments from before were no longer decent to wear. For the moment she would have to make due with her mothers, at least until she could tailor herself a new outfit. As the demoness prepared to head to Mia's room she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Lying neatly folded on a bench by the door was a clean, white kimono with a note that read

_Shura, something I was saving for you,_

_love mom. _

When Shura knelt down and inspected the outfit closer, she was amazed by its elegance. The fabric was white as snow, with the exception of the far right side, which was decorated with an emerald green pattern that curled like the tendrils of a vine. Shura was also quick to notice another feature that only a well-trained eye would be able to see. Sown painstakingly over every inch of the fabric where transparent dragon scales. Ukuri was no doubt the donor for most, but also woven into the fabric were the elegant crests of her most respected dragon lord.

Cooing in awe, Shura pulled the Kimono over her shoulders. For the amount of protection it would offer, the garment weighted practically nothing, and its movements were as free as the atmosphere itself. When Shura finished dressing she quietly peeked her head out the door. She had to be cautious, for if her mother found her out of bed, there would most definitely be unfavorable consequences. Shura strained to hear as voices echoed from down the hall. She recognized most of them as belonging Inuyasha's group, but there was no trace of her mother. Letting out a gentle sigh Shura crept carefully into the hall. She had barely made it a few steps before her demon paws betrayed her. One tiny squeak of the floorboards was all it took.

"Shura!" Mia's voice sounded loudly "Get back to bed this instant!" caught in a moment of surprise, Shura turned on her heels with an extra spring and started to dash in the opposite direction. She would have made it too, if she hadn't plowed strait into Inuyasha, who had come up behind her.

"And just to make sure you do as your told, your mother sent me to tuck you in," the half demon snorted. Though his face reflected annoyance, and his voice sarcasm, Shura could also see the concern hidden deep in her uncle's eyes. The demoness took a few steps backwards.

"But... I'm fi.." no use. Despite her protests Inuyasha remained stubborn as ever.

"No buts! Now lets go!" her uncle commanded as he gripped her wrist in a clawed hand. Inuyasha stopped short however when he felt the resistance of finely toned muscle in his palm. Glancing over in surprise, the half demon pulled Shura's wrist forward and with the other hand pulled up the sleeve of her kimono. His eyes came to rest on pale skin striped with red. There was no trace of any of her previous injuries, not even bruises remained. Releasing her arm Inuyasha then stared closely at his niece's face. Though her silver bangs now draped where bandages had once been, Inuyasha could see both iris's golden flicker through the strands.

"Wha…" the half demon muttered as he took a step backwards "what happened to you?" Before Shura could reply Kagome and the others, attracted by the commotion, came out into the hall to express greetings and concerns of there own. Once again Shura found herself trying to form an explanation concerning her quick recovery, and once again she was interrupted, this time by her mother. Lack of sleep and Shura's disobedience had put her in a foul mood, but unlike her daughter, she had the subtly of a hurricane.

"What is all this noise?" Mia demanded as she stormed through a doorway into view. The instant her sight fell on Shura, however, the innkeeper's cold eyes softened and a true expression of maternal care shone on her face.

"Oh my dear Shura, you really are a stubborn one aren't you," Mia crooned as she walked over to her daughter. Shura gave a weak smile as the innkeeper placed a gentle hand on her left cheek.

"Of course," Shura replied softly as she lifted her hand and rested it on Mia's "I take after you." her mother returned a smile. She was about to inquire about her daughter's miraculous recovery but a shimmer from around Shura's neck answered her question.

"Your healing complements of Matyeo I take it?" Mia couldn't resist teasing. Shura gave a little smirk in return.

"Just a return favor he owed me." the demoness assured her. Though even with her casual manner there was still a spark of skepticism lingering in Mia's eyes.

"Well you'll just have to thank him the next time he visits," the innkeeper replied as she gave her daughter a gentle pat on the shoulder "Now come, after such a tough battle you must be starved." Shura followed her mother's lead and very soon, she and all the others had made there way inside a room where they could eat. Once inside the demoness was greeted by Ukuri who sprang happily into her arms. Then after several moments of cooing, nose rubbing and happy snuffling, the dragon kit finally settled down as he nestled Shura in his coils. With Ukuri still clinging to her, Shura took a seat at the table across from Inuyasha. Moments later, Mia entered with food, which she promptly served. Despite her hunger, Shura kept herself composed as she ate. Though she did pile up as many dishes as Shippo and Inuyasha, her manners helped to compensate for her gluttony


	27. chapter 27

Chapter 27

As the meal drew to a close Inuyasha and his companions started to converse about there future travels. Shura tried to listen politely, but as the topic gradually settled on Naraku and the quest to find his new location, the demoness found herself sinking once again into despair. Keeping her face still and quiet Shura tried to distract herself by staring at the floating reflection cast by the cup of tea she was holding. No good. Her face only served as more of a reminder of her defeat. Though barely visible to the untrained observer, the scar from Tetsusaiga's blade was still there. It lingered from the tip of the v stripe on her forehead and maneuvered down across her left eye until it finally stopped just past the cheekbone. To Shura it was like Naraku was constantly mocking her. Humiliated and sick at heart, the demoness lowered the cup in front of her and pushed it and the horrible image it cast away.

Inuyasha was not the only one to notice her sudden change in mood; however, the half demon did sense the cause of it. He himself knew a thousand times over the pain inflicted by wounded pride, and so had become very familiar with the tell tale signs. Leaning back so as not to look obvious, Inuyasha tried to lighten the mood by changing the conversation entirely, though it was a topic he himself didn't especially care for.

"So where's Sesshomaru? Did he leave already?" Shura looked up, half startled that the conversation topic had suddenly shifted and now needed her input.

"I guess so." she muttered quietly "I haven't seen him around"

"That figures." Inuyasha scoffed, clearly displeased by her reply. Shura fidgeted nervously as all eyes settled on her. Though she was a little annoyed that Sesshomaru had left so hastily, she was not surprised by it. It was not in his nature to say in one place for long, and considering his disliking of humans, staying there probably made him uncomfortable. Shura touched her scarred cheek lightly. Then again, all things considered, perhaps his leaving was for the best. 

"Well he couldn't have gone far," Shippo's cheery voice made everyone look over in surprise. The little fox pointed to the corner furthest to them before stuffing a dumpling in his mouth. "See," he mumbled between chews "he left his weapon behind." True to his word, there in the corner, masked partially by shadows was the demon lord's blade.

"You're right Shippo, that is Sesshomaru's sword" Miroku commented after making the observation himself. Shippo swallowed then gazed curiously up from the floor.

"Why do you suppose he'd leave it? Do you think he forgot?"

"Not likely," Inuyasha grumbled as he turned up his nose. He knew for a fact that Sesshomaru was more likely to leave a piece of himself behind rather then risk loosing his weapon. To Inuyasha and his friends, the demon lord's behavior was a mystery, to Shura however, it was a message. By leaving his sword Sesshomaru had silently promised his return. He would have to eventually, if he planed to retrieve his weapon.

The demoness tensed when the dragon on her shoulder dug down with his claws and let out a hiss of alert. There was an intruder in there midst, and they were anything but subtle about it.  Focusing her own senses, Shura followed her dragon's stare as he tracked their not so secretive visitor, though she already had a good guess as to who it was. Even from where she sat Shura recognized Jaken's bumbling footsteps and squeaks of panic.

Sure enough a moment later Jaken came skidding though the door, tripped over his own feet, and did a face plant into the closest wall. This in turn caused the decorative picture hanging there to fall and bonk him hard on the head. As Jaken scrambled to his feet, Ukuri let out a series of fierce snarl-barks to ward off the intruder. Shura however just rolled her eyes in annoyance, plucked a dumpling from the table with her chopsticks, and stuffed the food in the dragon's mouth.

"Mind your manners Ukuri," Shura mumbled as she watched her father's accomplice attempt to walk strait, "Jaken is no threat." The dragon, unable to verbally protest any further with a full mouth, watched warily from his friends shoulder as the little demon approached Shura.

"My lady Shuramaru!" he cried with arms flailing in panic "You must act quickly!"

"What's happened Jaken?" Shura asked as she turned herself towards him. Jaken did an anxious little jig.

 "Naraku has tainted your father with a mind control spell fueled by a Shikon jewel shard. I fear he might turn against you!" the little demon wailed as he tried unsuccessfully to shake off one of Naraku's vines that still clung to his shoulder. There was a long pause as everyone's faces turned on Jaken in disbelief and embarrassment. Shura herself was so mortified she wanted to keel over on the spot. If there was anyone to be that clueless, Jaken was most definitely it. Shura reached her hand forward and daintily plucked the remaining vine tendril from Jaken's shoulder. After letting it fall to the floor Shura then stabbed the twitching object with one of her claws, disintegrating it instantly into a pile of sludge.

"Thank you for informing me Jaken… though it could have been done sooner." The demoness's reply came with Sesshomaru's calm tone and Inuyasha's sarcasm.  For a moment Jaken looked perplexed. He remembered nothing past seeing his master struck with a jewel fragment, and then himself getting woven tightly in enchanted vines. Had he missed something? The little demon scratched his head in confusion and looked to Shura for some kind of enlightenment. One glimpse of her battle scared cheek however was all he needed to draw conclusions.

"Your face!" Jaken squealed "Oh dear! Curse these retched bones I couldn't move fast enough!" With tear filled eyes the little demon fell to his knees and bowed pathetically. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I should have warned you!" Shura remained silent. She herself had learned from Sesshomaru how to block out Jaken's whining however, for the sake of her guests she decided to at least attempt and calm him.

"Jaken its not your…" Shura tried to interrupt but it was no use. Once Jaken had his mind set on bashing himself, there was often no stopping him, and this time was no exception.

"And now look what's happened!" Jaken continued "My master's noble heir defeated by that wretched beast Naraku!" that did it. Those humiliating words snapped Shura's last remaining thread of patience. Drawing her claws Shura lashed out and struck Jaken across the face. The force sent him flying off his feet.

"Will you shut up! I already carry the proof on my face! I don't need you reminding me!"

"Shura that's enough!" Mia's scolding sounded over her daughters temper. "I will not stand this kind of behavior from you! I know you're upset, but that's no excuse for taking it out on him!" Shura said nothing, only crossed her arms defiantly and curled herself into an angry slouch.

Meanwhile Jaken, who had gotten to his feet, had started to yell a protest of his own until that is he realized Shura had scratched him. Filled with the sudden realization he had been poisoned Jaken went into a fit. Gasping and twitching uncontrollably he fell onto his back and started to flail about wildly. As the display continued everyone remained pretty causal. Inuyasha and his friends after all had witnessed far more gruesome events, and none of them had a real liking to Jaken anyway. Mia however was both furious and horrified.

"Shura you give him the antidote right n…" the innkeeper started to command but her voice trailed off. Shura wasn't listening to her or Jaken as he continued to roll spasmodically on the floor, her ears were focused on the new presence approaching. As Jaken's fit slowly came to an end he managed one final jerk, which rolled him towards the doorway. His limp body came to rest against his master's black shoes, one of which was tapping the floor in annoyance.


	28. chapter 28

Chapter 28

As he stepped through the door Sesshomaru looked first at his daughter who stubbornly turned her head away. Then he peered down at Jaken. He recognized Shura's claw marks etched across his servant's face. It was an all to familiar scene, and one he missed seeing a great deal. Resisting the inner urge to smile, Sesshomaru kept on his paternal face and stared hard in Shura's direction. Though past the tantrums of her youth, Shura had lost none of her childish mentality when it came to dealing with Jaken. Without even turning to acknowledge her handiwork the demoness merely flicked one of her ears and snorted stubbornly as if to say "but he started it." Shaking his head lightly Sesshomaru shifted his attention to the still form laying at his feet.

"Jaken stand up." the demon lord commanded. When his servant failed to move Sesshomaru nudged him with the tip of his foot. "She didn't use any poison. Now get up." On the floor, Jaken blinked in surprise then sat up. His master spoke the truth.

"Oh!" he gasped in a short-lived moment of relief before he turned on Shura angrily. "What a mean and horrible trick to play, and after I helped raise you!" Again Shura remained quiet, but not before slouching herself further into a ball and drooping her head. Sesshomaru, sensing her growing distress silenced Jaken with one of his bitter stares. Then he pulled Shura's whip and sword from his belt and extended them in her direction.

"I believe these are yours," he announced. Shura peered over at the objects her father now held, and then reluctantly extended out her hands. As Sesshomaru rested the weapons gently on her palms Shura saw her face reflected in her swords blade. Distorted by the metal, the scar she carried looked even more horrible. Filled with anguish the demoness let the items slip to the floor as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest and buried her face in her lap. Shura could feel the tears of anger pushing heavily on her eyes, but she stubbornly held them back. The last thing she needed was for Sesshomaru to see her crying.

Surprisingly though the demon lord didn't scold her for cowering. Caught in a rare moment of compassion for his child, Sesshomaru knelt down to be at her level. Then he gently took her chin in his clawed hand and tilted her face upward. Even though her bangs, the demon lord saw the humiliating brand Inuyasha's sword had left across his daughter's face. He also recognized that emotionally, Shura was handling the aftermath just as poorly as he had following his first encounter with the Tetsusaiga. Even though it was against his nature, Sesshomaru knew deep down that what his daughter needed from him the most was reassurance, and he was determined to see his child though this hauntingly familiar endeavor.

"Its ironic really," the demon lord commented softly as he brushed back Shura's bangs so he see her face better. Shura said nothing, only looked up at him so pathetically Sesshomaru found it hard to keep a strait face. "The Tetsusaiga," he continued, "now it has scarred us both."

Shura's eyes widened a bit as her father's words reached her. Then she glanced over momentarily at his left arm. She had noticed the change before, but feared to ask how it had happened. Now she knew. Her father, stubborn as a mule, had probably started a fight with Inuyasha for some unknown reason, and in his carelessness failed to outmaneuver her uncle's sword. If it had been her fighting she could understand it, but her father! That was a surprise. Shura let out a heavy sigh and recoiled from her slouch.

"The pain won't go away will it?" Shura asked sadly, though deep down she already knew the answer. Sesshomaru shook his head slowly. As much as he himself wanted the answer to be different, the demon lord knew that brandings of defeat could be managed, even ignored, but never forgotten.

"No," he mumbled, and with an added note of bitterness and a glare at Inuyasha added "it won't. But you will learn to adapt…with time." During the pause that followed Shura noticed that Sesshomaru was giving her a rather unusual look.

"What?" she finally asked as her father tilted her head gradually in different directions.

"Something about your left eye. I can see your vision's been restored yet… they're something else. It's changed somehow?"

"It has?" Shura replied in confusion. From what she could tell, aside from the Tetsusaiga's handiwork, her appearance was no different then before. But then again, her father was far more trained then she, perhaps he had sensed something?

As Sesshomaru peered closer at Shura's face, the dragon atop her shoulders bristled his feathers and let out a low growl to express his disapproval. Reassuring him gently, Shura pulled the creature closer to her and whispered something softly into his ear. Reluctantly, Ukuri hopped to the floor and scampered quickly to the exit. In the doorway, he turned and let out one final warning hiss at Sesshomaru before leaving the room and seeing to his companion's instructions. The demon lord, unthreatened by the creature's distrust of him continued to glance closer at Shura's eyes. They still carried the same golden hue as his, and her gaze was just as piercing, but there was still something amiss. He could sense a strange, new energy present in her stare. It was a presence he had sensed before, but not from anyone in his family. This unique energy belonged exclusively to dragon kind.

"I knew it." the demon lord remarked when he noticed a faint flicker of lavender in Shura's iris. Shura pulled her head away and blinked her eyes.

"What?" she questioned anxiously as her father rose to his feet.

"You've been given dragon sight."

"Dragon sight?" the demon lord's words echoed softly around the table. Shura, even more confused then before, glanced up at her father skeptically.

"You mean…I can see as the dragons do?" Sesshomaru stared down at her. His child's lack of understanding surprised him.

"Haven't you noticed it?" Shura's embarrassed flushing was all the answer he needed. "Don't you see any differences at all?" the demon lord asked, trying to take a different approach to the situation. Shura turned and let her eyes trail slowly around the room. Everything about the surroundings seemed the same. Next her gaze shifted to the company present. Shura started to look over each of her guests. Still nothing. No changes at all.

"Well I can't say that I…" Shura started to answer but her voice trailed off suddenly. As her golden eyes shifted to Kagome, she was surprised to see brightly glowing crystal fragments. They were held in a jar, itself tucked in Kagome's pocket, but she had not noticed them there until this moment. "Shards!" Shura heard herself gasp as the realization dawned on her. "I can see the shards! Of the sacred jewel!"

"You can!" Kagome squeaked in surprise. Shura nodded, but no sooner had she done so then a wave of dizziness nearly caused her to pass out. Gripping the table for support, Shura gazed upward trying to refocus her vision. The image that finally came into view however, was not the room or the faces of her guests. All she saw was darkness, and a familiar baboon cloaked demon and the miasma that he commanded.

"Aaieee! Naraku!" Shura cried in alarm as she flew to her feet. The demoness would have kept going too, if Sesshomaru hadn't caught her.

"What!" Inuyasha's voice rang out "Shura! What about Naraku!"

Shura watched as the vision of her enemy unfolded before her. As the background came into focus she could see that the demon, though hurt, was on the move. And somehow, she instinctively knew which direction he was going.

"He's heading northeast" no sooner had the words left her mouth then Inuyasha started up again.

"Where! Where is he going! Tell me!" The demoness squinted and tried to identify any kind of landmark. But the harder she tried, the fuzzier the picture became. Eventually the image faded completely, leaving Shura disoriented and with a throbbing headache. Sinking to her knees in exhaustion, the demoness massaged her temples lightly.

"I…sorry. I wasn't strong enough to see…" Shura admitted sadly as she once again tried to adjust her vision. When she did finally manage to focus it was on Inuyasha's sour expression.

"Damit!" the half demon cursed in frustration. Shura lowered her head. Her weakness had struck again, and this time it had upset her uncle. Was there no end to this?

"Pay no mind to him Shura," Sesshomaru interrupted her train of thought and simultaneously received a dirty look from his half brother. "The dragons' have granted you the gift of prophesy, a skill rarely given to demon's outside there own kin. I suggest you learn to use this new talent wisely, and take special care to honor and revere all dragons from this moment on." Shura turned to face her father.

"I will." She promised while lowering her head in respect. "I swear it." Though his face didn't show it, there was no doubt in Shura's mind that her father was pleased. After a short pause, Sesshomaru picked up his sword from the corner and placed it on his belt.

"I have lingered to long here. I must return home," he informed her. Shura didn't argue. Truthfully she was half glad for it. His presence there was still a bit uncomfortable and though he was trying his best, it would take quite a while before Sesshomaru and her developed any kind of close rapport.

"Um, excuse me, if I may…" it was Jaken. Shura looked down at the little demon standing nervously at her feet. "My lady, why don't you come with us? It is your birthright after all." Shura glanced first at her father, who said nothing, then back at Jaken.

"Perhaps one day I will. But for now, I am content." This time it was Sesshomaru who spoke.

"Very well then," he remarked as he turned toward the door "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Shura didn't react. Only turned away and resumed her place at the table. Jaken was half tempted to argue the point, but it seemed Shura's coldness was an inherited trait.

As the demon lord walked out of the door he was met once again by Ukuri the dragon kit. As the young creature slipped past him, still hissing despite a pouch held snugly in his mouth, Sesshomaru mumbled something that only the animal could hear. "Watch over her." Ukuri paused, then let out a snort of understanding before scampering over to Shura and once again perching himself on her shoulders. As the dragon kit dropped the pouch into her outstretched hand, he received a grateful scratch under the chin from his companion, who at that moment had turned her attention to another in the room.

"Jaken." Shura spoke with a sharp note, causing Jaken to freeze in his tracks. Timidly the little demon turned around to face his master's heir.

"yyy…yes…my lady?" he stammered nervously as he approached. He had good reason to be anxious, for the tone of Shura's voice was the same as the one his master carried before acting out his aggressions on others. Jaken was surprised however when instead of targeting him, Shura reached out and placed the bag she held in his hands.

"Do me a favor and give these herbs to father, for his wounds." Jaken nodded. It still surprised him that despite her lineage, Sesshomaru's child still could have a kind heart.

"I will. Farewell my lady, I hope your journeys bring you great success." Jaken gave one final bow before rushing to catch up with his master. Shura watched as Jaken's silhouette gradually disappeared.


	29. chapter 29

Chapter 29

When all was quiet once again, the demoness fixed her golden stare across the table. She received only two back and they came from those members who were not unnerved by Sesshomaru's presence, her mother and Inuyasha. Mia's courage Shura could understand; her mother had already earned a reputation of fearlessness, even before she was adopted. However in the case of her uncle, she was not so certain. For some unknown reason, she had sensed a distinct hostility between the two brothers, and now with Sesshomaru gone, it was up to her uncle to clarify the situation.

"Inuyasha?" Shura asked, hoping to herself that the topic wouldn't start a riot.

"hmm?" her uncle mumbled from across the table.

"If you don't mind me asking…why does my father detest you so much?" Inuyasha didn't answer, only turned up his nose bitterly and let out an exasperated snort. With her uncle so unwilling, Shura was ready to drop the topic altogether. Before she could dismiss it however, Shippo blurted out the answer Inuyasha refused to give.

"Because he's a half…." The fox child was forced to stop mid sentence for no sooner had the word slipped out then Inuyasha bonked him hard over the head. Shura lowered her gaze slightly. Despite her uncle's attempt to stop it, she already knew what Shippo had started to say. The reason Sesshomaru disliked him so.

"I see." Shura commented softly. "It's a shame he still has that mindset." The demoness paused and glanced over the group once more. It was fortunate that Inuyasha didn't think like her father; otherwise he never would have come across such good friends. Together this band of individuals could conquer any challenge. Still, as Shura looked over each member, a sickening feeling started to grow inside her. Powerful they were as a team, but was that enough strength to fight their greatest nemesis? Shura knew from painful experience that Naraku presently carried a large portion of the sacred jewel, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would have gathered more shards, and become more powerful, by the time Inuyasha and his company faced him.

Shura's sight settled momentarily on Kagome. She could still see the jewel shards glowing faintly beneath Kagome's uniform. Perhaps there was a way…for her to improve the odds. The demoness tapped her fingers lightly on the table as a new thought poked restlessly at the back of her mind. What if she were to start gathering fragments like Inuyasha and Kagome? It would keep them out of Naraku's grip, and simultaneously help her uncle and his friends. With her new dragon senses, the idea certainly was plausible.

Shura leaned back, relaxing her muscles. She would mull over the situation for a while. There was no sense in making rash decisions. In any case, she still needed her mother's consent on the matter, and that would probably take a few day's worth of convincing. For the time being she would resume work as a healer, and leave the jewel hunting and demon slaying to Inuyasha. Shura offered a smile as the half demon continued to watch her. She could tell he was curious to know what she was thinking.

"Well Inuyasha," Shura finally broke the silence with a lightened tone, and a cute smile "Despite my father's distaste of you, I myself bear no such grudge. From this moment on please consider me your ally," Shura reached a friendly hand in across the table, before playfully adding "uncle."

Inuyasha glanced up and gave a little smirk as he returned the gesture. Though he was still adjusting to the fact that he actually had a relative that appreciated him, as the pair of them shook hands Inuyasha was not ungrateful. He knew instinctively that, one way or another, Shura would help him and his friends give the demon Naraku what he disserved.

It was later afternoon when the travelers left. Despite Mia's urgings to stay a final night, Inuyasha's restlessness to continue after Naraku proved to be the deciding factor. Shura watched from the porch as the six figures gradually faded out of sight. In the moments of stillness that followed, the demoness found herself trapped between feelings of sadness and inspiration. Seeing them depart, there future unknown, torn between the desire for revenge and the ties of friendship…it made the debate in Shura's own mind rage. Should she really start a quest of her own to stop Naraku? Was she strong enough? Her heart, anxious and unsure, wished to remain there, surrounded by the safety of her home. But her soul…it craved adventure, and the satisfaction that followed accomplishment. It had been years since her demon instincts had come on so strongly. Should she really try and suppress them?

"Shura?" The demoness perked her ears when Mia's voice sounded softly behind her. It was that tender voice that made her so reluctant to leave.

"Yes." Shura heard herself answer, though she barely recognized her own voice. The demoness felt a gentle hand grip her shoulder.

"Why don't you escort our guests until they reach the territories border," Shura turned and looked at her mother in surprise. Mia's expression was serious but there was a distinct sadness in her eyes. Shura suspected her mother was implying more then such a simple request. "You could insure them a safe journey while they're in this area…" Mia continued "and afterwords… the travel would be good for you." Shura stared calmly into her mother's eyes. Her suspicions had been confirmed. In her own subtle way, Mia was giving her the nudge of encouragement she needed…she was permitting her to leave. Shura turned her head away. She may have gotten permission, but didn't necessarily make leaving the right choice.

"But…what about my patients?" the demoness inquired, saving the greatest of her concerns for last. Mia's answer was truthful and exactly what she expected.

"Soma has become a skilled healer." Shura turned back to face her.

"And what of you?" it was the most important question. The demoness could handle a quest, but not if it sacrificed the happiness of her mother. Mia reached over and pulled Shura tenderly into her arms.

"I'll be fine," the woman crooned into one of Shura's canid ears. "You've made me become strong." There was a pause and Shura found herself glancing up when a warm droplet struck her forehead. "Besides, I think they need your help more." The demoness snuggled tightly into Mia's arms. There was no hiding how hard this was for her, but at the same instant Shura could sense her mother's deep longing for her happiness, no matter what the cost.

"As you wish mother," Shura crooned, "I will go and scour the land for the remains of the shikon jewel and the retched beast Naraku. Then once that treacherous fiend is slain, be it by my hand or someone else's, I will return home strait away."

The sun was nearly setting as Inuyasha and his companions continued onward. With everyone well rested and refreshed, their pace was good and they had come surprisingly far during the few hours of travel. Around them, the farmland was gradually turning to forest, and the trees cast midnight shadows against the rainbow setting sky.

The group members braced themselves when an enormous, serpentine, shadow passed suddenly overhead bringing with it a powerful gust of wind. Slowly all eyes lifted upward to see what creature had caused the commotion. Though shadowed by the sun, everyone recognized the wolf snouted dragon Ukuri and the demon he carried atop his shoulders. Even in the fading light, Shura's golden stare was unmistakable. The demoness was sitting tall and proud, her sword and satchel strapped securely over her shoulders. As the pair of demons started to shrink from view, Shura's silvery voice echoed softly in all their ears.

"Farewell my friends. May luck and strength be with you always." Then a quieter message one deemed only for Inuyasha. "For you dear Uncle there will never be a true goodbye, for we share the same bloodlines, then, now and forevermore."

The End

Authors note: That's the end of part one of my Bloodlines trilogy. More to come very soon. Sorry to all the die hard Inuyasha manga fans I pissed off. Thank you Kagome234, CometsChaos, Jim Hawking Jr., Shinna and everyone else for reviewing my story! Hope you'll continue reading the saga.

-HyperFerret


End file.
